DULCE CUPIDO
by alquiem
Summary: Acompañemos a Hinata por una serie de historias cortas cada una tendra que ver con cada uno de los trabajos temporales que se ve obligada a tomar y que poco a poco la iran llevando hasta el corazón de Itachi
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

DULCE CUPIDO

Hinata Hyuga se sentía realmente ridícula, una minifalda ampona roja rellena de holanes blancos, unas medias rojas hasta la mitad del muslo, un par de alas blancas y orejitas de conejo rojas sobre su cabeza, distaba mucho de su idea de 'uniforme laboral', ¡pero ni modo!, durante meses había pasado de un trabajo temporal a otro para pagar sus estudios gracias a que su padre había decidido no gastar más recursos en alguien tan indigno de su sangre. Ahora trabajaba para una dulcería especializada en asuntos de romance llamada 'Dulce Cupido' _"¡si_ _claro!",_ ¡la habían contratado porque no quedaba de otra! era una de las épocas más solicitadas por aquella tienda "San Valentín". ¡¿Su trabajo?! entregar los obsequios comprados de sus clientes a la persona objeto de sus amores, ¡era fácil!, ¡era rápido! ¡Y no podía haber ninguna complicación en ello! ¡¿Cierto?!.

- Hinata Hyuga – Hablando del diablo aquel era su nuevo jefe Jiraiya, ella jamás había visto un sujeto mas depravado, cuando le entrego su uniforme casi podría jurar que quería usar unas tijeras para cortar mas aquella falda y abrir más el escote el cual por cierto estaba cortado en forma de diamante uniendo los tirantes del traje en su cuello, la imagen de sus senos apretados uno contra otro es algo que no quería que nadie viera por lo que acomodo su cabello encima de él, lo que dejaba su espalda visible, ¡pero era mejor eso que la opción! ¡¿Cierto?!

- Hai – Hinata se adelanto hasta el mostrador para recibir el paquete a ser entregado.

- ¿36 entregas en distintas direcciones? ¡¿o prefieres 69 con una sola persona?! – Hinata vio como aquel hombre ponía ojos lujuriosos mientras su sonrisa socarrona se le insinuaba con la última frase.

- Jiraiya sama, ¡preferiría que no jugara conmigo! – Hinata se dio un golpe mental ¡eso había sonado tan mal!.

- ¡No es juego! ¡Aquel costal de allá contiene 69 paquetes que deben ser entregados al mismo sujeto!, ¡pero para equilibrar el trabajo de mis empleados si no quieres cargarlos puedes llevar 36 paquetes a diferentes personas en la ciudad!, cualquiera de los dos completara tu jornada por hoy

-¡Oh! - Hinata vio aquel enorme costal, parecía una proeza titánica poder llevar todo eso sobre su motoneta sin que se cayera, pero solo sería una entrega y todo estaría listo, ¡fin de la jornada laboral!, ¡eso sería genial!, ¡regresaría temprano de trabajar y podría estudiar para los exámenes que se avecinaban!, ¡era más fácil que andar repartiendo paquetes de un lado a otro! ¡¿cierto?!

- ¡Tomare el costal! ¿a quién debo entregárselo? – Jiraiya sonrió con sarcasmo.

- Su nombre es Uchiha Itachi, pero recuerda ¡si no regresas con su firma de entregado no se te pagara y tendrás que pagar todos y cada uno de ellos!, nuestra política es "Ser diligente y eficiente, fallar no se puede aceptar", va dentro de la póliza de garantía del cliente, aquí esta su dirección – Hinata tomo aquella nota y asintió, si recordaba bien, aquella cláusula también se estipulaba en su contrato laboral "¡No fallare!, ¡por Dios solo es entregar unos simples paquetes! ¡¿Quien se negaría a recibir una muestra de cariño en un día tan especial?! ¡Nadie puede ser tan cretino para despreciar los sentimientos de otro! ¡¿cierto?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

DULCE CUPIDO

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron con sorpresa en cuanto dio la vuelta a la esquina, parecía el estreno de una película galardonada con todo y actores incluidos, cientos de mujeres se agolpaban en la entrada de lo que parecía ser una mansión mientras varios grupos de repartidores trataban de saltar la barda, siendo empujados fuera por algunos guardias de seguridad, su motoneta se detuvo al darse cuenta de que no podría avanzar más, tomo su costal y comenzó a acercarse a la muchedumbre

- ¡Sasuke kun!, ¡Shisui kun!, ¡Itachi kun! – eran los gritos que salían de todas aquellas mujeres. Hinata se acerco y comenzó a tratar de abrirse paso entre toda esa turba, no paso mucho antes de que viera que todas se apretaban entre sí sin darle espacio a seguir, sin saber cómo fue estrujada, exprimida, golpeada y lanzada fuera de la muchedumbre directamente al suelo, levanto sus ojos para ver a un par de mujeres.

- ¡Espera tu turno! ¡ofrecida! – Una de las mujeres la observaba de arriba abajo.

- ¡Si! ¡Yo llevo aquí desde las 4:30 de la mañana y estoy en último lugar y no hay forma que te deje pasar!– Hinata parpadeo ante la información que le daba la segunda.

- P-pero yo solo soy una mensajera – Replico levantándose

- ¡Entonces fórmate en tu línea correspondiente! ¡derecha Shisui e Itachi izquierda Sasuke!, ¡dijo la primera ya bastante malhumorada! – Hinata trataba de distinguir hileras pero todos estaban amontonados, ¡ni siquiera parecía que los estuvieran atendiendo!. Camino hacia la derecha hasta que noto a otra chica vestida del mismo modo que ella.

- Etto, ¡disculpa! ¡¿esta es la línea de Itachi Uchiha?! – La chica la miro con desconsuelo.

- ¡No! ¡Esa es la más larga de la derecha esta es para Shisui!, ¡pero estoy perdiendo toda esperanza!, ¡llevo aquí desde ayer y hoy es San Valentin!, ¡tendré que pagar los obsequios!, ¡al menos no me toco Sasuke creo que es el más popular, ¡no tengo tanto dinero! – Hinata se quedo sin aliento.

- Pero están recibiendo los regalos ¡¿cierto?! – La chica frente a ella negó.

- A decir verdad ¡no!, ¡todos están esperanzados de verlos salir y entregarlos! – Un grito casi ahogado salió de la garganta de Hinata _"¡NOOOO! ¡NO voy a pagar esto!, no tengo dinero para eso ¡¿Qué voy hacer?!"._ Ignoro el resto de la muchedumbre y comenzó a recorrer la barda, pronto se dio cuenta el porqué todo mundo se agolpaba enfrente, había amplias jardineras cubiertas con viejos rosales cuyas espinas eran descomunales, mientras las bardas estaban cubiertas con enredaderas espinosas, peor aún por encima de la barda corría una pequeña alambrada que se notaba estaba electrificada _"¡tiene que haber una salida trasera por la que salgan sin ser notados! ¡No viví entre un montón de paranoicos sin saber que siempre hay una forma de salir sin ser notado!_". Comenzó a escudriñar cada centímetro, cada rincón, ¡tenía que haber algo!, ¡algún túnel oculto entre los rosales! ¡Una puerta oculta! ¡Algo!. Pronto noto como a diferencia de otros puntos un grupo de rosales cubría por completo una pared, frente a la cual había varias plantas muertas exactamente en la parte trasera de la propiedad _"¡Al fin! ¡Aquí está!"._ Hinata se sentía orgullosa de si misma, se acerco con precaución y pudo notar un hueco por donde cavia una mano, se asomo y noto una pequeña cerradura, sus ojos se entrecerraron _"¡cerrada! ¡y ahora que! ¡¿Me siento aquí hasta que_ _alguien salga?!"._ Negó ante aquel pensamiento, podrían no salir hasta el siguiente día y ya sería demasiado tarde, busco entre su cabello y saco un pasador, miro la cerradura y comenzó a reir _"¡No creo que funcione!, ¡al menos al encontrar este punto nadie escapara sin que lo note!"_. Miro hacia arriba y noto un gran árbol de cerezos, sus ramas sobresalían por encima de la barda y se acercaban hasta un cableado eléctrico _"¡debo estar muy desesperada o_ _completamente loca!",_ busco el poste de luz más cercano, se acerco a él sopesando su plan, ato el costal a su espalda y comenzó a escalarlo _"¡estoy loca!, ¡con razón todo mundo dice que soy rara!"._ Cuando estuvo a nivel de los cables comenzó a temblar con miedo, _"si mal no recuerdo ¡todos estos cables tienen alto aislamiento y mientras no toque más de un cable estaré bien!, ¡creo! ¡espero!, ¡Dios mío si me estas escuchando que no se rompa esta cosa con mi peso y si muero perdona_ _mis ofensas!_" cerró los ojos en una rápida plegaria y los abrió nuevamente antes de saltar para asirse a uno de ellos, ¡nada!, había soportado su peso, comenzó a deslizarse por el esperando no encontrar una falla en el aislante, cuando vio las ramas del cerezo cerca se balanceo y salto hasta ellas, ¡una de las ramas demasiado frágil aún se rompió dejándola caer!, ¡afortunadamente cayó en otra más fuerte!, el rostro de Hinata estaba lívido, y tuvo que esperar un momento antes de dejar de temblar por el miedo _"¡Hinata idiota! ¡No vale la pena!, ¡al menos tendrás vida para pagar el estúpido dinero!" _Pronto comenzó a recordar que ¡debía una cuota de la escuela!, ¡no tenia para pagar su renta! ¡Y había sobrevivido de cereal seco los últimos dos días! _"bueno… ya hice lo más difícil, ¡no puede ser peor de aquí en adelante! ¡¿cierto?!"_. Comenzó a deslizarse para bajar por el tronco del árbol, apenas había puesto los pies en aquel césped se puso de rodillas y comenzó a besarlo, reviso su saco en busca de daños y noto que no le había pasado nada, luego empezó a caminar hacia la mansión con satisfacción en su rostro, ¡eso hasta que vio cuatro perros Mastín Napolitano corriendo hacia ella con cara de pocos amigos!.

- ¡Kyaaaaaaa! – Hinata soltó aquel costal y corrió a toda velocidad hacia aquel protector cerezo y lo trepo con gran agilidad – ¡Aunque tenga estas tontas orejas no soy un conejo!, ¡aléjense de mí! – Los perros saltaban con furia tratando de prenderla, sus gruñidos le hacían saber que iban en serio. Rápidamente recordó que traía su celular consigo, levanto su falda buscando el bolsillo en su short, marco un número y espero pacientemente.

- ¡BUENO! – Una voz varonil y molesta contestaba del otro lado.

- Etto, ¡¿Kiba?! – Un breve silencio antes de volver a oír su voz.

- ¡Ah! ¡Eres tu Hinata!, ¡lo siento! ¡Mi hermana me ha estado molestando últimamente!, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? – La voz más alegre de su amigo la tranquilizó un poco.

- Mmmh!, ¡¿podrías darme unos consejos de cómo tratar con perros de guardia que te atacan furiosamente?! los ladridos de aquellos animales comenzaron a sonar al notar que no alcanzaban a su presa.

- Hinata ¡¿te están atacando perros de guardia?! ¡Su dueño ira a la cárcel si los traía por la calle sin bozal! – Hinata aguanto la respiración un momento, se le había olvidado que ella estaba invadiendo propiedad privada y que podrían mandarla a prisión por ello.

- Y-yo, verás… ¡quede atrapada en un jardín privado y me están atacando los perros de la propiedad y no parece haber nadie cerca! ¡AYUDAME! – El silencio volvió a reinar por un momento.

- ¡Bien! ¡Tranquilízate primero!, ¡pueden oler tu miedo!, ¡piensa en ellos como perros conocidos!, dime si tienen un arete rojo en la oreja izquierda – Hinata miro aquellos animales y noto que así era.

- Hai, lo tienen Kiba kun.

- Bien, han sido entrenados por Inuzuka, baja con seguridad del árbol y pon el teléfono a su alcance ¡y por todos los santos controla tu miedo! ¡Puedo olerte desde aquí! – Hinata respiro profundo y salto del árbol en medio de aquellos animales cerrando los ojos.

- Ya – grito con desesperación en su rostro al notar que aquellos animales se le abalanzaban, pronto noto que no había sido atacada y que los perros permanecían sentados. Llevo el teléfono hasta su oído.

- Están sentados Kiba kun ¡gracias! – Hinata oyó un gruñido por el teléfono.

- ¡Bien! ¡Acarícialos y no te preocupes por ellos si te siguen!, ¡ahora deberán protegerte!, se linda con ellos y quiero que me cuentes que paso ¡y quiero la verdad porque la anterior escusa solo fue una verdad parcial Hinata! – Hinata suspiro, no había forma de engañar a Kiba, ¡la conocía demasiado bien!.

- ¡Hai! Kiba kun.

El resto del camino hasta la mansión fue bastante tranquila incluso uno de los perros comenzó a jugar con ella llevándole ramitas para que se las lanzará. Finalmente, llego hasta la puerta y comenzó a tocar el timbre. Una mujer de piel clara, cabello y ojos negros abrió la puerta, su rostro era de consternación. Hinata hizo una leve reverencia.

- ¡Buenos días!, ¡soy su Dulce Cupido 'Ser diligente y eficiente, el fallar no se puede aceptar' es nuestro lema!, ¡estoy aquí para cumplir sus más dulces sueños! – Hinata hizo una pausa después de decir aquel discurso, sus mejillas se encendieron – ¡por contrato se nos obliga a decir eso! – dijo bastante apenada por como sonaba aquello - ¡vengo a entregar una serie de obsequios al señor Uchiha Itachi por parte de la dulcería 'Dulce Cupido'!. ¡Necesito su firma por favor! – Aquella mujer parpadeo un par de veces, observo por detrás de la chica y noto aquellos cuatro perros sentados detrás de ella moviendo la cola, la mujer al ver esto comenzó a reír. Hinata no estaba segura de cómo tomar aquello.

- ¡Bien! ¡Bueno! ¡Creo que debiste hacer algo muy drástico para poder pasar!, ¡te felicito!, ¡mi hijo dijo que no habría forma de que alguien pasara!, ¡que si eso ocurría comería toda la carne roja que colocara sobre su plato durante un mes junto con cualquier experimento saludable que se me ocurriera! ¡Subiendo las escaleras a la izquierda tercera puerta! ¡no lo dejes escapar!, ¡Ups!, toma lo necesitaras, ¡trata de ser rápida! – Hinata recibió una escoba por parte de aquella mujer, parpadeo un momento antes de mirarla con incomprensión – Tratara de escapar o cerrarte la puerta – dijo finalmente. Hinata comenzó a subir aquellas escaleras con su saco al hombro y su escoba en la mano _"¡Por Dios esto es ridículo!, ¡¿Que tan difícil puede ser que alguien tome un saco y me dé una pequeña firma?!"._

Hinata toco la puerta indicada por la mujer, cuando se abrió Hinata alcanzo a ver a un joven de cabello negro, tez pálida y amplias líneas debajo de sus ojos.

- ¡Buenos días! – Hinata noto un asomo de sorpresa en sus facciones - ¡Soy su Dulce Cupido 'Ser… - antes de que pudiera concluir la puerta comenzó a cerrarse por lo que Hinata tuvo que meter aquella escoba con rapidez.

- ¡Shisui!, plan B ¡rápido! – Un joven salió de la puerta contigua dando un rápido vistazo, Hinata noto como aquel chico la miro rápidamente antes de salir disparado escaleras abajo. Itachi volvió a abrir tomando por sorpresa a Hinata quien cayó al suelo lo que aprovecho aquel joven para saltarla y seguir al anterior chico. Hinata tomo su saco antes de seguirlos. Corrió escaleras abajo y paso junto a la mujer.

- ¡Saldrán por la puerta trasera!, ¡si llegan a la compañía antes que tú los habrás perdido!– Aquella mujer se veía realmente divertida con todo eso, Pronto se dio cuenta que por más que corriera le sería imposible alcanzarlos, sus pasos eran más largos que los de ella y su velocidad impresionante. Cuando llego a la puerta trasera ya habían salido y se dirigían a un automóvil, dio un vistazo a la distribución de las calles, ¡si se apresuraba podría interceptarlos!, por lo que corrió hacia su motoneta tan rápido como le era posible.

Paso junto aquella multitud de chicas y subió aquel saco el cual amarro esperando no fuera a caer, arranco y comenzó a moverse entre las callejuelas hasta salir a la avenida principal justo detrás del auto de aquellos dos chicos _"¡Oh no! ¡No te me escaparas! ¡Ya llegue muy lejos como para renunciar justo ahora!". _Siguió el auto por algún tiempo hasta que vio que se desviaba en una salida terregosa, su instinto de conservación le decía que era mejor dejarlo ir _"¡No seas cobarde Hinata es un chico que tiene miedo de las muestras de afecto! ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?"._ Vio como el auto se detenía en una planta tratadora de agua y como aquellos jóvenes entraban por una de las puertas traseras, se detuvo junto al vehículo y abrió la puerta con cuidado, entro tratando de no hacer ruido y anduvo un rato por un largo pasillo hasta que se dio cuenta que se abría en un laberinto de corredores _"¡Oh genial!, ¡el lugar perfecto para esconderse! ¡Si no quiero perderme lo mejor será seguir de frente!"._ Después de un rato Hinata noto que había topado con pared _"Bien topo con pared y a la derecha"_ siguiendo el nuevo pasillo pronto dio con una puerta, la abrió con cuidado y noto que estaba llena de relojes y de muñecos, entro dándose cuenta de que estaba sola, tomo uno de los muñecos, ¡era un títere!, su madera estaba perfectamente trabajada y sus ojos brillaban, podía notar los diminutos detalles puestos en el, pero su ropa estaba completamente rota, aquello estaba hecho a propósito. Salió del lugar sabiendo de antemano que no lograría nada viendo aquello, siguió su camino predeterminado hasta que llego a una habitación más grande.

- ¡Hola! – Hinata espero inútilmente una respuesta ¡o eso pensó!

- ¡Hola! – Hinata se volvió rápidamente, para encontrarse con un hombre que tapaba la mitad de su rostro con una máscara.

- ¡Buenas días!, etto, e-estoy… buscando a Uchiha Itachi, ¡¿lo conoce?! – El hombre se acerco a ella.

- ¿Eres una de sus admiradoras? – Hinata sonrió ante la pregunta _"¡ni siquiera conocía al tipo!"._

- Soy una repartidora de 'Dulce Cupido' y tengo una entrega para el – El hombre se paro enfrente de ella pero no contesto.

- ¡¿Por qué todo mundo parece perseguirlo?! um?, es decir, ¡¿qué hay de especial en un tipo que casi no habla y mira a todo mundo por encima del hombro?!, um? – Un joven rubio con el cabello atado en una coleta hablo desde el lado derecho de Hinata.

- Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el rubio, ¡el maldito hereje siempre nos mete en este tipo de situaciones cada año!, ¡Por Jashin! ¡Lo mataría si no fuera nuestro compañero de armas! – junto al rubio un hombre alto de pelo blanco y ojos violáceos.

- El dolor que esto nos causa va mas allá de todo lo que cualquier hombre puede soportar – Por detrás de Hinata un Hombre con extraños ojos y pelo rojo salía seguido de una mujer de pelo azul que se notaba terriblemente triste y frustrada.

- ¡Suficiente!, ¡acabemos con esto!, ¡no tengo tiempo! – del lado izquierdo de Hinata otro pelirrojo de ojos negros salía. Hinata noto que se encontraba rodeada.

- Um, ¡no piensan… hacerme daño! ¡¿Verdad?! – Aquellos hombres y mujer se vieron entre sí.

- Solo te entretendremos aquí hasta mañana, ¡después podrás irte! – Hinata rasco su barbilla un tanto confundida.

- ¿Por qué? – Todos se volvieron a ver entre sí. Hinata noto que ellos tampoco estaban de buen humor con aquello, recordó los hermosos títeres que vio en aquella habitación, alguno de ellos sin duda seria el creador y por lo que vio estaba obsesionado con el tiempo – Quiero decir, ¡¿en verdad quieren perder todo este tiempo cuidando a una chica cuando sin duda hay mejores cosas que hacer?! Ya saben… ¡trabajos por terminar!, ¡el tiempo no retorna! - El pelirrojo ladeo la cabeza un poco.

- Tiene razón, ¡yo ni siquiera le debo nada al Uchiha!– Se dio vuelta pero Hinata lo detuvo.

- Los títeres ¡¿son tuyos?! – El pelirrojo asintió – Son magníficos, puedo ver que has puesto un poco de tu alma en ellos, pero… ¡¿por qué no usan mejores ropas?! – Todos se volvieron a ver a Sasori quien ahora parecía sonreír.

- Están hechos para atemorizar – Hinata pareció confundida había algunos cuyos rostros eran realmente hermosos, ¡no los consideraría atemorizantes!, Sasori parecio intuirlo – Me gusta lo hermoso, pero sus ropajes equilibran sus rostros – Ahora Hinata entendía un poco mas

- ¡Si aparentaran dulzura nadie esperaría que den miedo!, ¡ventaja psicológica! – Ahora todos se sorprendieron de que Sasori se diera la vuelta y observara aquella chica atentamente por un rato.

- Lo pensaré – Y fue lo único que dijo antes de irse de aquel sitio. Hinata vio como la observaban.

- Um – Hinata noto como la chica miraba hacia otro lado, bastante triste, se acerco al pelirrojo y pregunto en voz baja – Parece que ella está sumamente triste ¡¿le sucede algo?! – El chico vio de reojo a la peli azul, pero no dijo nada, solo cruzo los brazos y miro en otra dirección – ¡Oh! - la pareja había peleado – ¡¿sabes?! ¡no deberías perder el tiempo conmigo cuando hay alguien más importante que solo quiere que le des un poco de atención!, puedes empezar con un… '¡¿te gustaría ir al techo conmigo?! ¡Podemos pedir una pizza!', ¡se que suena poco romántico pero un poco de privacidad es justo lo que ocupan! – Aquel pelirrojo miro a Hinata y luego a Konan, suspiro cansado y se acerco a aquella chica. Hinata noto como la chica miraba con esperanza al pelirrojo y lo abrazaba con ternura solo para que ambos salieran del lugar. Luego se volvió hacia los tres que quedaban – Etto no es que me incumba pero… ¿por que ayudan a Uchiha Itachi?, ¡ni siquiera parece que les agrade!

- ¡Me pago por mantenerte aquí ¡– dijo aquel enmascarado – ¡si te dejo ir tendré que devolverle el dinero!

- ¡Oh! ¡Eso lo entiendo! ¡Si yo no lo encuentro y me firma de recibido tendré que pagar todos estos regalos! – Hinata alzó el saco que llevaba consigo - ¡he vivido de cereal seco los dos últimos días! ¡Es horrible!, ¡tengo mucha hambre y aún no pago mi alquiler, ¡solo necesito una firma! ¡Y el no me lo hace fácil! ¡Es un engreído malagradecido! ¡¿Qué demonios ven en alguien tan ególatra?! ¡si no hubiera tanta mujer ciega que se deja atrapar por una cara bonita yo no estaría en esta situación!, ¡en verdad empiezo a sentir que lo odio! ¡y ni siquiera lo conozco! – Hinata no sabía de dónde venía todo eso, no solía hablar de sus cosas o de otros con tanta facilidad pero en verdad quería llorar y aquel desahogo la hiso sentir mejor

- ¡Toma! – Una manzana salió volando en su dirección, Hinata la atrapo al aire y vio como el rubio miraba sonrojado hacia otro lado.

- ¡gracias! – Una lágrima amenazaba con salir de sus ojos – así que… - Hinata regreso su atención al enmascarado algo más tranquila - ¡¿específicamente te pidió que detuvieras a la chica con alitas hasta el día siguiente?! – Aquel hombre lo pensó un momento.

- En realidad dijo '¡detén a cualquier repartidor que me persiga hasta que termine este estúpido día!' – Hinata comió con gusto aquella manzana mientras sonreía.

- Entonces… ¡no veo el problema! – Aquel hombre la miro con curiosidad – Yo no soy un repartidor sino una repartidora, ¡el género lo cambia todo!, ¡no estás obligado por contrato a retenerme! ¡¿Cierto?!, además… ¡el tiempo es dinero! – Aquel hombre empezó a reír.

- ¡Muy bien pequeña!, es obvio que encontraste una falla en el contrato ¡de todos modos no me hacia feliz pasar todo mi día encerrado aquí! – Paso caminando junto a ella colocando una mano sobre su cabeza – por cierto… ¡lindas orejas! – Hinata sonrió mientras veía alejar al hombre, luego se volvió hacia los otros dos.

- ¡No creo que les caiga muy bien el señor Uchiha!, ¡¿no sería mucho más divertido fastidiarlo ayudándome a encontrarlo?! – Deidara y Hidan se miraron por un momento.

- ¡Por Jashin maldita mujer! ¡Eres una bruja!, ¡estoy encantado con la idea! – Y diciendo esto y sin pedir permiso tomo a Hinata y la hecho sobre su hombro – por cierto lindo trasero – Las rojas mejillas de Hinata pronto quedaron opacadas por el rojo tomate que invadió todo su rostro.

- En verdad… ¡puedo caminar!.

XXX

Hinata se vio obligada a dejar su motoneta en la planta tratadora de agua. Deidara se ofreció a llevarla hasta el lugar al que debería ir, Hidan le había dicho que para alcanzar a Itachi Uchiha necesitaría algo mucho más rápido, así que la monto en su motocicleta y ahora se dirigían hacia donde se suponía aquel Uchiha trabajaba ¡a toda velocidad!. Hinata nunca había visto conducir una motocicleta del modo en que aquel hombre lo hacía, ¡incluso habían saltado por encima de varios autos! ¡varias veces sintió que la maquina patinaba! ¡Y más de cinco veces su mente grito perdón por sus pecados!, ¡sostener aquel costal con todo aquello lo hacía mucho peor!, lo traía en la espalda y varias veces sintió como el peso le ganaba al dar una vuelta pronunciada. Cuando por fin se detuvieron, Hinata estaba demasiado mareada para sostenerse en pie, ¡cayó al suelo irremediablemente!.

- ¡Por Jashin maldita mujer!, ¡tus gritos despertarían a los muertos!, ¡¿no me digas que nunca te habías subido a una motocicleta?! – Hinata trato de enfocar aquel hombre que ahora la jalaba por uno de sus brazos.

- ¡¿Y-ya llegamos?! – Aquel hombre no podía parar de reír ante la imagen de aquella mujer completamente descompuesta y que parecía haber bebido 6 botellas de ron (según sus propios estándares).

- ¡Hemos llegado maldita bruja!, ¡el edificio de Uchiha Corps se alza frente a nuestro putos ojos! – Hinata suspiro profundo y se irguió lo mejor que pudo solo para notar el imponente edificio de vidrio que se alzaba frente a sus ojos, miro hacia la entrada, ¡cientos de chicas estaban agolpadas en la entrada y no parecía que las estuvieran dejando pasar!.

- ¡Genial! y ahora… ¡¿Cómo entro?!

XXX

"_¡Estoy loca! ¡Estoy loca! ¡Estoy loca! ¡Nadie merece pasar por esto! ¡Más le vale darme una buena propina!" _Hinata era alzada en un andamio por uno de los costados del edificio, Hidan había 'convencido' a los limpia ventanas de ayudarla a subir hasta las oficinas donde se encontraba el Uchiha, en el penúltimo piso.

- ¡Ya casi llegamos señorita! - un joven de cabello castaño y ojos somnolientos le aviso – ¡La dejaremos en la ventana!, ¡justo donde está la sala de reuniones!, ¡la limpiamos en la mañana y la ventana parece abierta! – Hinata se negaba a abrir los ojos.

- ¡G-gracias!.

- No hay de que, nosotros los de la clase trabajadora debemos ayudarnos los unos a los otros, ¡por cierto!, ¡¿tienes número telefónico?! – Un joven de cabello largo y blanco miraba detenidamente a la chica a sus pies, Hinata no podía creerlo, por fin alguien estaba coqueteando con ella y ella ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos para verlo.

- Lo siento, ¡ni siquiera tengo teléfono! – Mintió.

- ¡Oh!, entonces… ¡ - El primer hombre veía divertido como aquella chica se aferraba al andamio - ¿podría decirnos en donde se encuentra el prostíbulo donde trabaja?! – Hinata abrió los ojos con molestia.

- ¡Trabajo para una dulcería! – Los hombres sonrieron ante la chica.

- Bien ya abriste los ojos, lo que es bueno porque ya llegamos y todos los chicos dentro te están observando – Hinata parpadeo y se levanto, en efecto un grupo de hombres sentados alrededor de una mesa estaban mirándolos.

XXX

- Aburrido – Todos aquellos hombres de negocios estaban sentados en aquella mesa, solo estaban ahí, observándose mutuamente – Aburrido, ¡aburrido! ¡aburrido! ¡aburridooooo!.

- ¡Bien Obito ya entendimos! – Todos dejaron escapar un suspiro – Tal vez… ¡podríamos adelantar algunos negocios! – Se volvieron a ver entre si y suspiraron nuevamente.

- ¡Izuna!, ¡adelantamos bastante en Navidad!, ¡no podemos iniciar nuevos proyectos hasta que se concreten los que tenemos – Alguien comenzó a golpetear la mesa con sus dedos - Kagami ya basta, nos estas poniendo nerviosos.

- Es mejor que quedarnos dormidos sin hacer nada Itachi, ¡¿alguien tiene algún nuevo proyecto en mente?! – todos negaron, hasta no lograr algunos objetivos no podían avanzar más.

- ¡Es ridículo! ¡¿Por qué cada año nos encerramos todos en este edificio viéndonos las caras?!.

- Tsk y ¡¿tú te quejas Tekka?! ¡yo estoy atrapado aquí desde hace tres dias! ¡No me he bañado! – Sasuke estaba realmente de mal humor y ¡¿cómo es que Madara logro escapar?! – Izuno puso cara de molestia.

- Pidió vacaciones y se fue a una isla desierta – Todos se miraron nuevamente y otro suspiro salió de sus bocas.

- ¡¿Es que esto no acabará nunca?!.

- ¡Tranquilo Inabi!, ¡solo durara hasta que envejezcas!, ¡los mayores Uchiha suelen perder todo su encanto!, ¡¿no has visto a Fugaku?! ¡Creo que le apareció prognatismo en cuanto llego a los 40s! – Itachi, Sasuke miraron con molestia a Shisui. De pronto vieron emerger el rostro de dos limpiadores de ventanas en un andamio y en medio de ellos vieron emerger a una chica vestida de rojo y con orejitas en cuclillas. Uno de los hombres hablo con ella, la reacción moesta de la chica se calmo cuando aquel hombre los señalaba. La chica se levanto de su lugar para observarlos fijamente. No tardo mucho antes de que abriera por completo la ventana y saltara dentro del edificio, todos observaban con sorpresa cuando se volteo para tomar su saco y comenzar a jalarlo hasta ponerlo dentro, la mayoría de los rostros de aquellos jóvenes se encendieron ante la vista, luego, salto sobre la mesa y miro fijamente a Itachi.

- ¡HOLA! ¡SOY SU DULCE CUPIDO 'Ser diligente y eficiente, el fallar no se puede aceptar' es nuestro lema!, ¡estoy aquí para cumplir sus más dulces sueños! – Hinata se sintió observada con cuidado por todos los presentes en aquella mesa por lo que se sentó de prisa al recordar su vestimenta – ¡Se me obliga a decir eso por contrato! – Un rubor estaba impreso en su rostro – Aquí tiene sus 69 obsequios, ¡¿podrías firmar mi hoja de recibido por favor?!.

- Alguien llame a seguridad – Fue la respuesta de Itachi. Hinata se sorprendió ante aquello.

- E-eso no es necesario solo firma y me voy – Itachi miro aquel papel que por cierto estaba enfrente de los senos de la chica, por lo que desvió la mirada rápidamente.

- ¡No voy a firmar!, ¡porque no pienso aceptar esos regalos! - Hinata no podía creer lo que oía.

- P-pero, solo son unos cuantos no te harán daño, ¡las muestras de afecto no son tan malas – varias risas apagadas se oyeron a su alrededor.

- No las llamaría muestras de afecto, sino acoso, la mayoría de ellos ni siquiera me conoce, mandan obsequios impersonales sin poner nada de esfuerzo en ellos, ¡ni siquiera tienen el valor de entregarlo ellos mismos! – Hinata parpadeo un momento.

- Escucha muchas personas no tienen el talento de hacer algo por ellas mismas, pero no significa que no se esfuercen en mostrar algo con obsequios comprados, algunas sin duda se privaron de muchos placeres para tener el suficiente dinero para comprarte algo – Hinata abrió el saco y saco un obsequio – por ejemplo Yamada Koji – varias risas se oyeron – Bien 68 chicas y un chico, ¡espero! (dijo murmurando), se esforzaron para que supieras que eres importante en sus vidas, no puedes rechazarlos así como así.

- si los recibo creerán que me interesan y seguirán acosándome por años, lo que quiero es que dejen de hacerlo – Itachi cerró los ojos y cruzo los brazos esperando que esa chica entendiera que no estaba dispuesto a negociar. Paso un rato sin recibir contestación abrió sus ojos, frente a él aquella chica mantenía una posición casi igual a la de el, noto como sus brazos pasaban por debajo de sus senos alzándolos, de pronto Hinata abrió sus ojos lo que hiso a Itachi desviar su mirada rápidamente, esperando que ella no hubiera notado su falta de discreción.

- Tienes razón – Todos observaban la escena bastante divertidos – Es por eso mismo que deberías aceptarlos, toma las tarjetas y devuelve los regalos diciendo que no estás interesado, así romperás sus esperanzas y dejaran de acosarte – Shisui comenzó a reír mientras todos los demás solo sonreían – serán 69 menos el próximo año, ¡así podrás envejecer y morir solo como deseas! – Ahora todos reían. Itachi miro fijamente aquella chica, tomo la hoja y la firmo rápidamente.

- ¡Listo! ¡Ahora vete y llévate los obsequios contigo – Hinata parpadeo un par de veces.

- P-pero… ¡firmaste de recibido!, ¡ellos creerán que los aceptaste al comprobar tu firma!

- Tsk, ¡yo no recibo nada! ¡Tú haces tu trabajo! ¡Todos ganamos!, ¡ahora vete! – Hinata miro con algo de dolor aquel chico.

- Pero… eso no es cierto – Itachi la miro molesto - solo ganaríamos tu y yo, ¡69 personas estarían esperanzadas en recibir una contestación que nunca llegara!, n-no sería eso… ya sabes… ¿fraude? – Itachi miro e rostro de aquella chica llena de preocupación y dolor, algo en él se agito. Un suspiro salió de sus labios antes de contestar

- ¡Si llego a contestarles solo sentirán que hay un vínculo entre nosotros y volverán a intentarlo tratando de cambiar algo!, ¡se sentiría traicionados si comienzo a salir con alguien!, a la larga pondría en riesgo a los que amo y a mi futura pareja, ¡lo mejor es no dar esperanzas!, ¡cualquiera podría ser un psicópata en potencia! – Hinata sintió que ese era un buen punto, después de todo ella no podía asegurar que no hubiera nadie así en aquellas personas, pero… Miro aquella hoja _"No significa que todos ellos realmente sean peligrosos, solo están… solos, ¡igual que yo!"_ comenzó a romper en cuatro partes el papel en sus manos. Todos miraron incrédulos aquella acción.

- Sera mejor entonces que tampoco rompa sus corazones Uchiha san – la voz de Hinata se sentía triste - ¡por cada persona peligrosa hay 50 cuyos sentimientos son reales! ¡Cargare con la culpa de no haber cumplido mi trabajo y devolveré los obsequios! - se deslizo por la mesa y bajo por el lado derecho de Itachi – Si no le importa ¡saldré por la puerta principal! – Hinata tomo aquel costal, dio una pequeña reverencia a todos antes de salir por la puerta principal.

- Nh, ¡qué lástima!, ¡la chica me cayó bien!, ¡Fue divertido como tus ojos peleaban por no ver sus senos! ¡y cuando uso tu lógica en tu contra… casi muero de risa! – Shisui se recargo en su asiento – fue un buen cambio para variar, pero no la dejaran devolver los regalos ¡tendrá que pagarlos! – Itachi miro a Shisui de reojo – Política de la tienda a todos sus repartidores, ¿no me digas que lo ignorabas?.

- Tsk, ¡en realidad no me interesa! – Itachi se levanto de su asiento – ¡Si me necesitan estaré en mi oficina!.

XXX

Hinata entro con la cabeza gacha a aquella tienda de dulces, era la última repartidora en regresar y casi obscurecía.

- ¡Bien! ¡Bien! – Jiraiya la miraba con una cara cínica – ¡Al fin llegas! ¡Estamos cerrando!, ¡¿tienes la hoja de recibido firmada?! – Hinata negó con pesadez – ¡Oh bien! ¡Supongo que diste lo mejor de ti de todos modos!, ¡toma! ¡Aquí está tu cheque! ¡Llévate los obsequios contigo ya están pagados de cualquier modo! – Hinata miro con incredulidad al viejo delante de ella, luego su rostro se mostro algo raseo, Jiraiya sintió la desconfianza en aquella joven – Bueno ¡eres muy linda! ¡Pero la verdad es que todos los obsequios que se compran para los Uchiha son considerados Merma!, ¡suelo desquitarme con los otros clientes! – Los ojos de Hinata se molestaron ante la confesión – ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé!, pero mira, la mayoría de los jóvenes como tú que toman este trabajo lo hacen por necesidad ¡¿no creerás que tienen para pagarme realmente?! ¡¿O sí?! – Hinata recordó a la chica formada en la mansión y en su propia situación, por lo que negó suavemente con la cabeza – ¡lo ves!, ¡ten tu dinero!, ¡ya tendrás mas suerte la próxima vez! – Hinata miro el cheque en sus manos y sus ojos se abrieron.

- E-esto es… el doble de lo pactado – Jiraiya asintió.

- ¡Si!, bueno… ¡siempre le doy el doble al último en llegar por que suele ser el que más problemas tuvo!, ¡redime mi alma por las estafas que le hago a otros!, ¡no preguntes! ¡Es algo así como un propósito de redención! Lamentablemente con el día de San Valentin termino y ya no tengo más trabajo que ofrecerte, asi que… ¡¿puedes quitarte tu uniforme y devolvérmelo ahora?! – Un golpe se oyó rápidamente en aquella tienda – Solo bromeaba – La mano de Jiraiya sobaba su mejilla – ¡puedes devolverlo mañana! – Hinata tomo aquel cheque y salió de la tienda un tanto confundida, ¡realmente sonaba lógica la explicación, pero… ¡eran demasiados obsequios!, ¡los precios de los demás objetos en la tienda deberían ser escandalosos! o tal vez… había juzgado mal a aquel viejo pervertido y en verdad era un hombre generoso. Subió a su motoneta y comenzó a conducir a casa, _"tal vez… ¡solo estoy siendo paranoica!"_

XXX

Jiraiya vio como aquella joven se alejaba y se volvió hacia el cuarto contiguo.

- ¡¿qué tal?! ¡lo hice bien! ¡¿No es cierto?! – Un hombre de pelo blanco y sin un ojo apareció.

- Bastante bien, ¡aquí tiene el pago por los obsequios y un extra por el bono dado a la chica!, ¡el señor Uchiha le agradece su ayuda y le pide discreción en el asunto!.

- ¡Fue un placer!, ¡entiendo el por qué de su generosidad!, ¡la chica es linda!, ¡tal vez debí recortar mas la falda!

- Mmmh


	3. Chapter 3

Los Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**DULCE** **CUPIDO**

- ¡Soy tu Dulce Cupido! ¡Cumpliré tus más dulces sueños! – Itachi miraba como esa hermosa mujer llevaba sus manos al cuello desabrochándose aquellos tirantes, para mostrar sus hermosos senos mientras tímidamente los ocultaba invitándolo a tocarla – Cumpliré… tus mas… dulces… sueños - Abrió los ojos cuando sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, estaba sudando frio y sus sábanas se habían mojado.

- ¡no otra vez! – quito aquellas sábanas mientras se disponía para ir al baño, sintió el agua caliente recorriendo su cuerpo. El baño se abrió por la otra puerta dejando pasar a Shisui.

- ¡Te levantas tarde últimamente y vas directo a bañarte!, ¡si sigues holgazaneando perderás condición!.

-nh

- ¡¿Volviste a soñar con una hermosa chica?! – Itachi se sorprendió del tema ¡¿cómo es que Shisui sabia aquello?!.

- ¿Que te hace pensar eso?.

- ¡Oh nada!, solo tal vez que… ¡te quejas en la noche!, ¡tus sábanas se mojan por la mañana! y ¡entre sueños repites 'cumpliré tus más dulces sueños'! – Itachi se paralizó.

- ¡¿Te has estado metiendo en mi habitación mientras duermo?! – Shisui comenzó a reír.

- ¡Hace un par de noches comí el experimento de tu madre en la cena! ¡No podía dormir!, cuando entre en el baño te escuche quejarte, ¡solo quería saber si estabas bien! – Un breve silencio se sintió entre aquellos hombres – ¡esa frase no la dijo aquella chica!, la repartidora de San Valentín ¡¿tu dulce Cupido?!– Itachi guardo silencio cuando la cortina se abrió rápidamente.

- ¡¿Te gusto la conejita de San Valentín?! – Itachi tomo parte de la cortina para cubrirse con ella.

- ¡Shisui! ¡Me estoy bañando!.

- ¡Podríamos buscarla si te interesa!

- No me interesa Shisui, ¡lo admito! ¡Tal vez me gusto como cualquier otra chica pudo gustarme!, mis hormonas se alborotaron ¡eso es todo!, ¡después de un tiempo ni siquiera la recordare! – Shisui se volvió dejando a su amigo en paz, ¡o eso creyó Itachi!.

- No te pasa algo asi desde la adolescencia. Podríamos ir a comprar algunos dulces ¡¿sabes?!.

- ¡Basta Shisui!, ¡no me interesa!, ¡solo tuve una fantasía sexual con alguien y punto!, ¡dentro de poco no importara! ¡No es como si fuera a aparecer en mi camino todo el tiempo!.

- ¡¿Quién sabe?! ¡Tal vez sea la chica destinada para ti! – Itachi cerró la llave de la regadera y tomo su toalla.

- Shisui, ¡¿estás enfermo?! ¡El destino no existe!, ¡tú haces tu propio destino!, ¡con esfuerzo e inteligencia!, ¡tú me lo enseñaste! – Shisui termino de rasurarse y ahora tomaba su turno en la regadera.

- En realidad yo dije que las casualidades no existen, las casualidades son herramientas del destino por ende ¡si son manipuladas por este!, ¡no pueden ser casualidades! por lo mismo nosotros mismos podemos aprovecharlas para manipular las situaciones, ¡yo jamás he dudado del destino! ¡Además no deberías creer tan ciegamente en lo que te digo!, ¡¿en realidad no te interesa saber nada de ella?!.

- ¡Claro que sí! – Shisui lo miro antes de meterse a la regadera – Me gustaría saber ¡¿cómo es que logro que cuatro Mastines Napolitanos entrenados para guardia se comportasen como sus mascotas?! – Shisui sonrió.

- ¡¿Quieres que vayamos a preguntarle?!

- ¡No! ¡Lo que quiero es que me acompañes a ver a los Inuzuca en busca de una explicación o mi dinero!, ¡estoy pagando muy caro su error! – Shisui suprimió una pequeña carcajada.

- ¡No es para tanto Itachi!, ¡la carne no es tan mala! – Itachi suspiro profundamente.

- ¡No me quejo tanto de la carne como del sufle de perejil y espinaca relleno de alubias! – Esta vez Shisui no pudo contenerse.

- ¡Entonces será mejor que salgamos sin desayunar!, ayer vi a Mikoto con Pápalo, betabeles y espinacas.

XXX

- Muy bien Hinata, ¡Kiba tenía razón!, ¡en verdad tienes ángel con los animales! dude cuando me dijo que podía confiar en ti para este trabajo, ¡nada personal! solo que normalmente no permito que nadie ajeno al clan trabaje aquí pero… bueno tu eres como de la familia y mi hermano es un holgazán – Hinata miro con alegría a su jefa Hana Inuzuca, la hermana mayor de su amigo Kiba, no podía pensar en una jefe mejor, Hana era hermosa, inteligente, fuerte pero sobre todo era muy justa, le había ofrecido empleo por una semana y aquel era su último día - Necesito que limpies las Jaulas de los animales mientras entrenan, después coloca alimento y agua en cada jaula y cuando hayas terminado necesito que ayudes a mi madre con las hembras en celo ¡¿De acuerdo?! – Hinata asintió, tomo los utensilios de limpieza y hecho un vistazo a las jaulas de los perros, había por lo menos 30 de ellas en aquel lugar, se arremango su overol y se fue directo a la primera jaula _"¡Por fin podré pagar la renta! ¡Justo a tiempo!"_ aquel pensamiento la hiso feliz, _"Trabajar con animales es muy agradable, son tiernos, agradecidos y los dueños siempre suelen estar en su mejor disposición, ¡da mucha satisfacción ayudarlos!" _nada podría arruinar aquella felicidad, ¡nada en aquel último día podía salir mal! ¡¿cierto?!


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**DULCE CUPIDO**

- Lo siento señor Uchiha ¡en realidad ignoro cómo es que pudo ocurrir lo que usted me relata!, es imposible que estos animales hayan hecho amistad con un extraño ¡a menos que fuera un Inuzuca entrenador con los comandos adecuados! – Itachi se encontraba impasible ante aquel hombre.

- Entonces su entrenamiento fue deficiente

- Es extraño y poco probable, pero podemos mandar a sus animales con nuestro mejor entrenador, Inuzuka Hana, ella hará una evaluación para determinar donde estuvo el error.

- ¡¿Es buena?! – Aquel hombre asintió.

- ¡La mejor! – Itachi asintió – la llamare de inmediato.

XXX

- ¡Sujétala de la forma en que te indique Hinata o recibirás una buena mordida! – Hinata mantenía a una de las hembras Mastín Napolitano en celo sobre la mesa de exploración, aplicaba parte de su peso sobre su cuerpo y cuello, mientras sujetaba las patas de tal manera de que no tuviera apoyo con la mesa – Aquella mujer hacia un frotis vaginal para determinar el momento exacto de su celo.

- ¿Por qué razón no la deja con el macho todo el tiempo de su celo Tsume sama? – aquella mujer la miro con una sonrisa.

- ¡Como me gustaría que Kiba pusiera el mismo entusiasmo que tú!, los perros se vuelven agresivos cuando están en celo, las hembras tienden a defenderse antes de estar listas y después de que su celo pasa, los machos se vuelven agresivos y territoriales al percibir a una hembra en celo si pusiéramos machos con cada hembra nos harían difícil su manejo durante el tiempo de su celo el cual puede durar de 7 a 15 días, lo mejor que podemos hacer es inseminarlas artificialmente – Hinata asintió en comprensión. Kiba entraba en aquel lugar toda su ropa estaba rasgada y tenía algunas mordidas en su mano.

- ¡Kiba!, ¡¿olvidaste ponerte todo tu equipo de protección?! – Kiba gruño en tono molesto.

- ¡No lo olvide!, ¡este equipo esta defectuoso!, ¡se rompió fácilmente durante el ataque del perro K-9-36! – El seño de la mujer se molesto.

- Grrr, ¡siempre das escusas!, ¡el equipo debe revisarse antes y después de cada entrenamiento! - Hinata miro con preocupación a Tsume antes de hablar.

- A decir verdad yo ayude a Kiba a revisar su equipo antes de ponérselo – Tsume miro a Hinata como si no le creyera.

- Has estado ayudándome toda la mañana ¿Cuándo hiciste eso? – Hinata desvió el rostro algo apenado.

- Me parece que fue entre la 10ª y 11ª hembra que traje – Tsume miro a Hinata y luego a Kiba que sonreía satisfecho antes de levantarse

- ¡no discutiré más!, ¡Hinata lleva a la perra en celo a su jaula y atiende las heridas de Kiba!, ¡revisare el equipo yo misma!.

XXX

Hana miraba molesta aquel engreído.

- Entonces ¡¿tengo alguna oportunidad?! ¿Tal vez una cita a la luz de las velas? champaña y luego tal vez… hacernos compañía mutuamente sobre sábanas de seda – Itachi miro con aburrimiento a Shisui.

- Podrías aprovechar los días de San Valentín – Shisui miro a Itachi de reojo y una sonrisa pícara apareció en sus labios.

- Si delante de mí se apareciera un dulce Cupido como el tuyo no lo pensaría dos veces – Shisui sonrió al ver la cara de molestia de Itachi – Sobre todo si dice que cumplirá mis más dulces sueños – Luego sus ojos se volvieron hacia Hana – Pero siendo francos me atraen más las chicas rudas y difíciles, creo que nuestro destino es estar juntos.

- Señor Uchiha, agradecería que me indicara el problema por el cual vienen – Shisui sonrió mientras Itachi señalaba a sus perros.

- dejaron pasar a un extraño.

XXX

- Kiba en verdad yo puedo llevarla – Hinata estaba mortificada, su amigo había insistido en llevar la perra el - Tsume san me lo ordeno a mí, no deberías hacer mi trabajo además estas herido.

- Hinata ¡somos amigos!, ¡dame crédito! ¡¿si?! ¡Estas pequeñas heridas no son nada! – Hinata asintió, de pronto la perra paró en seco negándose a caminar.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Kiba frunció el seño.

- No estoy muy seguro, será mejor que la llevemos rápidamente a su jaula, cuando entran en calor se ponen muy nerviosas – Kiba empezó a tirar de aquella hembra pero esta comenzó a forcejear poniendo todo su peso y fuerza tratando de escapar, se dio la vuelta y lanzo una mordida hacia Kiba, ante aquel nuevo dolor, aquel joven no tuvo más remedio que soltar la correa que sujetaba a la hembra. Hinata se abalanzó tratando de sujetarla, pero fue en vano… la perra se había soltado.

- ¡Hinata! ¡Síguela! ¡Hay que detenerla! – Kiba se levanto y comenzó a seguirla sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo que estaba sangrando. Hinata se puso en pie y comenzó a correr tan rápido como podía.

XXX

Hana observaba como Itachi daba las instrucciones básicas en aquellos animales, ordenes que eran atendidas de inmediato.

- Parece que lo reconocen como dueño sin ningún problema, probemos ahora con algún extraño, Hana llamo a uno de los asistentes del lugar para que diera las instrucciones a los perros, nada, los animales no obedecían – No parece que haya problema con sus animales señor Uchiha, hacen la diferenciación bastante bien.

- nh y sin embargo dejaron pasar a una extraña e incluso la acompañaron hasta la puerta de la casa, explique eso – Hana miro consternada a Itachi y luego a los perros.

- No me lo puedo explicar a menos que tenga los comandos de un entrenador, lo cual es difícil considerando que son por sonidos ultrasónicos de silbatos especiales ¡Nadie podría imitarlos!

- Tu puedes entrenarme cuando quieras, te aseguro que solo te obedeceré a ti – Hana miro de reojo a Shisui quien parecía divertido ante sus reacciones, por otro lado la paciencia de Itachi parecía estarse acabando.

– Bien veamos como realizan la guarda – Llamo a uno de sus asistentes para que se pusiera el traje de protección antes de empezar.

XXX

Tsume frunció el entrecejo los use_"No está bien, parece que Kiba tenía razón, estos trajes son deficientes, no son seguros para nadie que_", empezó a contarlos, solo habia 10, contando el traje roto de Kiba eso hacia 11 trajes, ¿en donde estaría el traje que faltaba?.

XXX

Aquel Inuzuca salió corriendo con medio traje hecho trizas hacia el edificio, mientras los perros lo perseguían fuera de los campos de entrenamiento, cuando abrió la puerta la hembra en celo que perseguían Kiba y Hinata salía, los perros pararon en seco olfateando con interés a la hembra, el nerviosismo de esta hizo que echara a correr nuevamente hacia la salida del complejo. Hinata llamo la atención de Kiba hacia una camioneta que iba entrando en el lugar dejando salir a los animales. Kiba se volvió para ver como su hermana se acercaba.

- Hana, es una de las hembras en celo – Hana señalo una de las camionetas,

- Síguelos y mantenme informada – Kiba asintió y se volvió hacia Hinata

- Sube iremos por ellos – Hana se volvió al sentir dos presencias detrás de ella.

- Creí que podían controlarlos – dijo Itachi molesto hacia aquella mujer. Hana suspiro, sabía que tenía razón nada de eso se vio muy profesional

- Lo bueno es que ya se cual es el problema de sus animales señor Uchiha – Itachi la miro serio - Tienen debilidad por el sexo femenino, Shisui sonrió ante aquello – Hana les señalo la camioneta por en la que Kiba estaba subiendo – suban mi hermano ira en persecución de ellos.

- ¿Y tu preciosa? – pregunto Shisui.

**- **Los alcanzare en un momento.

- Hinata muévete– Kiba se lanzo al asiento del piloto mientras Hinata se movía hacia el asiento del copiloto, fue en ese momento que alguien mas abrió el lado del pasajero y entro rápidamente, Hinata se volvió para mirar quien era, se congelo al notar al joven delante de ella.

- ¡¿Uchiha Itachi?! – Itachi miro de frente a la joven que lo había llamado.

- ¿Dulce Cupido? – Hinata sintió que las mejillas se le teñían de color cuando la llamo así, pero no tuvo tiempo de contestar, alguien empujo a Itachi desde atrás haciéndolo chocar con Hinata.

- Muévete Itachi, no tenemos tiempo – Shisui entraba siguiendo a su primo.

- ¡Hey quienes son ustedes! – Kiba se volvió hacia los recién llegados viendo de frente a Shisui. (Itachi había quedado encima de Hinata)

- Los dueños ¡arranca ya niño! – Kiba arranco rápidamente, haciendo que todos se sujetaran de lo que tenían a la mano. Una vez en el camino Shisui se incorporo, cuando se volvió vio que su primo no se movía se acerco para ver si estaba bien, pero lo que vio fue a Itachi abrazado de una chica con los ojos cerrados a quien tardo un momento en reconocer.

- ¿Dulce Cupido? – La voz de Shisui hizo que ambos volvieran a la realidad, Hinata abrió sus ojos y sintió como sus mejillas se encendían al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se acaloraba, cuando noto la negra mirada de aquellos dos jóvenes observándola, se separo rápidamente de Itachi y trato de mirar hacia otro lado mientras sus dedos comenzaron a jugar entre sí, Shisui sonreía mientras le daba un discreto codazo a su primo – te dije que era el destino – Itachi pareció molestarse ante aquello y volvió su mirada hacia el frente.

- ¡Ahí van! – Los tres volvieron su mirada hacia donde Kiba señalaba, alcanzaron a ver como aquellos animales desaparecían por una la calle demasiado angosta para poder seguir en la camioneta.

- Rayos, ¡vamos! ¡Será mejor que nos apresuremos o los perderemos – Kiba freno cerca del lugar y los cuatro jóvenes bajaron para seguirlos. Al llegar al final de la calle se encontraron en un parque – Esto no está bien, mejor separémonos, ¡debemos encontrarlos ya! – Todos asintieron pero Kiba tomo la mano de Hinata.

- Será mejor que vengas conmigo, esos animales no te conocen y no tienes forma de detenerlos tu sola – Itachi miraba de mala gana a aquella pareja _"¡claro sarnoso! ¡Buen pretexto!"._

- Será mejor que ella vaya con mi primo – Todos se volvieron a ver a Shisui que sonreía de medio lado - tu estas herido y no podrás controlarlos solo yo iré contigo – Itachi miro de reojo a su primo, no sabía que le molestaba mas, haberse topado con aquella chica o a su primo haciéndola de Cupido. Kiba pareció meditarlo por un momento.

- Bien, nos veremos aquí en una hora ¡Vamos!.

XXX

Shisui tenía que admitirlo aquel chico era un rastreador excepcional, había encontrado el rastro de dos de sus perros fácilmente y ahora se dirigían hacia ellos. Pronto llegaron a una arbolada, dos de los Mastines estaban echados, uno de ellos parecía estar herido, pues se lamia la pata insistentemente. Shisui silbo a lo que sus animales obedecieron instantáneamente. Cuando se acercaron fueron rodeados con una cadena rápidamente, Kiba los reviso.

- Parece que son jóvenes – Shisui asintió.

- Estos son Fobos y Deimos solo tienen año 9 meses – Kiba asintió, será mejor que los llevemos al vehículo y traigamos algo de equipo, parece que estuvieron en pleito con otros perros.

- ¿Qué significa?

- ¡Problemas!

XXX

Itachi y Hinata caminaban en silencio mirando hacia todas direcciones, ambos se lanzaban miradas discretas cuando sentían que el otro no los miraba, pronto llegaron a un claro donde juegos infantiles estaban colocados, algunos niños jugaban en ellos bajo la mirada protectora de sus padres, pero no había señal de los animales, Itachi suspiro con cansancio _"Shisui es mejor que yo en esto, además esos animales lo obedecen mas a el que a mí",_ una suave brisa llego hasta el y pudo sentir el olor a flores silvestres _"huele como Dulce Cupido"_, Se inmovilizó un momento ante el pensamiento, recordó el aroma de aquella chica mientras la tenia sostenida en sus brazos contra su pecho, el aroma lo había embriagado. Volvió sus ojos hacia ella, sostenía su cabello con una mano evitando que le tapara el rostro, observo sus ojos eran de un color único no eran de un color pero no eran blancos, tenían un tinte lavanda sutil y hermoso _"¡genial!, gracias a Shisui y sus tontas ideas ahora estoy sugestionado, tengo suficientes problemas como para meterme en líos, ¿dónde estarán esos perros?". _

- ¡Ahí van! – Itachi se volvió para ver el camino que Hinata señalaba, alcanzó a ver a dos de sus perros, silbo para que se detuvieran pero fue ignorado, teniendo que reiniciar la persecución.

- No eres su dueño favorito – Itachi miro a Hinata de mala gana.

- Shisui es su dueño favorito – Itachi miraba como se tiraban mordidas entre ellos mientras corrian, pronto llegaron a un grupo de perros que parecían enfrascados en una pelea, Hinata observo a todos esos animales y vio lo que pasaba, la hembra en celo había quedado atrapada por la correa a un arbusto y se estaba defendiendo mientras varios perros callejeros se habían acercado, comenzando una pelea con los Mastines de Itachi.

- Tenemos que llevarnos a la hembra – Dijo Hinata buscando el mejor camino para acercarse.

- Mala idea – Itachi se daba cuenta que tratar de llevarse a la hembra de entre un grupo de machos significaba quedar herido.

- ¿Que sugiere?.

- nh – El sonido de un teléfono, interrumpió sus pensamientos. Kiba saco el pequeñoa aparato para contestar.

- Si Kiba…, están peleando con otro grupo de perros…, estamos a 200 m en dirección noroeste de los juegos centrales – Indico Hinata – Bien esperaremos – Hinata se volvió hacia Itachi - Kiba y su…

- Primo.

- Si, ellos tienen dos perros, ya vienen para acá con el equipo necesario – Itachi asintió, no quedaba más que esperar. Ambos oyeron un ruido y se volvieron hacia donde estaba la hembra atrapada, un niño se había escabullido y trataba de liberarla.

- Dios – Hinata se hecho a correr, cuando llego tomo al niño, un par de perros se echaron sobre ella considerándola un rival, Itachi los golpeo con la rama de un árbol y luego ayudo a Hinata y al niño a trepar al árbol más cercano siguiéndolos rápidamente.

- ¡Estas demente niño! – Aquel chico miro el rostro molesto de Itachi y abrazandose fuertemente a Hinata comenzó a llorar.

- No eres muy bueno con los niños tampoco, ¿verdad? – Itachi se volvió a Hinata que lo observaba _"soy genial con los niños, los niños me aman, solo hay que ver a Sasuke pegado a mi todo el tiempo, solo que ese niño casi hace que salgamos todos heridos"_ tomo aire, por alguna razón quería demostrar que era genial con los niños.

- Escucha niño – aquel pequeño alzó la mirada – aunque tus intenciones sean buenas tus acciones afectan a otros tu imprudencia no solo pudo resultar en que salieras herido, nosotros o cualquiera que estuviera viendo también, debes tener más cuidado – Aquel discurso salió sin ser rudo o grosero, sus palabras llenas de verdad aunque duras parecían tener el efecto de tranquilizar. Aquel niño asintió e Itachi pudo notar una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento hacia el de parte de aquella chica - Creo que sería buena idea que sacaras tu arma secreta – indico Itachi, Hinata lo miro con incomprensión mientras el niño sollozaba suavemente.

- ¿A-a que se refiere? – Hinata se sonrojo, su tartamudeo habia vuelto "_rayos, debe pensar que soy una retrasada mental"._

- Me refiero al truco que usaste para que mis perros te obedecieran – Hinata sintio como sus mejillas se acaloraban

- En realidad un amigo me ayudo – dijo por fin desviando la mirada y apretando al niño en contra suya para tranquilizarse mutuamente.

- El chico Inuzuka – Hinata dudo un momento antes de asentir.

- Kiba kun… - Itachi la observo de reojo – Kiba kun es un buen amigo, no es su culpa, solo me ayudo porque se lo pedí, asumiré la culpa, por favor – Por un momento Itachi lo considero, después de todo aquello era su culpa, no estarían en esa situación si no fuera por esa chica, pero que podía hacer para que pagara por ello – Va a… - Itachi volvió a mirarla, sus ojos estaban asustados y casi podía sentir que estaba a punto de llorar mientras su rostro se sonrojaba – Usted me va a… - Itachi se sorprendió un poco, su corazón palpito con fuerza mientras veía como una de las manos de esa chica se posaba sobre su pecho - ¡Usted quisiera que yo…! bueno… y-ya sabe… porque yo quisiera que lo arregláramos y yo podría… hacer cualquier… - Itachi trago saliva, _"pero en qué está pensando esta chica ¡¿acaso cree que yo quiero…?!"._ Algunas imágenes de sus sueños vinieron a su mente antes de contestar.

XXX.

Kiba sacaba una jaula y al menos dos bastones con correa.

- Y bien ya los tienen – Kiba y Shisui se volvieron, Hana, la hermana que Kiba estaba detrás de ellos con un rifle.

- Tú me tienes a mi preciosa – Shisui sonrió con descaro, mientras los ojos de Hana rodaban. Kiba miro de reojo a Shisui, no sabía si golpearlo por molestar a su hermana o compadecerlo por molestar a su hermana.

- Te diré lo que se en el camino – dijo Kiba por fin echando a andar.

XXX

- ¡Eso no será necesario! – Dijo finalmente, ¡¿cómo podía pensar esta chica que él podía tomar ventaja de ella de ese modo?! ¡Él era Itachi Uchiha! ¡No necesitaba ese tipo de favores!, ¡podía obtenerlos sin obligar a nadie!.

- ¡Entonces! ¡¿Me perdona por invadir su propiedad?! – Hinata suspiro con alivio - no quería ir a la cárcel por eso, pero aún así podría trabajar para usted algún tiempo para compensar la molestia, ¡soy buena en las labores del hogar ¡¿sabe?! – Itachi se paralizo y se sintió como un idiota por lo menos durante 5 segundos _"claro mandarla a la cárcel por invasión de propiedad era lo más obvio y que quisiera arreglarlo por medio de su trabajo lo más lógico ¡¿Por qué pensé otra cosa?!". _De pronto se escucharoncuatro disparos que los hicieron volver su mirada, Hana había disparado a cuatro de los animales mientras Kiba y Shisui sujetaban a otros dos; los dardos tranquilizantes comenzaron hacer efecto y aquellos animales poco a poco comenzaron a caer completamente dormidos.

- Pensé que había dicho que podía manejarlos señor Uchiha – Itachi salto a tierra sin prestar atención. Se volvió hacia Hinata para ayudarla a bajar al niño tomándolo entre sus brazos.

- ¡Ah! que hermoso cuadro – dijo Shisui ante lo que veía, luego se volvió hacia Hana – ¿No te gustaría que formáramos una familia igual preciosa?, nuestros hijos serian encantadores – Hana sonrio y se acerco a el ayudándolo con el bastón con que sujetaba el perro, Shisui sonrió ante lo que creía una aceptación hasta que otro disparo se escucho, Shisui se llevo la mano hacia su pierna para sacar aquel dardo – No era necesario princesa, me tienes (¡) – dijo con ironía antes de caer al suelo noqueado. Itachi mantenía una expresión neutra ante aquello, de pronto comenzo a andar pasando por encima de Shisui.

- Tsk, me voy a casa, espero me mande a mis animales de vuelta Inuzuca san junto con mi primo si no es molestia – Hana miro molesta aquel Uchiha.

- ¡Seguro! pero aún no sabemos qué fue lo que estuvo mal con ellos – Itachi siguió caminando.

- Ya se que paso con ellos Inuzuca san y no tiene que ver con su entrenamiento – Hana y Hinata observaron como aquel hombre se alejaba mientras Kiba, metía al perro dentro de una jaula.

XXX

Hana acababa de terminar de llenar aquel cheque.

- Aquí esta Hinata chan, ¡hiciste un buen trabajo! – Hinata sostuvo aquel cheque durante un momento pero dudo por unos instantes antes de devolvérselo a Hana.

- Gracias Hana san pero yo… no lo merezco – Hana miro extrañada a Hinata.

- No entiendo, tu trabajo fue impecable – Hinata suspiro con fuerza.

- Verás, Uchiha san trajo a sus animales porque yo le pedí a Kiba que los controlara, mando la señal a través de mi celular y bueno, lo que paso hoy – suspiro con resignación – Yo debía llevar a la perra no Kiba, ¡fue mi culpa que se escapara!, lo siento – Hana tenía una expresión de asombro.

- ¡¿Quieres decir que Kiba conoce los comandos de entrenamiento?! – Hinata miro extrañada a Hana lo que no paso desapercibido por ella – Quiero decir ¡que nadie se los ha enseñado! ¡¿cómo es que el…?! – Hinata sonrió ante aquello.

- Kiba kun es muy talentoso y sumamente inteligente, solo le aburren los trabajos de siempre – Hinata miro hacia todos lados antes de casi susurrar – De hecho ha estado entrenando a un perro callejero llamado Akamaru y ha hecho un trabajo excelente – Hana miro a Hinata sorprendida antes de sonreírle.

- Bueno eso es excelente Hina chan supongo que hablare con Kiba al respecto – Hinata sonrió, Kiba merecía ser reconocido - y por lo de hoy no te preocupes supuse lo que paso, todos cometemos errores, nos hacen mejores ¡¿sabes?! por ejemplo, yo me pase de dosis con uno de los Uchiha y lo tuve que mandar completamente sedado a su casa y créeme nadie protesto por eso – Hana colocó aquel cheque de vuelta a las manos de Hinata – Esto es tuyo Hinata san, ¡en verdad te lo ganaste! – Hinata tomo aquel cheque completamente agradecida y feliz hacia Hana.

- Gracias Hana san.


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

DULCE CUPIDO

Hinata arreglaba los últimos detalles encomendados por su nuevo jefe, un ilusionista, un mago, 'El gran Ibiki' era un genio en la manipulación de las mentes y ya llevaba trabajando con el por una semana, no había hecho ninguna función, solo practicar_, ´la función'_ decía _'es la culminación de un arduo trabajo'_ y Hinata entendía a lo que se refería, todas y cada una de las ilusiones que habían trabajado requerían de una coordinación entre ambos más que extenuantemente perfecta y mucha elasticidad por parte de ella, nuevamente y muy a pesar de ella, debía agradecerle a su padre por tener la condición física adecuada para aquel trabajo, no solo la ilusión dependía de ella, también la vida de su jefe y agradecía, ¡no!, le honraba tal confianza en ella. Luego miro el traje que debería de utilizar aquella noche.

- Ibiki san – Aquel hombre con marcas profundas por antiguos errores la miro seriamente – ¿Por qué debo usar este traje? – Aquel hombre sonrió ante la cara obviamente abochornada de su nueva asistente.

- Necesito una distracción – Hinata pareció confundida, por lo que aquel hombre rio suavemente mientras posaba sus manos en los hombros de Hinata – no hay mejor distracción que una mujer hermosa – Ahora el rostro de Hinata se encendía de un tono carmesí intenso

XXX

Itachi estaba lanzando comandos hacia aquellos perros, llevaba ya más de tres horas entrenando con ellos cuando Shisui se acerco a él.

- Has estado entrenando duro con ellos desde que volvimos de con los Inuzuca y ya pasaron dos semanas.

- nh – A shisui le apareció una vena en la frente, pero luego se relajo.

- No me digas, a Dulce Cupido le agradan los hombres que se llevan bien con los animales y los niños – Itachi se arrodillo para acariciar a sus perros.

- nh – Otra vez la vena se hizo visible

- Bueno, si no me quieres decir al menos dime como se llama ella

- ¿Quién?

- Dulce Cupido imbécil ¿de quién crees que hablo? – ¿A caso Itachi estaba evadiéndolo?, desde que llego solo había estado hablando ella

-No lo sé – El rostro de Shisui parecía incrédulo.

- ¿Quieres decir que estuviste atrapado en un árbol con ella y no le preguntaste su nombre? – Itachi se levanto y comenzó a limpiarse las manos con un trapo.

- No me interesa – Shisui suprimió sus deseos por gritarle y golpearlo, sabía que quería molestarlo para que dejara el tema y no iba a darle la satisfacción.

- Pero si te interesa que vea que eres bueno con los animales – Itachi miro de reojo a su primo.

- Lo hago porque me di cuenta de que si sucede un nuevo incidente con los perros y no estás estaríamos en problemas, solo minimizo futuros riesgos.

- Tsk, si seguro – Shisui jugó con su pie durante un momento, a veces discutir con Itachi se hacía cansado, pensó por un momento en ir a molestar a Sasuke, el temperamento explosivo de su primo siempre lo hacía sentir mejor.

- ¿Dangos? – Shisui subió su mirada ante la insinuación de Itachi – Te vez molesto, los dangos siempre te hacen feliz – Shisui sonrió mientras tomaba la cabeza de Itachi, _"definitivamente Itachi esta evadiendo el tema"_

- Seguro, pero será mejor que nos apresuremos, recuerda que tenemos compromiso – La mirada de Itachi pareció molestarse.

- preferiría no ir.

- Es por beneficencia y ya sabes que Fugaku no nos lo perdonaría – Shisui comenzó a caminar delante de su amigo – Si te hace sentir mejor es en el viejo teatro, de seguro podremos divertirnos – Itachi suspiro con pesar pero comenzó a seguir a su amigo.

- Nada de efectos fantasmagóricos esta vez, por favor – Shisui comenzó a reír.

- Lo prometo, pero ¿tal vez la aparición del fantasma de la ópera?

- No

- ¿Fuegos artificiales en medio del escenario?

- Shisui basta, ¿por qué me siento como el adulto en esta relación?

- Porque eres terriblemente aburrido

- nh


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

DULCE CUPIDO 6

Shisui miro a Itachi de reojo.

- ¿En serio? ¿Otro juego de equipo ninja? – Itachi sonrió ante su primo.

- Me gustan las armas ninja.

- Itachi ya no tienes espacio para colocar esas cosas, ¿por qué en vez de llenar tus muros con armas antiguas no compras pinturas o cosas así? ya sabes… arte – Itachi frunció el entrecejo.

- Me lo dice alguien que acaba de adquirir tres espadas samurái.

- Los samurái eran hombres de honor y arte, los ninjas eran rufianes sin ley que se vendían al mejor postor.

- Yo creo que eran héroes anónimos que sacrificaban su honor por una causa justa que nadie quería defender – Shisui suspiro, no estaba de humor para una discusión de dos horas cuyos argumentos ya estaban mas que repetidos un millón de veces.

- Bien como sea, será mejor que vayamos por nuestras nuevas adquisiciones… a menos que quieras ver el acto de magia que sigue a continuación – Shisui busco en su programa el nombre del mago – 'El gran Ibiki' creo que he escuchado de él, es bueno - Itachi se puso en pie.

- Los actos de magia me aburren, casi siempre descubro el truco antes de que concluya la ilusión – Shisui se puso en pie para seguirlo - bien, pero… ¿podríamos ir tras bambalinas un rato?, sabes que me fascina este viejo teatro – Itachi asintió ante la propuesta de Shisui.

- Lo que sea en lugar de estar aquí sentado

- No importa lo que hagan los quiero aquí para la recepción – Aquella voz los hizo volverse, Fugaku Uchiha los miraba con seriedad por lo que ambos asintieron.

- Yo voy con ustedes – Sasuke se levanto de su asiento pero fue detenido por su madre.

- A no jovencito, ¡la última vez te escapaste y no te volvimos a ver hasta después de dos días! – Sasuke se puso molesto y se volvió hacia su madre.

- Por última vez ¡un par de fans locas me secuestraron! – Mikoto lo jalo hacia su lugar.

- Mayor razón para tenerte vigilado.

- ¿Por qué a Itachi y a Shisui no los vigilas igual?.

- A ellos no los secuestran desde los 9 años

Itachi y Shisui comenzaron a salir evitando oír las protestas de Sasuke. Apenas iban saliendo cuando el anunciador presentaba el primer número después de la subasta.

- señoras y señores ante ustedes uno de los mejores ilusionistas del mundo 'El gran Ibiki' – Los aplausos se iniciaban – la voz de un hombre agradecía al público Shisui alcanzo a oír como aquel mago presentaba a su hermosa asistente, los aplausos y silbidos lo hicieron detenerse.

- Umh… Itachi, ¿podríamos volver?, parece que la chica es bastante linda – Itachi tomo a su primo por la oreja.

- Camina, no pierdas el tiempo con algo que jamás tendrás.

XXX

Las mejillas de Hinata se encontraban encendidas, los aplausos y silbidos al momento de salir no habían disminuido, Ibiki se inclino hacia ella.

- Hinata chan, les encantas, ahora concéntrate necesito que empecemos la función – Hinata asintió y se dio la vuelta para ir por los primeros objetos mágicos, los silbidos se incrementaron al darle la espalda al público, pronto volvió con aquellos instrumentos que Ibiki tomo con destreza y elegancia. Los trucos de magia se fueron sucediendo, flores, pichones, fueron saliendo sin parar, nada parecía sorprender al público eran trucos comunes, pero pronto empezaron a subir de intensidad de pronto Ibiki saco un gigantesco sombrero de su sombrero y de él un hermoso lobo que hizo feliz a la audiencia.

XXX

Itachi no veía la razón de que su primo insistiera en estar en aquel lugar, justo debajo del escenario pero lo veía intensamente entretenido en remover cuanto objeto encontraba solo para preguntar…

- ¿Para que crees que sirva esto Itachi? – Itachi miro el objeto que sostenía su primo en la mano, una pequeña estatua de papel mache con enormes cuernos.

- Es una representación de Loki un Dios vikingo y solo sirve como ambientación – Shisui lo examino un momento y luego lo lanzó por encima de su hombro.

- Seguro que si nos aplicamos encontraremos algo interesante – pronto continúo sacando cosas de un costal

- ¿cómo qué?

- que tal esto – Shisui saco otro muñeco de papel mache, solo que esta vez era la representación de Cupido, un bebe regordete con un arco y una flecha con alitas en la espalda – Creo que me gusta más el tuyo – Itachi lanzo un suspiro de fastidio.

- Volverás con ese tema ¿cierto? – Shisui sonrió con malicia.

- creo que ya te di suficiente descanso, ahora ¿por qué evades el tema? – Itachi entrecerró los ojos sabía que Shisui seguiría con aquello hasta la tumba de ser necesario ya se lo imaginaba senil, calvo y en sillas de ruedas con una foto de Dulce Cupido en sus manos echándole en cara no haber conseguido una mujer así a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, suspiro resignado.

- ¿Tienes una foto de ella? – Shisui se sorprendió por el cambio en la conversación.

- No.

- Si prometes no conseguir una hablaremos del tema – Shisui subió su mano en forma de promesa mientras asentía.

XXX

Hinata veía como uno a uno todos y cada uno de los hombres que habían subido el escenario a inspeccionar las ataduras de Ibiki la miraban de reojo, luego se retiraban mientras ella apretaba un botón a la señal del mago, Ibiki comenzó a descender dentro del tanque de agua, debía liberarse a la vista de todos, pronto soltó sus amarres y comenzó a nadar, trato de abrir la tapa del tanque pero parecía inútil de pronto, Hinata se acerco rápidamente con un mazo para romper el vidrio pero una señal del mago le indico que parara, de pronto fue hacia uno de los costados y comenzó a atravesar el vidrio.

XXX

- Sabes la razón – Shisui lo miro molesto.

- De saber no preguntaría.

- No puede haber nada entre nosotros – Shisui respiro para tranquilizarse.

- No creo que estés seguro, de otro modo no tratarías de llevarte mejor con los perros – Itachi desvió la mirada.

- Ya pasaron dos semanas desde entonces y no creo que la vuelva a ver – Shisui sonrió no se había equivocado.

- Créeme la volverás a ver.

- Sabes bien que no nos movemos en los mismos círculos mi padre no lo aceptaría – Shisui poso sus manos en los hombros de Itachi.

- solo estas dando escusas, ¿Qué te preocupa realmente? – Itachi suspiro derrotado.

- No estoy seguro – Shisui miro a Itachi, ahora lo entendía muy en el fondo de su ser había algo que lo preocupaba, se pregunto si tendría que ver con su primera novia.

- Al menos aceptas que te gusta.

- Jamás dije eso.

- Admitiste que te preocupaba lo que tu padre pensara, eso es admitir que te gusta, no tienes de que preocuparte, esa chica esta en tu destino – Los ojos de Itachi volvieron a entrecerrarse.

- Shisui… lamento decírtelo pero el destino no existe.

- Itachi… lamento decírtelo pero no puedes vencer al destino – los dos se miraron por un momento.

- ¿Crees que algo o alguien está destinado para nosotros?, así ¡nada más! ¿Sin esforzarnos? que simplemente puedo sentarme en una roca sin importarme nada porque de cualquier modo seré millonario – Shisui frunció el seño.

- El destino solo te abre caminos y te da oportunidades pero depende de ti aprovecharlos o dejarlos ir, lo mismo que con esta chica – Itachi no pudo vitar una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

XXX

Ibiki colocaba a Hinata dentro de un sarcófago de cristal y lo paseaba con insistencia ante todos para que vieran que no había por donde salir, luego se detuvo y lo cubrió con una capa aterciopelada luego dio algunos pases mágicos. Hinata aprovecho para salir por una portezuela falsa, luego abrió una bolsa disimulada entro de las costuras de la capa y saco una serpiente que coloco rápidamente en su lugar antes de escurrirse fuera de la capa por el otro lado.

XXX

Itachi parecía molesto con su primo, por lo que simplemente dio un par de pasos alejándose de él, pisando inconscientemente una colchoneta ahí colocada.

- Bien, entonces simplemente abriré mis brazos de este modo y llamare a las grandes fuerzas del destino – Shisui se molesto.

- Itachi esto no es un juego, deberías tomarlo más en serio.

- ¡Oh grandes fuerzas del destino! ¡si Dulce Cupido es mi destino por favor que caiga ahora mismo en mis brazos vestida con un traje de conejita de playboy!.

- ¡Al menos aceptas que eres tan pervertido como yo! - Itachi iba a decir algo cuando una puerta falsa sobre su cabeza se abrió y una chica cayó directamente en sus brazos extendidos, ambos parpadearon y se fijaron en aquella chica, traía puesto un traje de conejita de playboy negro bastante ajustado, sus muñecas, tobillos y cuello estaban adornados con cintas de piel sintética blanca, su cabello negro estaba adornado con una diadema blanca con orejas de conejo negras, cuando levanto su mirada Itachi se olvido de respirar.

- ¿Uchiha san?

- ¿Dulce Cupido?

Shisui se echo a correr y movió a Itachi de su posición.

- ¡genial! ¡Déjame intentarlo! – Extendió sus brazos y se coloco en la misma posición de Itachi – ¡Oh grandes fuerzas del destino! ¡si Hana Inuzuka es mi destino por favor que caiga ahora mismo en mis brazos completamente desnuda! – Itachi miro a su primo molesto mientras Hinata observaba bastante confundida – ¿en tanga sin top? – Paso un momento pero no sucedía nada - ¿en bikini?... bien en traje de conejita de playboy – finalmente se rindió y cruzo los brazos – creo que a veces debemos darle una mano al destino.

- ¡um! ¿Uchiha san? – Itachi bajo su mirada y se dio cuenta de que aquella chica seguía en sus brazos, sus mejillas se habían encendido y jugaba con sus dedos – Y-yo… n-necesito volver… al e-escenario podría ayudarme a subir… p-por favor – Itachi levanto su mirada hacia el techo había olvidado que estaban debajo del escenario.

- ¿ayudante de mago? – Hinata asintió, por un momento Itachi dudo, no quería que nadie la viera en aquel atuendo

- Itachi – Itachi y Hinata se volvieron hacia Shisui – La señorita está trabajando, puedes intentar secuestrarla en otro momento – ambos se sonrojaron, pero Itachi la bajo solo para poner sus manos como estribillo. Hinata estaba completamente roja, coloco su pie y sintió como era impulsada hacia arriba lo que le permitió alcanzar la pequeña puerta falsa por la que había caído, Itachi se sonrojo terriblemente cuando miro hacia arriba su blanca espalda estaba expuesta y el traje se ajustaba bastante bien a sus glúteos adornándolos con una coqueta colita de conejo, desvió su mirada solo para notar que Shisui no perdía detalle. La intensa mirada de Itachi hizo que Shisui se volviera hacia su primo y por primera vez se sonrojo ante la mirada de este, por lo que desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia el lado contrario.

- ¡gracias! – ambos se volvieron hacia el techo al escuchar la voz de la chica, Hinata comenzó a levantar la puerta cuando Shisui la detuvo.

- Sabes Itachi se ha vuelto genial con los perros, lo adoran… en verdad, más que a mí – Hinata parpadeo un par de veces y luego sonrió en dirección de Itachi.

- No me extraña, Itachi san es muy gentil, pude notarlo cuando hablo con aquel niño – Ya volvía a cerrar la puerta cuando volvió a asomarse – A por cierto… - sus mejillas se encendieron - Gracias Itachi san por… salvarme aquella vez, no tuve tiempo de agradecérselo – Itachi simplemente asintió antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Permanecieron un tiempo, en aquella posición esperando tal vez que volviera a aparecer, Shisui se volvió hacia su primo, Itachi tenía una sonrisa impresa en su rostro.

- Creo que la pones nerviosa – Itachi no perdía su posición ni la sonrisa, Shisui se acerco a él y lo golpeo en la frente.

- estúpido hermano menor – Itachi se tomo la frente mientras se volvía hacia Shisui bastante molesto.

- Ahora ¿qué pasa? – Shisui cruzo sus brazos mientras comenzaba a caminar fuera del lugar.

- Volviste a olvidar preguntar su nombre, a este ritmo tendrán hijos y seguirás llamándola Dulce Cupido – Itachi abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, aquello era lo último que había cruzado por su mente en aquellos momentos – Lo bueno es que ella si es rápida – Itachi lo miro curioso – bueno genio, por si no lo notaste dejo de llamarte Uchiha san, cuando se refirió a ti las últimas dos veces – miro de reojo a su primo - te llamó 'Itachi san' y no menciono mi nombre ni una vez – Itachi pareció sereno pero sintió una enorme felicidad ante aquello, siguió a su primo sin decir nada – Creo que en la recepción podremos averiguarlo, los artistas también están invitados - de pronto Shisui se detuvo – Un momento, ¡no menciono mi nombre ni una vez! – Shisui miro sus manos y luego tomo su barbilla – Mi encanto Uchiha tampoco funciono con Hana – Luego abrió los ojos y sus brazos cayeron a sus costados - ¡Por Dios!, ¡MI ENCANTO UCHIHA SE DESVANECE! ¡Estoy envejeciendo!, ¡debo conseguir pareja ahora antes que me parezca a Fugaku y todas mis esperanzas de conseguir familia se desvanezcan!.

- Ya decía yo que tu nariz se había ensanchado y que empezabas a tener prognatismo – Shisui se volvió hacia Itachi con preocupación, mientras Itachi solo veía hacia su cabeza – ¿Tu padre era calvo? – Shisui llevo una de sus manos hacia su cabello rápidamente, mientras Itachi sonrió ante la cara consternada de su primo y comenzó a caminar delante de él.

XXX

El acto del gran Ibiki llegaba a su fin entre gritos y ovaciones y ahora descendían del escenario con prisa, sacando rápidamente todos los instrumentos mágicos, para dar lugar al siguiente número. Hinata miraba de tanto en tanto aquella portezuela, pensando si Itachi seguiría ahí, tal vez sería bueno bajar un rato, tal vez… ¿agradecer por atraparla?, no, ¡eso sería estúpido!, que podría un hombre como Itachi Uchiha ver en ella, seguramente sería rechazada por él como todas aquellas chicas en San Valentín "¡_¿rechazada?!_"Hinata se inmovilizo un momento por aquel pensamiento "¿_acaso me interesa más de lo que creía?_", sacudió su cabeza y se concentro en su trabajo "_despierta Hinata, jamás conseguirás que se fije en ti, después de todo sin el apoyo del clan solo eres una chica común y sin ninguna gracia_" suspiro con resignación, recordó el breve momento en sus brazos, su rostro se encendió como un gran tomate rojo _"¿volví a tartamudear en frente de él? bien soy una chica común, sin gracia y con problemas de lenguaje… ¡genial!, ¡nada impresiona mas a un chico!_. "

- Hinata chan – Hinata levanto su rostro para toparse con el de Ibiki – Pareces contrariada ¿sucede algo? – Hinata negó suavemente ante la pregunta, luego noto que la observaba con preocupación y molestia.

- mmmhhh, ¿pasa algo Ibiki san? – Ibiki cerró los ojos y suspiro, luego los abrió y señalo a las cajas que Hinata llevaba.

- Debes estar muy distraída si guardas una serpiente con los conejos – Hinata bajo la mirada y vio aquella serpiente entre los conejos.

- ¡Aaaaahhh!, lo siento mucho Ibiki san – Bajo las cajas y se apresuro a sacar aquel reptil. Ibiki lo tomo entre sus manos y sonrió.

- No hay cuidado, afortunadamente siempre los alimento antes de las funciones, pero… - la miro por un momento – deberías tener cuidado – Hinata parpadeo un momento cuando noto que le ofrecía un sobre, lo tomo y lo observo un momento, era el dinero de su pago – Ahora te sugiero te cambies y salgas de aquí rápidamente.

- ¿Cómo? Pensé que iríamos a la recepción después de la función – Ibiki sonrió y señalo hacia un lado, Hinata vio a varios hombres que se agolpaban fuera del escenario – Mi asistente resulto lesionada por su grupo de fans y no es tan linda, corre yo te cubro – Hinata se incorporo y asintió.

- Gracias por todo Ibiki san – Aquel hombre asintió con una sonrisa.

- Si necesitas trabajo, solo búscame, eres una maravillosa asistente Hina cha, ahora… - Abrió una gran caja cercana a él – ¡El último gran acto de desaparición de la noche mi pequeña niña! – Hinata entendió a lo que se refería se introdujo en el, cuando Ibiki lo abrió nuevamente, Hinata había desaparecido.

XXX

Shisui e Itachi permanecían afuera del teatro de pie junto a una gran limusina, Shisui miraba la puerta principal mientras los ojos de Itachi miraban con discreción las puertas laterales.

- No te descorazones la volverás a ver.

-nh – Shisui sabía que Itachi estaba esperando volver a verla pero durante la recepción tuvieron que ocultarse al ver a Mikoto rodeada por 'sus amigas', generalmente eso no era nada bueno, de lejos lograron ver a 'el gran Ibiki' pero nada de Dulce Cupido.

- Aquí vienen – Anuncio Shisui a su primo cuyos ojos se volvieron hacia enfrente.

- ¿En donde estuvieron todo este tiempo? – Fugaku parecía molesto – No me gusta que pierdan el tiempo – Ninguno de los dos mostro ninguna emoción ni contestaron nada ante aquel hombre.

- Chicos en verdad me gustaría que por una sola vez nos vieran a todos juntos como una gran familia – Mikoto no parecía contenta con aquello tampoco – Mis amigas preguntaron tanto por ustedes, querían presentarles a sus hermosas hijas, chicas realmente de alcurnia – Mikoto suspiro – Al menos Sasuke estuvo ahí – Ambos primos se volvieron a ver a Sasuke que los observaba con una particular furia en sus ojos la palabra 'odio' era muy poca cosa para describirla, Shisui desvió la mirada de forma casual mientras la culpa en Itachi casi lo hacía pedir perdón.

- Bien, lo mejor es no dar escenas en público discutiremos esto en casa – todos asintieron ante la propuesta de Fugaku y comenzaron a abordar el automóvil, excepto Itachi que miraba hacia la multitud en busca de alguien.

- Itachi, debemos irnos – Itachi miro a su padre y asintió, pero cuando comenzaba a entrar observo a un joven pasar, sus ojos eran del mismo tono que el de Dulce Cupido, Itachi lo observo un momento, aquel joven sintió la mirada en el por lo que se volvió hacia Itachi, se observaron por un momento hasta que aquel joven dio una reverencia en forma respetuosa antes de perderse entre la gente.

- Itachi, ¿podemos irnos por favor? – La voz de su hermano llamo su atención por lo que solo asintió y entro en aquel auto para sentarse junto a él - ¿sucedió algo? – Itachi negó sin responder pero no podía dejar de preguntarse si aquel joven estaría relacionado de algún modo con Dulce Cupido.


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

DULCE CUPIDO capitulo 7

Aquello era extraño.

- ¿D.C? – Aquel hombre la miro con aburrimiento.

- Lo siento niña solo estarás aquí por un día no voy a mandar personalizar tu uniforme por tan poco tiempo así que si te preguntan explícales todo o cámbiate el nombre a Drucilla Cortez me da igual – Hinata miro el uniforme nuevamente, en realidad era muy lindo era un vestido blanco estilo princesa con listones y delantal de color azul en el frente, lo más indicado para aquel lugar, era un pequeño restaurant familiar con una pequeña panadería añadida llamado 'el país escondido entre las nubes', el lugar se llenaba constantemente, pero aquel día era especial, era 'el día blanco', el día en que aquellos chicos que recibieron un presente el día de San Valentín contestaban los sentimientos de las chicas que se los habían mandado, no solo se esperaban parejas a comer, se esperaban grandes pedidos de chocolates blancos y panecillos decorados, Hinata sonrió, parecía que sería un día arduo, pero sin duda, estaría lleno de recompensas, presenciar la unión de aquellas nuevas parejas llenas de esperanzas la hacía sentirse bien, por un momento la imagen de Itachi cruzo por su mente – ¿Niña me estas escuchando? – Hinata se volvió a ver a su nuevo jefe, sin duda era un hombre extraño su cabello era entre blanco y rubio, pero su piel era morena, mordisqueaba un enorme palillo y sus ojos parecían enormemente aburridos.

- Hai Darui san– Aquel hombre la miro con apatía antes de continuar.

- Te harás cargo de envolver los paquetes y ayudaras en el restaurant solo si es necesario – Hinata asintió, "_o_ _bueno, tal vez no sea tan emocionante como pensé después de todo_"

XXX

Aquello era ridículo

- Como es que siempre hay chicas alrededor de la mansión en este día – Sasuke miraba por la ventana, sus facciones estaban claramente molestas.

- Esperan una contestación – Sasuke ladeo la cabeza para mirar a su primo.

- Si, eso dije, creo que el mensaje es claro cuando nos negamos a recibir sus obsequios – Shisui sonrió hacia su primo.

- La esperanza muere al último – alboroto su cabello rápidamente – Míralo por el lado bueno, por lo menos no quedaste atrapado dentro de la empresa por tres días – Sasuke dio un manotazo para apartar la mano de Shisui de su cabello.

- ¡Quieres dejar de hacer eso!, ¡en verdad eres molesto! – Shisui sonrió y miro por la ventana "_tal vez debería darles algunos chocolates blancos en verdad no me siento más joven_"_, _Shisui pareció meditar aquello, "_Tal vez debería ir e invitar a Hana Inuzuca a salir_" - ¿Dónde está Itachi? – La voz de Sasuke lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- nh, la última vez que lo vi estaba entrenando – Sasuke se levanto de su asiento y metió las manos en sus bolsillos iba a marcharse cuando Shisui lo detuvo – no creo que desee compañía la última semana ha estado… algo… distante.

- lo he notado, ¿sabes la razón? – Shisui sonrió de medio lado.

- Parece que todas sus creencias sobre el destino están siendo puestas a prueba.

- Pensé que no creía en el destino.

- Eso dije

XXX

Fugaku Uchiha era un hombre severo, su rostro sereno e inexpresivo raramente mostraba sus emociones, no así su pie, que golpeteaba el piso sin cesar, señal inequívoca de que estaba nervioso. lo había olvidado, como era posible que lo hubiera olvidado, era la fecha en que se había declarado a Mikoto Uchiha su prima en tercer grado, había marcado San Valentín como referencia y hoy, justamente hoy, ¡lo había olvidado!, Mikoto lo iba a matar, tenía que pensar en algo ¡pronto!.

- ¡Fugakuuuu cariñooo! – Fugaku detuvo el ritmo de su pie al escuchar a su esposa canturrear su nombre, Mikoto lo conocía demasiado bien, sospecharía de inmediato si no se restringía de hacer aquello.

- dime preciosa – Mikoto se acerco a él como una niña en navidad, con sus manos en la espalda, rápidamente saco un regalo detrás de su espalda.

- Feliz aniversario cariño – Fugaku la miro, aquel espíritu alegre que lo conquistó no había desaparecido, lamentablemente tampoco su espíritu de lucha y competencia tan similar al de Sasuke. Fugaku tomo aquel obsequio y lo abrió con cuidado, pensando en que hacer, una vez que lo abriera Mikoto esperaría con ansias el suyo de vuelta.

- Sasuke, en verdad creo que deberías respetar su privacidad – Sasuke llego hasta la sala donde se encontraban sus padres seguido de Shisui.

- Tsk, tú nunca lo haces.

- Es diferente, yo soy mayor que el – Mikoto los vio sonriente.

- Niños por favor esperen un momento – ambos primos se detuvieron al escuchar a Mikoto hablar, parecería dulce pero era un ogro temible cuando no se le obedecía. Fugaku miro a su esposa con preocupación tal actuar solo significaba algo, tiro del último listón y abrió la caja, dentro había un pastel obviamente creación de su esposa – ¡Un pastel de acelga y jitomate con cubierta dulce de tejocote no solo hermoso sino nutritivo!, además podamos compartirlo con los chicos en nuestro aniversario – El rostro de los tres hombres mostraba preocupación, Shisui comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos un antiácido de la manera más discreta que le era posible y Sasuke palideció tanto que podía confundirse con una hoja de papel, las manos de Fugaku temblaron.

- Es algo muy lindo de tu parte querida, pero… - Shisui y Sasuke se volvieron hacia Fugaku.

- ¿No… te gusta? – La voz de Mikoto se había atenuado y una sombra de tristeza apareció en sus ojos.

- No si claro querida, lo que pasa es que…

- Eso arruinaría la sorpresa de papá – Todos se volvieron hacia la entrada, Itachi estaba mirando la escena con tranquilidad. Los ojos de Mikoto se abrieron con entusiasmo y se volvió con alegría hacia Fugaku.

- ¡En serio cariño!, ¿qué es? – Fugaku parecía igualmente sorprendido pero se compuso y tocio en su mano discretamente pidiendo socorro a Itachi.

- No podía decírtelo hasta que estuviera seguro pero si a mi padre no le importa que de las buenas noticias ahora…- Mikoto paso sus ojos de Fugaku a Itachi y de este de nuevo a su esposo quien solo asintió ante lo dicho por Itachi.

- Las reservaciones están listas padre, en el restaurante 'el país escondido entre las nubes' justo como lo solicitaste – Mikoto comenzó a saltar de alegría.

- ¡Oh Fugaku! ¡Cariño! el mismo lugar en donde me pediste que fuera tu novia y después tu esposa, ¡simplemente eres el mejor! – Los rostros de todos parecieron aliviados al saber que no tendría que comer aquello – Pero… ¿y mi pastel? – Ahora el rostro de todos volvió a palidecer.

- Lo dejaremos para la noche querida – todos asintieron menos Itachi.

- Además madre… - nuevamente la atención se enfoco en Itachi – papá nos advirtió que este año no quería compartir nada de lo que le prepararas, ama tu comida – Fugaku palideció de repente y miro algo molesto a Itachi, mientras Mikoto sonreía complacida


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

DULCE CUPIDO

No era extraño mirar a Mikoto saltar de alegría ante la mas mínima cosa pero Itachi notaba la enorme sonrisa de su padre al entrar en aquel lugar y eso… ¡era como entrar en la dimensión desconocida!. Sasuke se acerco tanto a su hermano como pudo.

- ¿Papá esta sonriendo? – murmuro tan bajo como podía.

- Extraño – contesto casi del mismo modo.

- ¡Na!, debe ser algún tipo de ilusión óptica, seguro está haciendo algún tipo de mueca al recordar lo que le espera al llegar a casa – dijo Shisui a espalda de ellos – luego poso una mano sobre el hombro de Itachi – Por cierto, gran salvada, ¿Cómo es que se te ocurrió esto? – Itachi volvió su mirada al frente.

- Cada año es lo mismo, papá encierra en un gran círculo rojo el día de San Valentín con el fin de no olvidar estar preparado para el día blanco, solo… - Sasuke miraba a su hermano y luego continuo.

- que siempre se le olvida y termina mandándonos a todos a buscar un regalo de último momento antes de que mamá lo mate – los dos mayores asintieron.

- Cuando vi la gran marca roja en el calendario decidí hacer esta reservación – Ahora Shisui y Sasuke lo miraron atentamente.

- ¿Desde cuándo miras tan atentamente el calendario? – Shisui sonrió ante la pregunta de Sasuke cuando vio el leve cambio en el rostro de Itachi.

- Desde hace un mes más o menos – luego se acerco a su oído - ¿cierto? – Itachi miro a su primo con molestia mientras cruzaba los brazos, gran error ante un Uchiha pues es señal inequívoca de que la persona está en estado de defensa, por lo que Sasuke reacciono de inmediato con sorpresa.

- ¿Que paso hace un mes? – Shisui miro a Sasuke y sonrió con picardía.

- ¡Un Dulce Cupido se le apareció!, tú estabas presente ¿lo olvidas? – Sasuke abrió grande los ojos y miro a su hermano cuyo rostro se mantenía inexpresivo.

- ¿La chica que se escabulló hasta la oficina? – Itachi no parecía darle importancia a lo que decían por lo que Sasuke miro a Shisui quien parecía divertido.

- La misma, ¡la de los pechos grandes! – Sasuke pareció entender que estaba dentro del juego de 'molesta a Itachi'.

- Bueno… a decir verdad, yo quede a sus espaldas, pero debo decir que tenía unas piernas bien torneadas y un trasero realmente hermoso – Ambos notaron como el dedo índice de Itachi comenzaba a golpetear en su brazo mientras su ceño se juntaba levemente – lástima que fue breve la vista, tanto holán no dejaba ver y se sentó con rapidez – Shisui no sabía si estaba más divertido por la reacción de Itachi o por la forma en que Sasuke trataba de minimizar futuras venganzas.

- Bueno Izuna la observo de perfil y después de que se fue ¡juro que voló al baño y se quedo ahí por más de una hora!, ¡estuvo una semana sin poder firmar ni un solo oficio! – Sasuke metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y miro de reojo a su primo.

- Recuerdo que Itachi también desapareció casi de inmediato – luego miro a Itachi - ¿Qué hiciste tu Anaki? - Itachi frunció el seño de llenó y se volvió hacia ellos.

- ¡Tsk!, si sus enfermizas mentes ya terminaron de divagar nuestro lugar está listo – Ambos primos vieron a Itachi alejarse hacia una mesa en la que sus padres aguardaban, ambos comenzaron a reir suavemente.

- gracias Shisui eso paga muchas cosas – Shisui comenzó a reír con mayor fuerza.

- solo no te relajes chico, seguro se cobra de esta – La sonrisa de Sasuke permanecía inalterable.

- siempre me molesta aunque no le haga nada.

- es la ley natural de las cosas yo lo molesto a él, el te molesta a ti y tu podrás molestar algún día a nuestros hijos… hasta que tengas los tuyos claro está – Sasuke puso cara seria.

- moriré de vejez antes de que ustedes decidan tener hijos – El rostro de Shisui se volvió serio, observo a su alrededor y vio a varias parejas compartir un algo especial entre ellas y se dio cuenta…, de que deseaba aquello.

- Quizá… no tarde tanto muchacho – dijo Shisui en un murmullo y empezó a caminar hacia la mesa en que los aguardaban seguido de la mirada incrédula de Sasuke.

XXX

Hinata parecía encantada en aquella labor, envolvía con soltura cada una de las cajas, marcándolas con tarjetas y entregándoselas a los chicos que esperaban con alegría, el único momento difícil fue al principio en que se le juntaron cinco cajas y estuvo a punto de confundirlas, después de eso todo fue sencillo.

- ¡¿estás demente Omoi?! – Una chica de tez morena y cabello rojizo grito a un joven de cabello rubio y tez morena – deja de alucinar y ponte a trabajar

- Solo digo que probablemente alguna chica con el corazón roto entrara por esa puerta, me vera y se enamorara de mi.

- ¡En tus sueños!, ¡lo más seguro es que vomite al verte! – Aquel chico la miro con apatía .

- solo estas celosa Karui, seguro está relacionado con tu complejo de inferioridad por tu pecho plano – la chica lanzo un golpe que lo estrello contra la pared, luego lo tomo por la solapa y lo saco de aquella habitación. Hinata parpadeo un par de veces ante la escena.

- Trabajas bien – Hinata se volvió hacia la rubia que trabajaba junto a ella, en realidad era muy bonita sus ojos eran azules, pero tenía una actitud un tanto… fría

- Gracias Samui– la chica miro el reloj enfrente de ella.

- No te relajes. – Hinata asintió

- Hai.

- Puesto que ya te acostumbraste a este ritmo, te dejare envolver los pasteles y los panecillos – Hinata la miro asombrada, aquel era el trabajo de aquella chica, la vio ponerse de pie y salir por una de las puertas sin decir ninguna otra palabra _''¿m-me está dejando sola?''_.

- Un pastel de chocolate blanco – Hinata alcanzó a escuchar, rápidamente se volvió hacia los pasteles y comenzó a buscar el solicitado – Una caja de chocolates especiales con relleno de licor – Hinata coloco el pastel a un lado y se volvió a buscar la caja de chocolates pedida – Una caja de panecillos dulces con cubierta glaseada – Nuevamente se volvió hacia los panecillos, afortunadamente esos estaban a la orden – Chocolates combinados envueltos en papel celofán – Hinata no daba crédito, toda la mañana había estado terriblemente tranquila y de pronto parecía que los pedidos comenzarían a llover, se volvió hacia los lados buscando ayuda pero se dio cuenta de que la habían dejado sola, los tres jóvenes que estaban con ella desaparecieron y solo una se había despedido, se dio cuenta de que no podría recordar todo si comenzaban a lloverle pedidos así que simplemente tomo una hoja y empezó a anotar todo _''debí darme cuenta de que algo no estaba bien cuando empezaron a lanzarse miradas los unos a los otros''_.

XXX

El espectáculo comenzaba en aquel lugar un enorme hombre de piel dorada y cabellos rubios comenzó a cantar algo entre hip hop y rap los jóvenes Uchiha levantaron una ceja al mismo tiempo, no debido desentonado canto o la música estridente si no debido a que Fugaku y Mikoto comenzaron a frotar sus narices entre ellos mientras se decían lo mucho que se amaban.

- voy a vomitar – Shisui se había puesto verde.

- No exageres – Sasuke miro a su primo de reojo. Shisui se puso de pie como si tuviera puesto un resorte.

- No exagero – simplemente camino a toda prisa hacia el baño, seguido de la mirada de sus primos en las mesas, sus padres parecían muy concentrados en ellos. Sasuke miro a Itachi esperando que se levantara detrás de su primo, al parecer tenía un debate interno, era obvio que seguía enojado con ellos. Suspiro resignado.

- Yo iré a ver que tiene – Se puso de pie y metió sus manos en los bolsillos antes de seguir a Shisui al baño. Itachi miro como su hermano se alejaba, ahora no tenía nada que hacer más que observar el espectáculo de sus padres o mirar al rubio cantar. Su dedo índice comenzó a tamborilear nuevamente.

- Padre, madre – ambos se volvieron a él, parecían molestos de ser interrumpidos – volveré a casa olvide que tenía algo de trabajo que debo entregar mañana – ambos asintieron y volvieron a lo suyo. – Tsk – Itachi se puso en pie rápidamente, atravesando la pista con el fin de salir lo mas pronto posible, las personas bailaban de forma desordenada inventando pasos totalmente locos, logro evitar a un muchacho que se tiro al suelo moviéndose como poseído, lamentablemente uno de los meseros no lo logro, varias copas de vino y una sopa cayeron encima de Itachi.

- ¡Ay Dios!, ¡lo siento mucho señor! – El mesero se levanto tan rápido como pudo y trato de limpiar a Itachi con uno de los trapos con los que limpiaban las mesas, el resultado fue… desastroso, ahora había migajas y restos de salsa en su traje – cielo santo pero que torpeza la mía permítame compensarlo – Itachi alzó su mano como seña para que parara.

- Suficiente, será mejor que lo deje así – Iba a continuar su camino cuando un enorme hombre rubio quien había visto todo bloqueo su camino.

- Inaceptable – Itachi levanto su mirada para toparse con los ojos de aquel hombre – nadie saldrá de mi restaurant en esas condiciones – Yugi nii – Aquel hombre hizo señas a una mujer para que se acercara – lleva a este hombre a los vestidores que se asee y dale ropas limpias, manda lavar su ropa y luego ve al centro comercial para conseguirle una nueva vestimenta.

- Eso no será necesario – Itachi trato de rodear la formidable figura enfrente de él pero su paso volvió a ser bloqueado.

- Si lo es – luego lo alzo y lo llevo el mismo hasta los vestidores – por favor de otro modo me sentiría deshonrado – lo deposito en el suelo – Yugi nii esperara afuera, entréguele su ropa cuando haya terminado – Y diciendo esto aquel hombre cerró la puerta del lugar, el rostro de Itachi era de sorpresa, no era común que alguien lo tratase como un niño, se volvió para contemplar aquel lugar, se observo en el espejo un momento, en verdad estaba hecho un desastre.

- supongo que no hara daño.

XXX

Hinata hacia lo posible por no perder el ritmo pero era acogedor todo aquello las órdenes no paraban y ella no tenía casi tiempo para envolver todas aquellas cajas, la fila se iba incrementando y los jóvenes comenzaban a impacientarse, fue entonces que sintió como la puerta de la habitación se habría, el hombre que la había contratado apareció, Hinata lo vio de reojo pero no tenía tiempo para distraerse.

- ¿Donde están Omoi, Karui y Samui? – Hinata entrego rápidamente aquel paquete, pensando en que decir, la verdad nunca le había gustado acusar a nadie.

- T-tuvieron que salir Darui san– Hinata se dio un golpe mental _''diablos maldito tartamudeo siempre me delata cuando miento''_. La expresión llena de aburrimiento de aquel hombre no cambio.

- Si supongo – Hinata se dio cuenta que el también quería excusarlos ante ella, por un momento pensó que se pondría a ayudarla pues no se movió durante un momento.

- Veré quien puede venir a cubrirlos – Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron con sorpresa, se volvió hacia Darui con desesperación.

- P-pero… - Hizo una seña hacia los pedidos que esperaban para ser envueltos, Darui los miro con aburrimiento.

- dije que buscaría a alguien ¿no es cierto? – y salió cerrando la puerta detrás de si mientras Hinata lo observaba con desesperación.

XXX

Itachi se sentó en una de las bancas del lugar, el traje blanco de los empleados en realidad no le parecía tan terrible después de todo, ahora solo tendría que esperar por su nueva ropa y rogaba porque no fuera algo de mal gusto porque llegar a casa vestido de aquel modo significaba un mes de burlas de parte de la familia entera pero llegar vestido de manera inadecuada era pasar tres meses siendo sermoneado por su madre. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un joven moreno entro en el lugar.

- ¿descansando?, tenemos las manos llenas aquí, ¡no podemos darnos ese lujo! – Darui pensó que era raro que no recordara al chico, después de todo el hacia las contrataciones, ¡pero eran tantos!, ¡rayos!, todos los años contrataba a varias personas solo para suplir a sus haraganes empleados, los cuales no podía despedir solo por ser familia, como podían exigirle que se acordara de todos ellos. Tomo a Itachi del cuello de la camisa y comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera de los vestidores sin darle tiempo a hablar, no paró hasta empujarlo dentro de un pequeño cuarto.

- Será mejor que te pongas a trabajar o no te pagaremos – ¡Eso era todo!, ¡era su límite!, ¡Ese no era modo de tratar a un Uchiha!, ¡mucho menos a él! primero lo ensucian, lo encierran en un vestidor, lo sacan a rastras, lo encierran en un pequeño lugar y le exigen trabajar bajo amenaza de no pagarle, ¡él no era un esclavo! ¡Era todo! ¡Aquel lugar ardería! ¡Todos los que trabajaban ahí vivirían de la basura por el resto de sus días y besarían sus pies por dejarlos!. No quedarían más que cenizas y…

- ¿Itachi san? – Itachi se volvió sorprendido al escuchar aquella voz, ahí delante de sus ojos estaba su Dulce Cupido _''¿su?''_, rodeada de pasteles en aquel vestido blanco que la hacía lucir hermosa, la vio acercarse hasta el – N-no pensé que lo encontraría aquí y menos… trabajando de eventual – las mejillas de Hinata se encendieron mientras le extendía su mano para que la tomase Itachi la tomo hipnotizado se miraron fijamente por un momento y la dejo guiarlo hasta llegar enfrente de un pequeño mostrador – P-puede hacerse cargo de aquella mitad, yo me hare cargo de esta – Aquello lo hizo despertar de su ensoñación, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de la enorme cantidad de pasteles, pastelillos y chocolates blancos en espera de ser envueltos y entregados.

- Bueno vera, lo que sucede… - Itachi estaba a punto de explicarse pero de pronto noto los enormes ojos blancos cristalinos y llenos de vida mirándolo.

- Esto es un desastre me dejaron sola, en verdad estaba a punto de llorar – su rostro se veía desvalido, sus manos se juntaron sobre su pecho y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo carmín que la hacían ver totalmente encantadora – M-me siento muy feliz de que este aquí Uchiha san – Itachi estaba seguro que había estado a punto de explicar algo, solo que no recordaba que, podía oir el golpetear de su corazón en su pecho y por alguna razón inexplicable sus ojos no quitaban la vista de aquellos labios rojizos que sonreían de manera encantadora solo para el, estaban tan cerca… encerrados… juntos… solos…

- ¡Pueden darse prisa ahí adentro!, ¡tengo que ir con mi chica! – Aquello hizo saltar a Hinata y colocar un enorme pastel en las manos de Itachi quien solo parpadeo ante esto.

- Me encargare de los chocolates son la mayoría y estoy más acostumbrada a ellos Uchiha san – Itachi asintió ante aquello y comenzó a buscar la tapa y la caja para aquel pastel.

XXX

Ambos morenos volvían del baño juntos, el rostro de Shisui parecía completamente avergonzado, mientras del de Sasuke parecía ignorarlo, solo que no lo hacía.

- ¿Cuando aprenderás?, se supone que eres el mayor de nosotros, en verdad creo que soy más maduro que tu – Sasuke miro a su primo de reojo.

- Tenia hambre y no quería comer lo que tu madre prepara – se justifico Shisui.

- Entiendo, pero ¿qué te hizo pensar que un kilo de gusanos de gomita era mejor opción? – Shisui sonrió.

- Cualquier cosa es mejor opción – Ambos pararon al notar como sus padres tenían sus brazos enredados mientras tomaban una copa de champagne, detuvieron su paso renuentes a continuar.

- Creo que sobramos en esa escena – comento Shisui a lo que Sasuke simplemente asintió, luego miro alrededor.

- No veo a Itachi – Shisui asintió y miro en todas direcciones.

- Conociéndolo seguro invento algún pretexto para salir de la situación – Ambos primos se miraron.

- ¿A la casa? – pregunto Sasuke, sabiendo lo que su primo pensaba.

- ¡Y perder la oportunidad de divertirnos sin tus padres y el amargado de Itachi! – Sasuke sonrió.

- ¿Playa?, oí que tendrían un luau supremo el día de hoy – Shisui asintió.

- Seguro, pero primero vayamos a una fiesta, nos queda toda la tarde antes de la playa – Sasuke saco su agenda.

- Estoy invitado a 7 fiestas el día de hoy – El brazo de Shisui se poso en el hombro de su primo.

- Fiesta de Universidad, suena bien, pero creo que estas listo para las grandes ligas – Saco su agenda – 9 fiestas ¡tu elije! – le dijo lanzando su agenda electrónica, Sasuke la tomo y sus ojos brillaron.

- ¿Porque no nos juntamos más seguido tu y yo Shisui? – Sasuke miraba a Shisui como lo mas grande en el universo.

- En realidad lo ignoro, con Itachi siempre es no, no y no , es decir Shisui no hagas eso porque daña tu salud, Shisui no hagas eso es peligroso, Shisui no te metas con cualquier prostituta porque obtendrás una enfermedad venérea, es bastante aguafiestas – Sasuke asintió.

- Algo así pasa conmigo, Sasuke no puedes venir con nosotros, eres muy joven, Sasuke no lances mis armas contra las personas, Sasuke no puedes hacer eso sin lograr esto otro, Sasuke no deberías meterte con la secretaria de Madara te pegara una enfermedad venérea – Shisui miro a su primo divertido.

- En realidad no creo que Itachi sea capaz de hacer algo impulsivo, todo lo sobreanaliza – sus ojos se cerraron ante el pensamiento y luego se abrieron para mirar a Sasuke – Bien, entonces ¡a divertirnos! – Ambos primos comenzaron a caminar fuera de aquel recinto.

XXX

Las horas pasaban y ni Itachi ni Hinata habían dicho una palabra, solo se lanzaban miradas furtivas el uno al otro cuando pensaban que el otro no miraba, finalmente los pedidos habían disminuido y el lugar comenzaba a despejarse, Itachi finalizó primero y se tomo un momento para contemplar a Hinata un momento, recordó entonces que no sabía su nombre y miro discretamente su placa de identificación _''¿D.C?''_ sonrió ante la ironía _''Dulce Cupido''_. Se levanto para colocarse junto a ella tomo sus manos y las sintió temblar ante su toque ambos se miraron un momento.

- Pensé… que podía ayudarte un poco, yo ya he terminado – dijo por fin por lo que Hinata asintió entregándole la caja que sostenía entre sus manos. Ambos continuaron trabajando, sintiendo como sus corazones latian ante la cercanía del otro. Finalmente Itachi no resistió mas, se volvió hacia ella y rompiendo todo los esquemas que hasta ese instante habían regido su vida, se dejo llevar por un acto impulsivo, antes de que Hinata procesara lo que sucedia Itachi la sostenía en sus brazos.

- ¿Itachi san? – Vio como su rostro se acercaba al de ella, se sintió nerviosa y sintió temblar su propio cuerpo entre sus brazos, coloco sus manos en los fuertes hombros y se acerco hasta el para besarlo, aquel beso los envolvió a ambos en una corriente eléctrica, era suave y dulce como la miel, abrieron ambos sus bocas buscando la cavidad del otro, profundizando aquel beso que los hacía subir al cielo mismo, no querían ni podían separarse casi como si estuvieran destinados el uno al otro. Las manos de Hinata bajaron y lo abrazaron finalmente, quería sentirlo, quería acortar las distancias aún mas de ser posible, aquello era un sueño maravilloso del cual no quería despertar. Fue entonces que la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a tres jóvenes.

- Ups lo siento – dijo el joven al ver la escena, pero aquellos chicos no parecían estar consientes de su presencia, los tres se miraron nuevamente, dos de las miradas se concentraron en la rubia quien rodo sus ojos al entender su petición.

- Disculpen pero esto es un área de trabajo – Su voz era fuerte y mostraba dureza lo que hizo que Itachi y Hinata se separaran, ambos se sonrojaron al notar que habían sido vistos durante su muestra de afecto. Un enorme hombre apareció en el humbral de la puerta, haciendo que los jóvenes saltaran a sus posiciones casi de inmediato, se dirigió a Itachi.

- Vaya, con que aquí esta, lo siento Yugi nii se demoro un poco sus ropas están listas caballero. Itachi estaba algo incomodo ante las miradas que todos le daban fue entonces que se percato de que no había soltado a Hinata. Ambos se separaron un tanto abochornados por el incidente, fue entonces que Itachi asintió ante el hombre y salió de aquel lugar no sin antes volverse a ver a Hinata. Deseaba preguntarle su nombre, su dirección su teléfono, pero todas aquellas personas mirándolo le hacían entender que seria poco respetuoso preguntarle aquello a una mujer a quien había besado de manera tan impulsiva. Después de todo, aquellos datos suelen conocerse mucho antes de hacer una locura como la que había hecho. Salió del lugar seguido del musculoso hombre, la emoción en su pecho no podía ser contenida y una brillante y hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en sus facciones.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró todas las miradas se concentraron en Hinata quien ante esas simplemente se apresuro a seguir envolviendo las cajas que quedaban pendientes mientras sus mejillas ardían ante la emoción y la vergüenza, pero sin darse cuenta una enorme sonrisa adornaba ahora sus labios y un sentimiento lleno de emoción y euforia llenaba su pecho, tal vez… solo tal vez… no era tan invisible como creía.

XXX

Darui miraba a Hinata con un rostro… bien, ¡aburrido! Hinata se pregunto si alguna vez mostraba otro tipo de semblante, le extendió un cheque que Hinata tomo sin falta, notó que había un extra en el.

- Es más de lo pactado – El palillo entre los labios del joven se movió con apatía.

- Una disculpa por parte de los chicos que te dejaron sola – miro de reojo a los tres jóvenes que estaban molestos mientras veían su cheque _''Bien no puedo despedirlos, pero tampoco se pueden quejar''_, Hinata agradeció con una reverencia, entrego su uniforme y comenzó a retirarse – Por cierto – Hinata paro – Esa caja es tuya – Hinata miro la blanca caja con un listón lila que el chico colocaba sobre el escritorio, miro a Darui con confusión – El joven que te beso tan apasionadamente la dejo para ti – El rostro de Hinata se encendió de golpe mientras la tomaba, la abrazo contra su pecho con gran emoción y cariño como si se tratase de el.


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes de Naruto Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

DULCE CUPIDO.

- ¡Awuuuu! – Aquel sonido hizo que el pelinegro abriera sus ojos con pesadez, le dolía su cuerpo de manera inaudita y su cabeza pesaba como un yunque – ¡Awuuuu! – se forzó a mirar hacia un lado solo para notar a su primo tirado del otro lado de la cama.

- S-Shisui, por… todos los – llevo una de sus manos hacia sus ojos, su boca se sentía seca , las palabras parecían arrastrarse por sí solas – ¿d-donde estoy? – Inútil no parecía obtener respuesta, tomo una de las almohadas cercanas y la lanzó hacia su primo.

- Ouch, Awuuu, Argh ¡Sasuke!, ten más cuidado – Uno de los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron para ver como Shisui se ponía de pie… o… intentaba ponerse de pie, cayendo nuevamente con la mitad de su cuerpo en la cama.

- ¿dónde estamos? – Pregunto Sasuke nuevamente.

- En tu habitación.

- ¿Cc-omo? – Shisui llevo sus manos hacia su cabeza

– te traje hasta aquí antes de caer en la inconsciencia es lo último que recuerdo – Luego se dio la vuelta – Sabes niño, ya sé porque nunca salgo solo contigo – Sasuke cerró los ojos y puso su antebrazo sobre ellos, le molestaba la luz - Eres totalmente inmaduro e irresponsable.

- Tu eres el adulto, mi deber es ser rebelde e inventar idioteces ¿de que otra forma conocería mis límites? – Shisui levanto un dedo para negar.

- Nada, debiste detenerme a la primera idiotez que se me ocurrió en vez de irte a hacer estupideces?

- Hablas de cuando retaste a Obito para ver quien bebía mas sin caer – Shisui sonrió ante el recuerdo.

- Me refería a cuando rete a Hidan a ver quien aguantaba mas golpes – luego tomo su mandíbula – por cierto ¿Quién ganó?.

- Creo que fui yo –Dijo Sasuke con orgullo, cuando te golpeo y fuiste a dar contra Konan ella te puso fuera de combate así que tome tu lugar – sobó sus nudillos - ¡maldito!, es bastante resistente, ¿a qué estupidez te refieres?

- Me refiero al concurso de arrancones que tuviste contra Pein – Sasuke rio – Quiero ver que rías cuando le expliques a mi tío como termino tu lamborgini en el fondo de un acantilado.

- No importa, gané, apuesto que ni Itachi llega mas cerca del acantilado – Sasuke froto sus sienes y trató de incorporarse – Argh, que dolor.

- Lamento decírtelo pero Itachi ha llegado mas cerca en 4 ocasiones – Shisui se levanto solo para ir contra la pared – solo que el no es tan idiota como para usar su propio auto.

- ¿Quién es Hana? – Shisui abrió un ojo para mirar a Sasuke ante su pregunta

- ¿Perdón?

- Después del tercer destornillador en el Luau fuiste con las bailarinas, no voy a describir lo que hiciste con ellas enfrente de todos pero no te sorprendas si llega una reclamándote por paternidad – Shisui se sentó sobre la cama, aún tenía algunas imágenes de eso – El caso es que mientras te desfogabas gritabas Hana o Hana, pídeme lo que quieras.

- como recuerdas eso, lo último que recuerdo de un Sasuke semi consiente fue antes de que Deidara te diera éxtasis y comenzaras a beber como si el vino fuera a acabarse antes de meterte a surfear buscando la gran ola – Sasuke logro sentarse.

- No evadas el tema y no le digas a nadie del éxtasis, solo tenía curiosidad por ver que se sentía – Shisui frunció el seño.

- ¿bromeas?, si digo algo Itachi me mata, de todos modos fue enternecedor verte encima de un montículo de arena gritando ¡uuuu-uuuu! ¡miren estoy sobre la gran ola! – Sasuke trato de ponerse en pie.

- No me dirás ¿verdad? – Shisui se tambaleo mientras intentaba avanzar.

- No, tengo que hacer una visita al baño – de algún modo logro llegar hasta la puerta del baño pero al abrirla Sasuke entro.

- Lo siento, una urgencia – Shisui vio como Sasuke lograba colocarse… es decir caer junto al retrete antes de comenzar a vomitar.

- Bienvenido a las fiestas para adultos chico ¡disfrútalo! – Shisui se tambaleo fuera de la habitación buscando un baño _''podría ir a mi habitación y usar mi baño, pero seguro Itachi comenzara a sermonearme y no me dejara en paz''_ miro la puerta de la biblioteca y entro ahí tenían otro baño que raramente se usaba pues estaba cerca de la oficina de Fugaku, tan pronto llego abrió la llave del agua fría para lavar su rostro, se sentía fatal, quería vomitar pero no podía. Fue entonces que lo oyó era una conversación que se hacía en voz baja, reconoció las voces eran de su tío y de Itachi, entreabrió la puerta y se sentó para escuchar.

_- Padre, te pido que reconsideres._

_- Itachi ya lo habíamos hablado._

_- Pero entonces solo tenia 13…_

_- Olvídalo muchacho, te dije que era mejor que no te envolvieras con nadie, sabes que esto es importante._

_- Esto también es importante._

_- Itachi – _escucho como el silencio envolvía el ambiente_ – Este pacto hecho ya hace tanto tiempo nos beneficia, hemos cosechado los beneficios por años, si no fuera por el estaríamos en problemas financieros y tú lo sabes._

_- lo entiendo, sin embargo nuestros socios también se han beneficiado, no entiendo porque no seguir esta relación sin necesidad de…_

_- Porque nuestra palabra fue dada._

_-Tu palabra_

_-Entiendo que esto te parezca injusto, sin embargo…_

_- sin embargo las circunstancias han cambiado, estoy seguro de que si se plantean los beneficios mutuos, podremos llegar a un mejor arreglo, uno que no implique una unión de tal naturaleza – El silencio volvió a aparecer._

_- Itachi, me temo que eso no es posible _– Oyó como algunos cajones eran abiertos y luego varias hojas sonar _– Estas fueron las condiciones bajo las cuales hicimos el pacto, aquí los compromisos hechos por cada socio y finalmente los logros alcanzados por ambos, analízalos, como verás casi todo fue hecho de buena fe, confiando los unos en los otros, algo extraordinario que no hubiera pasado si no existiera este trato y aquí la base legal que lo sustenta, aquel que rompa el trato perderá la mitad de lo obtenido, algo… desastroso para nosotros - _Shisui oyó otro momento de silencio_ - se que harás lo correcto._

XXX

Era ridículo y era denigrante, normalmente estaría molesta pero nadie podría quitarle esa enorme sonrisa que ahora existía en su cara, completamente maquillada y vestida en aquel traje de sirena se mantenía sentada en un columpio sobre un tanque de agua que… si la suerte se lo permitía estaría tibia. La última pelota golpeo al lado del blanco y el niño que había pedido tres tiros bufo molesto.

- ¡No es justo!, ¡ese juego está arreglado! – grito molesto.

- Awwww, mala suerte chico tal vez quieras tratar de nuevo y quitar la enorme sonrisa de nuestra fabulosa sirena – El chico lo miro molesto.

- ¡No importa! si le pego no caerá ¡ese juego está arreglado! – Aquel joven de ojos violáceos y dientes puntiagudos sonrió.

- Te aseguro que no.

- Demuéstralo, pégale – el joven cruzo los brazos y sonrió altivo.

- Definitivamente no, eso haría que el traje de mi sirena se mojara y no es aprueba de agua, lo mas seguro es que se deshaga al contacto con ella dejándome sin entradas por lo menos durante una hora, ya sabes, en lo que se pone otro traje – Aquello hizo que varios hombres se volvieran a ver a la sirena y empezaran a pedir oportunidades para tirarla, Hinata miro con preocupación a su nuevo jefe Suigetsu _''esta bromeando ¿cierto? Quiero decir, no lo creo capaz de algo asi, solo es publicidad, ¿cierto?''_.

- ¡Mira Sasori! ¿no es la acosadora de Itachi san? Un! – Hinata se viro para ver a los dos jóvenes que la observaban detenidamente, los reconoció de inmediato, eran dos de los chicos en el centro de reciclaje de agua. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso al notar que no estaban viendo precisamente sus ojos. El chico pelirrojo se acerco hasta ella, parecía estar recorriéndola centímetro a centímetro.

- Sasori no seas pervertido, deja de mirarla así, cualquiera diría que la quieres violar, un – Los ojos de Sasori se alzaron de inmediato hacia el rostro de la morena.

- Necesito hablar contigo – Suigetsu se acerco hasta ellos.

- ¡Hey!, ¡no pueden hablar con mi modelo mientras esté trabajando! – los ojos de Sasori se volvieron hacia el joven de cabellos azules.

- ¿Cuándo tendrá un descanso? – Suigetsu sonrió desafiante.

- Después de que caiga al agua y de algo de espectáculo – Hinata se sintió realmente nerviosa con el comentario su rostro se enrojeció de manera espectacular _''por favor que alguien me diga que esta bromeando''_. Sasori vio una larga fila de chicos con tres turnos para golpear el blanco.

- Quiero un turno ahora, te pago el triple – Suigetsu sonrió de medio lado.

- Ellos llegaron primero – dijo señalando la enorme fila de hombres

- No me gusta esperar y no creo que les interese quien la tire – Suigetsu lo pensó de todos modos tendrían su oportunidad más adelante, además, ¿quién podría darle al blanco con un solo tiro? más aún con el imperceptible cambio de ángulo en la madera, solo un experto se daría cuenta.

- De acuerdo – Sasori se volvió hacia Deidara y le susurro algo al oído a lo que el rubio asintió. Sasori tomo la pelota y la lanzó con puntería espectacular al centro del blanco haciendo que Hinata cayera ante los vitores y aglomeración de todos los presentes. Hinata sintió como su traje se mojaba, no, no se deshacía, pero sin duda dejaría ver mas de lo que quería, vio entonces como el tanque era cubierto con una capa, por lo que se escucharon varios chiflidos y gritos de descontento, cuando emergió vio al rubio que miraba discretamente hacia otro lado.

- La próxima vez asegúrate de traer un traje de baño debajo, un!, deberías poner mas atención a los contratos que firmas, yeah! – El rostro de Hinata estaba completamente enrojecido mientras trataba de cubrirse con sus brazos.


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes de Naurto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**DULCE CUPIDO**

- ¿Muñeca? – Hinata parpadeo ante lo que Sasori le había ofrecido - ¿Quieres hacer una muñeca utilizando mi imagen? – Sasori asintió.

- Marioneta seria más correcto, solo di si y firma la sesión de derechos sobre tu imagen, no tengo tiempo que perder – Hinata parecía meditar aquello _''asi que por eso me ayudo y me saco a rastras hasta este lugar''_. Sonrió un momento al recordar todo lo que había hecho solo para llevarla hasta ahí sin ninguna palabra de por medio.

**FLASH BACK**

_- ¡Definitivamente no! – Suigetsu no parecía contento, había tenido que devolver los turnos y no tendría más hasta dentro de una hora, eso sí hacia subir a esa chica de nuevo – tenemos un contrato._

_- ¡Ese contrato no dice nada sobre…! - Hinata se cubrió mas con la capa de Deidara, mientras su rostro se encendía por la vergüenza – sobre quedar tan visible enfrente de todos – Suigetsu sonrió de medio lado mientras sacaba el documento._

_- Claro que si, en las letras pequeñas – Hinata tomo aquel papel y comenzó a leerlo_

'_El dueño del negocio no se hace responsable por los incidentes con los uniformes mojados'_

_Hinata lo miro de manera molesta._

_- dice que te deslindas de este tipo de… - volvió a acomodar la capa – incidentes – coloco el papel sobre la mesa – ¡no dice nada de que yo tenga que dar striptease gratuitos!._

_- ¡No es mi culpa si no tienes cuidado con lo que usas! – Dijo ya un tanto más molesto Suigetsu – ¡así que será mejor que te pongas alguno de los otros trajes y vuelvas allá de inmediato! – Sasori y Deidara observaban la escena sin decir palabra pero Sasori parecía estar llegando a su límite, observo el reloj en su muñeca y se acerco hasta ellos._

_- tome ese tiro para hablar contigo – dijo volviéndose hacia Hinata – y ya han perdido 15 minutos de mi tiempo._

_- ¡tiempo que podrías usar en volver a ese columpio!, ¡mis clientes se impacientan! – insistió Suigetsu._

_- ¡No volveré a ese columpio! – Tal vez era inocente pero no era idiota – La falta de seguridad anulan este contrato, ¡así que págame mi tiempo y me voy!._

_- El contrato no puede anularse por un accidente con el traje, el columpio y el tanque son perfectamente seguros, ¡así que vuelve a tu puesto! – Hinata estaba a punto de protestar pero Sasori se puso en medio_

_- Te compro su contrato – Suigetsu parpadeo ante la propuesta._

_- Te gusto la chica, ¿un? – dijo Deidara desde atrás._

_- No lo vendería a menos que cubra las ganancias de un día – un fajo de dinero apareció frente al rostro de Suigetsu, quien lo tomo con rapidez – trato hecho._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

- ¡Firma ya! mi tiempo es oro – La voz de Sasori la saco de su ensoñación, lo observo un momento.

- Mmmmh Sasori san, perdón si pregunto, pero ¿tiene esto que ver con lo que le dije aquel día? – Sasori la observo sin decir nada, afortunadamente para Hinata Deidara estaba ahí.

- Debiste haberlo visto, toda marioneta que intentaba hacer lucir inocente se veía grotesca, yeah!, hasta que hizo la última con tu imagen, un! – Sasori asesto un golpe en la cabeza de Deidara para que se callara.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar? – dijo finalmente el pelirrojo sabiendo que había sido descubierto.

XXX

Shisui observo a Itachi sentado en una piedra en el jardín mientras acariciaba a los perros que lo rodeaban, maldijo una y mil veces ese tonto habito, mucho más cuando la luz del sol lastimaba tanto sus ojos, suspiro tan profundo como pudo antes de encaminarse hasta su primo, tan pronto estuvo cerca se tumbo en el pasto junto a el.

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? – Itachi no pareció inmutarse ante su pregunta.

- No pensaba hacerlo – Shisui comenzó a acariciar a uno de los perros que se le había acercado.

- Así que estas comprometido desde ¿Qué?… ¿los 13? – Shisui miro a Itachi cuya expresión era neutral – ¿fue por eso que terminaste con tu novia de manera tan abrupta? – Itachi detuvo sus caricias y suspiro profundo antes de continuar.

- Me comprometieron desde que tenía 6 años, solo que mi padre no tuvo la decencia de decirme hasta los 13 cuando tuve novia – Itachi sonrió – Dijo que no pensaba decirme hasta tener más edad, pero que yo era demasiado… precoz – su rostro se entristeció nuevamente – fue por eso que termine con ella.

- E imagino que tu negativa a salir con mujeres se debió a eso mismo – Itachi asintió.

- No tenia caso conocer a nadie cuando era obvio que tendría que estar con alguien mas por el resto de mi vida – Shisui cerró sus ojos y se tendió en el pasto.

- nh, menos mal, empezaba a creer que eras gay – Itachi frunció un poco el ceño pero pronto se apaciguo - y… ¿Cómo es ella? – Itachi levanto la mirada hacia el cielo.

- menor que yo – Shisui abrió un ojo y se dio cuenta que era todo lo que su primo tenia para decir.

- No la conoces – Itachi negó.

- se acordó que nos conoceríamos cuando ambos tuviéramos mayoría de edad – Shisui trato de mirar el cielo pero tuvo que cubrir sus ojos de inmediato.

- ¿Cuando es eso?

- Ella ya los cumplió, así que este año será cuando nos conozcamos – Shisui miro a su primo parecía cabizbajo – en un mes para ser exacto - su semblante se obscureció, el silencio duro un rato entre los dos primos.

- Sabes – dijo Shisui rompiendo el silencio – creo que Dulce Cupido sigue siendo tu destino.

- Claro, sin duda, ahora el destino debe llevar a nuestros socios hacia la quiebra con el fin de renegociar con ellos, algo difícil considerando que fueron ellos quienes nos rescataron de la ruina económica – Shisui sonrió ante esto.

- Vuelves a dudar del destino

- ¿qué opción tengo? – Itachi miro a su primo, quien parecía estar meditando aquello

- ¿quieres verla? – Shisui pareció pensarlo – A Dulce Cupido.

- ¿Con que fin?, si decido estar con ella los Uchiha irán a la quiebra – luego cerro sus ojos – No podría hacerle eso a mis padres, a Sasuke o inclusive a ti – Shisui lanzó un suspiro de fastidio y se sentó nuevamente.

- Siempre hay forma de manejar las situaciones, además, se que quieres verla – Shisui observo como Itachi parecía dudar – No quieres por lo menos saber su nombre – Nuevamente Itachi parecía indeciso – Tsk, ¡muéstrame ese estúpido convenio!, encontrare el fallo, todos los convenios lo tienen.

XXX

- 1%

- 5%

- ¿Por qué habría de darte un 5%?, la muñeca es mi creación

- 1º porque fue mi idea 2º porque tiene mi imagen y 3º porque la promocionare para ti sin mayor costo- Sasori no parecía convencido.

- 1º no puedes probar que fue tu idea 2º solo tiene tu imagen, que vale menos de 1% y 3º porque querría que promocionaras mi muñeca si ni siquiera eres famosa.

- 1º pienso que puedo convencer al señor Hidan y al señor Kakuzu de dar su testimonio además del señor Deidara y no creo que quiera perder tiempo en litigios legales – Deidara se puso lívido ante el comentario, mientras comenzaba a buscar la salida de manera más discreta posible – 2º Es mi imagen de cualquier modo y 3º una muñeca viviente hará que sea mas cálida a la gente – Sasori estaba molesto, en realidad era una chica muy terca.

- Te salve de tu último trabajo eso debe valer algo – dijo por fin el pelirrojo, Hinata asintió mientras sonreía.

- ¿Lo dejamos en 3.5%? – Sasori no parecía convencido – El tiempo corre – Sasori suspiro resignado y levanto su mano para estrechar la de ella.

- 3.5%, pero añadiré una versión para adultos ¡quítate la ropa! tengo que empezar a trabajar en el prototipo.

Deidara alcanzó a oír la propuesta antes de cerrar la puerta y no había caminado más de 3 pasos cuando escucho un fuerte golpe, paro de inmediato, pero luego siguió su camino.

- mejor no meterse yeah!.

XXX

Cerró aquella carpeta y se recostó en el respaldo de su asiento.

- ¿Y bien? – pregunto Itachi mirando a su primo.

- Bueno… antes que nada quiero que consideres que estoy crudo, asi que… en mi humilde opinión… ¡estas frito! – Itachi dejo caer su cabeza de lado. La puerta se abrió de repente dejando pasar a un Sasuke bastante lívido.

- ¿Qué hacen? – pregunto cuando vio que ninguno de los dos estaba moviéndose.

- Cosa de adultos niño, ve a dormir – Shisui tenía dolor de cabeza y no quería oír los regaños de Itachi por la condición de Sasuke quien frunció el seño al notar que lo dejaban fuera de cualquier cosa que estuvieran tramando, miro los papeles frente a Shisui y los tomo rápidamente.

- ¡Sauke! ¡Devuelve eso! – Shisui no sabía si se enojaba por la intromisión de Sasuke o por que este había sido más rápido que el.

- Ja, quítamelo anciano – comenzó a leerlo rápidamente – ¡OAWWW!, ¿quién es el pobre diablo atrapado en este colosal lio?- Shisui se molesto ante el comentario de Sasuke.

- ¿Que dirías si digo que eres tú? ¡torpe! – Sasuke parpadeo un momento y comenzó a reír.

- Bueno diría que tengo mucha suerte de que quien redacto esto crea ser un genio que crea que nada puede salir mal – Shisui e Itachi lo miraron sorprendidos – Tsk ¡para ser los genios de la familia son bastante tontos!, el contrato dice que la unión debe celebrarse en un día fijado, lo que significa que si la boda no se efectúa por algún motivo nada me obliga a casarme después, pues son circunstancias no previstas en el contrato, lo que nos liberaría a ambas familias de semejante compromiso ¿me explique? ¿O debo traer manzanas y palitos para explicárselos? – Shisui parecía molesto de que un niñito lo hubiera superado, pero por otro lado los ojos de Itachi estaban brillando…

- Quien lo diría, ¡el chico funciona mejor cuando esta crudo! – dijo mientras miraba a Itachi – parece que ir a fiestas para adultos te hace pensar como adulto.

- Oh, eso explica que actúes como un anciano en su segunda infancia, ten cuidado de no ir mas a esos lugares empiezas a tener demencia senil – Shisui frunció el entrecejo, molesto por la falta de respeto.

- Itachi… - Itachi miro a Shisui – Sasuke tomo éxtasis – El rostro de Sasuke palideció mientras veía el brillo en los ojos del rostro molesto de su hermano.

XXX

Sasori sentía que la cara le ardía ¿como algo tan pequeño y menudo podía golpear tan fuerte?.

- ¡Usare eso! – Hinata parpadeo.

- ¡uh!,

- ¡súper fuerza! tal vez la convierta en un arma de alto poder – Sasori tomo su mejilla – ahora no te desnudez solo quítate la ropa suficiente para poder empezar a forjar el cuerpo de la muñeca –El rostro de Hinata se enrojeció aún mas, eso sonaba tan… indecoroso.

- Usted… terminara el resto con su imaginación – Sasori asintió antes de recibir otro fuerte golpe.

- ¡Hey! ¿Cuál es la idea? – El rostro de Hinata estaba molesto.

- pervertido – El rostro de Sasori se enrojeció de repente al comprender lo que estaba pasando por su mente, él la esculpiría a mano, tornearía su cuerpo centímetro a centímetro, una copia fiel de aquel torneado cuerpo, recorrería cada curva buscando imperfecciones en la madera, nada lo excitaba más que una madera suave y bien pulida cuyas curvas, ¡de acuerdo! ¡entendía su punto!... sacudió su cabeza _''soy humano después de todo''_. Suspiro para luego verla de frente, bueno… casi.

- ¿Que sugieres entonces? – Hinata lo medito un momento.

- ¿No hay algo estándar? – Sasori quería explicarle que todas sus creaciones eran únicas, pero eso solo lo llevaría a discutir mas y a perder su tiempo, de todos modos ya la había visto perfectamente y creía que podría reproducir sus medidas, además, ya habían acordado lo de su imagen.

- Te diré que, creare algo a partir de mi mente, ¿hecho? – Hinata pareció meditar aquello _''bueno… mientras no tenga que desnudarme''_.

- Acepto.

XXX

- Dime… ¿valió la pena? – Shisui sonreía recostado en el sillón con un bistec en el ojo izquierdo.

- ¡Oh si! ¡Totalmente!, eso te enseñara a no meterte conmigo chico, no importa si me daña, haré lo necesario para vengarme – Shisui miro a Sasuke quien permeancia de pie en un rincón y viendo hacia la pared.

- ¿Qué edad cree que tengo? – Shisui sonrió.

- Da gracias a Dios que estaba de buen humor, solo tienes que permanecer ahí medio día, hacer todo lo que te pida por un mes y comer todo lo que te de tu madre por dos.

- nh, ¿me vas a decir quien está metido en ese embrollo? – Shisui miro a Sasuke por un momento bastante molesto.

- ¿Creí que habías leído el contrato? – Sasuke cruzo sus brazos.

- Lo hice genio, no dice quien debe cumplir ese convenio – El seño de Shisui se frunció, ahora que lo pensaba no recordaba ese detalle, comenzó a releer el contrato nuevamente - bueno, dice que es el heredero ¿Quién crees tú que sea?.

- No lo sé, la última vez que vi estaban en disputa por el puesto Itachi y tu, aunque Madara técnicamente no es el líder, pudiera asumir ese puesto, bueno, ya sabes… si no creyera que el clan es una pérdida de tiempo – Shisui se paralizó, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, al morir su padre antiguo líder del clan, en teoría el debió asumir el cargo, solo que cedió el lugar a su tío Fugaku por no considerarse aún apto, pero no por ello estaba fuera de la línea de sucesión _''diablos!, tendré que arreglar eso antes de que sea mi cabeza la que cuelgue de esa soga''_. Se puso de pie dispuesto a alejarse – ¿No vas a contestarme?.

- Es obvio que alguno de los tres niño.

XXX

Itachi estaba sumergido en el calendario cuando su primo entro en la habitación.

- Sabes Itachi, algún día Sasuke nos superará a los dos si no tenemos cuidado – Itachi dio una rápida mirada a su primo, para volver a su labor.

- Si dejas de sabotear su cerebro con basura es lo más probable – Shisui se sento en una silla mientras observaba a su primo trabajando.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Necesito pensar en un plan que aplace la boda o que la frustre en su totalida el mismo dia, pero primero debo estar seguro de los tiempos – Shisui se sintió mal, podía decirle que simplemente el podía tomar su lugar, después de todo la idea de sentar cabeza y formar una familia estaba ahí, pero… la imagen de Hana Inuzuka volvía a su mente, sacudió su cabeza, no quería renunciar a ella, pero quería a su pequeño otouto como a nada mas, bajo la cabeza mientras meditaba aquello, podían ir por el plan 'arruinar la boda' como opción A, si esto no funcionaba el tomaría su lugar como plan B, pero… necesitaba saber que su sacrificio en verdad valdría la pena.

- Sabes, tal vez sea ave de mal agüero o el abogado del diablo, pero… me gustaría asegurarme de que este plan sea lo mejor para todos – Itachi paro para ver a su primo.

- ¿Tu fe en el destino falla? – Shisui no sonrio miro a Itachi de frente y con seriedad.

– Podríamos poner en tensión las relaciones con nuestros socios y… ¡¿estás seguro que esa chica siente lo mismo por ti?! – Itachi sintió una cubeta de agua fría sobre él, no, en realidad no estaba seguro, había correspondido a su beso pero… de eso a amarlo, ahora sintió que su respiración se detenia lo mismo que su corazón – Casi no la conoces, ni has cruzado palabra con ella, si hacemos todo esto y ella no te quiere…

- Nos besamos – Era lo que tenía, lo único que tenia y quería aferrarse a ello.

- Perdón.

- Ayer, ella y yo… nos besamos – Shisui enmudeció – Lo que sentí en ese momento… es como si pudiera vivir el resto de mi vida solo por ella.

- Bien escucho.

XXX

- Hinata firmaba aquel documento con todos los detalles aclarados.

- Listo, tienes mi firma – dijo cuando termino, Sasori tomo aquel documento.

- Bien y solo perdí todo un día para obtenerla (¡) – dijo mientras guardaba el documento en un sobre.

- Sasori san, ¿no piensa leerlo? – Hinata no creía lo que veía.

– mi firma está ahí, yo lo redacté, lo leíste 5 veces antes de firmar, no perderé mas mi tiempo – cerro aquel sobre – Llevare esto con mi abogado de inmediato, aunque fue toda una pérdida de tiempo debo admitir que fue todo un placer negociar con usted señorita – Hinata sintió antes de ver aquel pelirrojo desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

XXX

-Déjame ver si entendí – Shisui , estaba sorprendido, contrariado, anonadado y estaba seguro que algunas cosas más que no podría describir – estuviste prácticamente todo un día encerrado con ella, la besaste y no pudiste preguntar su nombre.

- Se hubiera visto mal – Shisui se volvió a mirar a su primo con incredulidad y molestia.

- ¡Te golpearía si supiera cual de los dos Itachi enfrente de mí es el verdadero! – Itachi sonrió de medio lado – bien entonces ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Shisui tratando de tranquilizarse.

- Detener la boda.

- Ah-Ah, me refiero a ella

- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? – A veces Shisui se preguntaba si su primo sufría de algún trastorno que le impidiera expresar o tener contacto con los sentimientos, algo así como Aspenger (1).

- Para comenzar podríamos comenzar a buscarla y preguntarle lo que siente por ti ¡genio! – Itachi parecía no comprender aquello – ¡Uffhh!, antes de meternos en líos quiero asegurarme que lo que tienes con ella es real y que no te he arrebatado la única oportunidad que tendrás en tu vida para casarte – Itachi sonrió.

- Para ser un creyente del destino, tienes muchas dudas – Shisui se molesto, sabía que se estaba burlando de el por lo que incremento la mirada en su primo – bien vamos – respondió Itachi con satisfacción - de cualquier modo quiero volver a verla.

* * *

**N/A:**

**(1) Síndrome de Aspenger: conjunto de condiciones mentales y conductuales que forma parte de los trastornos del espectro autista, con dificultades en la interacción social y comunicación de gravedad variable con actividades e intereses en áreas que suelen ser muy restringidas y en muchos casos estereotípicas, Albert Einstein e Isaac Newton la padecían**

_**Magic ann love y SaiXxXxX : lo siento mucho si parece que me tardo mas en subir los fics, es lo que se obtiene cuando tienes 5 historias en progreso, en cuanto a Dulce Cupido no sé si lo habrán notado pero es una historia corta como introducción a una más larga, como resultado, es un capitulo corto seguido de uno largo. **_

_**Como promesa no abriré mas fics hasta no terminar por lo menos dos de los que ya tengo.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Shisui estaban molestos, aquel hombre no era nada inteligente.

**DULCE CUPIDO**

Shisui lucia sus mejores galas, un traje blanco con camisa negra desabrochada de arriba permitíendo observar su bien formado pecho, había peinado su cabello de manera meticulosa y había ensayado varias poses para el momento crucial, se observo en el reflejo de la puerta de cristal mientras su primo hablaba con aquel hombre.

-¡¿Un?! – El encargado del lugar tenía un perpetuo rostro de negligencia.

- La chica, que estuvo trabajando aquí hace ya como un mes – Itachi se explico por tercera ocasión algo más molesto – El hombre parecía estar esforzándose por recordar.

- La amiga del chico castaño – El seño de de aquel hombre se descompuso aún más, mientras Shisui rodaba sus ojos, aquello era tan ambiguo, que no era rara la actitud del hombre, se acerco hasta ellos con una sonrisa de medio lado

- ¡Olvídalo Itachi! Yo me hago cargo – luego se volvió hacia el hombre - quiero hablar con Hana Inuzuca por favor – Solicitó Shisui tratando de ocultar su entusiasmo.

- ¡Ohhh!, ustedes están hablando de la amiga del joven Kiba – Los dos abrieron sus ojos y asintieron con esperanza – ¡linda chica!, bastante atenta y gentil, ¡increíble que sea amiga de ese chico!, ¡siempre tan haragán y de mal humor! – ambos asintieron apresurándolo – ¡No!, no se su nombre – ambos bajaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo completamente derrotados – Aunque creo recordar algo de su familia - ambos levantaron la mirada de nuevo, mientras el hombre con los ojos cerrados frotaba su mentón tratando de hacer memoria – ¡no! en realidad no – dijo finalmente abriendo los ojos - debería empezar a prestar más atención a los detalles- Ambos primos parecían estar echando humo en aquel momento, mientras el hombre sonreía tratando de disculparse - ¡en fin!, pueden preguntarle al joven Kiba – Nuevamente sus rostros se iluminaron – cuando regrese de su viaje de entrenamiento con la señorita Hana en un mes.

- ¿U-un mes? – Shisui parecía descorazonado - ¿quieres decir que no están aquí? – aquel hombre asintió.

- Eso quise decir joven, la señorita Hana decidió que era tiempo de que su hermano comenzara a entrenar perros, así que lo llevo a un curso especial – tomo una libreta – les hare una cita.

XXX

Shisui seguía a su primo tratando de no molestarlo, la nube negra sobre su cabeza no era buena señal mucho menos aún cuando echaba rayos.

- no necesitabas ser tan rudo.

-nh

- No necesitabas golpearlo de ese modo.

-Tsk

- tuvieron que llamar al hospital.

-nh

- Tsk – Shisui permaneció en silencio un momento, habían perdido toda la mañana en eso, la idea de ir directamente con los Inuzuka era obvia, el chico… Kiba era el mejor amigo de la morena, pero sin forma de hablar con ellos se quedaban sin marera de dar con ella, lo peor es que no había podido ver a la chica de sus sueños, si lo pensaba bien… tal vez era lo mejor. Entraron en el auto y se dejo caer en el respaldo, mientras Itachi tomaba su lugar – ¿qué sugieres ahora genio? – Itachi parecía molesto, pero su mente estaba trabajando.

- Dulce Cupido – Itachi miro a su primo, quien parecía desconcertado con su respuesta, por lo que clarifico la situación – La dulcería, sin duda hay registros de ella – Shisui suspiro mientras asentía.

- Bien, sirve que me surto de gusanos de gomita, se me terminaron.

XXX

Se desplomo sobre su cama dispuesta a dejarse llevar por el cansancio después de haber limpiado su pequeña vivienda, miro hacia la cabecera de su cama, ahí había atado en un moño la cinta de aquel regalo de delicados chocolates blancos que recibiera de Itachi, no pudo evitar sentir como sus labios se tensaban en una sonrisa, los toco recordando aquella sensación única _''mi primer _beso'' sus mejillas se encendieron y una suave risa salió de su garganta, la dicha la embargaba y no quería dejarla ir, luego se volvió para mirar el techo, ahí la cruda verdad la golpeo sin piedad, el Tirol que lo cubría comenzaba a desprenderse y logro contemplar como la humedad comenzaba a mancharlo, en la próxima lluvia tendría una gotera sobre su cabeza si no conseguía dinero para repararlo. Miro de nuevo aquel listón y sus ojos se entristecieron _''despierta Hinata, es un sueño muy hermoso, pero se sincera contigo aún cuando el sintiera realmente algo por ti, jamás serias aceptada por los suyos''. _Se levanto muy a su pesar y movió su cama orillándola lo más que pudo al otro extremo, no quería regresar y encontrar que su cama era una bañera. Suspiro con resignación, al menos ya había pagado las cuotas de la escuela, justo antes de la temporada de exámenes, se dirigió a su mesa donde reposaba el periódico del día, necesitaba encontrar otro trabajo.

XXX

- ¡¿Qué?! – El anciano ponía una mano sobre su oreja tratando de escuchar mejor mientras Itachi trataba de hacerse oír entre los gritos de las chica a su alrededor, parecía que ir a una dulcería recién pasado el día blanco no era buena idea, muchas estaban aún esperando que sus olvidadizos chicos les mandaran algo, algunas incluso esperaban para ver si había habido alguna equivocación al no recibir nada, muchas de ellas eran sus fans

- ¡La chica de reparto de San Valentín! – volvió a gritar hacia aquel anciano tratando de hacerse oír

- ¡¿La pica de San Quintín?! – Dándose cuenta de que eso no tenía ningún sentido Jiraiya miro a Itachi con cara confusa – ¡Lo siento! ¡No entendí!.

- ¡Puedes darte prisa me están haciendo trizas! – Shisui gritaba molesto hacia Itachi mientras trataba de contener a aquellas chicas que se lanzaban en sus brazos para besarlo o arrancarle la camisa. Itachi salto por encima del mostrador y jalo al hombre tras de sí hacia la habitación directamente enfrente de él, una vez dentro cerró de un portazo para volverse hacia Jiraiya.

- La chica de reparto del día de San Valentín – alcanzó a decir antes de que sus sentidos se dieran cuenta de lo que había a su alrededor, quedo atónito ante lo que vio, todas las paredes estaban adornadas con posters de mujeres desnudas y con fotografías de jóvenes mujeres en aquel traje que el recordaba perfectamente bien, apretó sus puños y suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse, aquello podía servirle, escaneo el lugar hasta que dio con la fotografía que estaba buscando, la tomo entre sus manos y se la mostro al anciano.

- Ella, ¿dónde puedo encontrarla? – la cara de pervertido de aquel hombre no se hizo esperar, su sonrisa siniestra hicieron que Itachi tuviera ganas de patearlo.

- ¡Linda! ¿Verdad?, ¡en verdad me arrepentí de haberle dado ese traje! ¡Bien pude haberlo hecho más corto o abrir el escote un poco más! – La mandíbula de Itachi se apretó pero mantuvo la calma.

- ¿Dónde la encuentro? – Volvió a repetir Itachi. Jiraiya alzó los hombros.

- ¡No lo sé! – Itachi lo miro molesto.

- ¿No guarda registros de sus empleados? – Aquel hombre sonrió y asintió ante aquello.

- ¡Claro que si! ¡de los que me deben dinero!, ¡no me molesto con los demás! Demasiada papeleria – Itachi palideció ante aquello – algunas veces no tienen para pagarme y me cobro de manera diferente – señalo la foto que Itachi estaba mostrando – Esta pequeña en verdad me dio mucha felicidad – sin poder contenerse Itachi lo lanzó contra un muro mientras apretaba su cuello con el antebrazo.

- Explíquese – Jiraiya, sonrió mientras levantaba las manos de manera defensiva.

- Usted debería saberlo, un hombre vino a pagar su deuda en nombre de 'el señor Uchiha' – Itachi soltó al anciano mientras su rostro se mantenía impasible – no solo me pago el doble, me dio un bono extra – Itachi relajo su rostro por un momento _''¡lo había olvidado! ¡Soy un idiota! si dejara de escuchar al estúpido de Shisui y dejara de tocarme el corazón ahora tendría su nombre y dirección'' _luego miro a Jiraiya _''pensándolo mejor hice lo correcto, maldito anciano _pervertido''. Itachi desvió la mirada para dirigirla hacia la puerta.

- ¡Hey mi foto! – Grito Jiraiya al notar que Itachi salía con la foto de aquella chica en la mano.

- Es mía – replico simplemente Itachi antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de si para dirigirse a buscar lo que quedara de su primo.

XXX

Un nuevo día para Hinata y un nuevo trabajo que tomar.

-¡Hummm!, eres muy pequeña – El rostro sereno de la mujer miraba a Hinata con duda – Tienes piernas cortas – frunció el seño por un momento y luego suspiro - ¡Bien! supongo que no puedo ponerme exigente en este momento, no tengo a nadie mas – Hinata miraba a la mujer delante de ella, en verdad era muy hermosa, su largo cabello castaño brillaba con el sol, dándole un tono anaranjado o rojizo, no podría precisarlo bien, pero ciertamente contrastaba con su piel blanca y ojos verdes – ¿alguna vez has hecho algo como esto? – Pregunto a lo que Hinata no tuvo mas remedio que negar – bien supongo que no se necesita ser algún tipo de genio – suspiro resignada – toma colócate tu disfraz y ahí están los panfletos, no lo olvides debes repartirlos todos durante la carrera, Hinata asintió mientras tomaba la botarga de una mujer en traje de novia.

XXX

Sasuke miraba a su primo y hermano

- Tsk – Shisui reclino el asiento y se dejo caer en el mientras colocaba una bolsa de hielo sobre su labio – plan B fallido, ¿tenemos un plan C? – Itachi dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, para recargara en la pared, esto estaba tomando mucho tiempo y hablando de tiempo tenía que planificar como acabar con su compromiso.

- Supongo que aún queda el gran Ibiki – Shisui se levanto de su asiento para retirar los vendas de su abdomen y limpiar los arañazos recibidos el día anterior – aunque he llamado toda la mañana y no parece haber nadie – Shisui asintió mientras revisaba las heridas.

- No sería mejor ir al restaurant, fue su último trabajo, seguro aún conservan registros, a menos que quieras esperar a que el destino te la ponga delante de ti nuevamente – Itachi parecía molesto pero se molestó aún más con aquello _''¡diablos! ¿por qué no lo pensé antes?''_ – Porque estas desesperado por encontrarla – contesto Shisui quien rio suavemente ante la mirada de su primo – No es difícil saber lo que piensas otouto – Un suspiro ahogado salió de los labios de Itachi.

- Entonces al restaurant – ambos se volvieron a Sasuke - ¿vienes? – el seño de Sasuke se junto rápidamente.

- ¿Para buscar una chica? ¡Paso!, además ya tengo planes – Shisui sonrió.

- Si no tienes cuidado terminaras casado con tu amigo – Sasuke se volvió hacia la puerta.

- ¡Supongo que es mejor que terminar viejo, solo y sin encanto como tu anciano! – Shisui se molesto, cada día era más difícil sacar de sus casillas a Sasuke _''también me quedo sin diversión''_

XXX

Era un día especial sin duda y Hinata… lo odiaba, ¿acaso no podía conseguir ningún empleo normal?, lo que mas estaba odiando en ese momento era al tipo con la botarga de mono delante de ella, su cola enrollada no la había dejado pasar en aquella carrera anual de botargas, no que el velo de su botarga la ayudara mucho, menos cuando se había enganchado dos veces en el popote de la botarga de vaso de refresco, no solo debía ganarles, debía repartir los panfletos de la tienda de trajes de novia entre los concurrentes de uno en uno, ese era parte de las reglas, ninguna botarga que llegara con algún panfleto podía considerarse ganadora. Pronto vio su oportunidad, la botarga en forma de hamburguesa había caído y aprovecho su acojinada forma para saltar a las gradas, podrían decir muchas cosas de Hinata Hyuga, pero ninguna incluía darse por vencida. Empezó a repartir panfletos.

- ¡Dattebayo! ¡esa si es una novia decidida!, ¡suerte que no va detrás de ti teme! – Sasuke tomaba un refresco mientras sus ojos se rodaban _''debí de haber ido con Shisui e Itachi ¿Por qué no fui con ellos en vez de venir a esta estupidez con el dobe de Naruto?''_. La botarga en forma de novia se acercaba a ellos con toda rapidez – Rápido Teme, creo que me equivoque, seguro te secuestra como cualquiera de tus fans y por el atuendo irían directo a la iglesia.

- Tsk, dobe ¿te das cuenta de que es un disfraz? se mueve demasiado ágil para ser una chica, seguro se trata de un hombre – Naruto parpadeo y luego vio como la novia saltaba de silla en silla.

- Pero teme es un disfraz de chica, ¿Qué hombre lo querría? – Sasuke se recargo en su butaca.

- ¿Quieres decir que el de botarga de simio es un simio y el que trae la botarga de sándwich un sándwich? – Luego sorbió lo último – ¡solo porque traiga la forma de una chica no lo hace una chica! – tiro el vaso de refresco en el piso, la botarga de novia se lanzo sobre ellos recogiéndola.

- Esto es reciclable, toma un panfleto – dijo con rapidez mientras le daba su vaso junto con el panfleto y repartía otro hacia Naruto, para luego correr hacia las demás personas. Ambos chicos parpadearon un momento, una mirada y una sonrisa zorruna aparecieron en el rostro de Naruto.

- ¿qué te parece?, la chica si era una chica – Sasuke bufo _''¿Quién demonios se cree para corregirme?''_ – Sasuke… - El aludido se volvió hacia Naruto – Crees que cuando esto acabe podríamos ir a cerciorarnos si el de traje de simio es un simio? –Sasuke estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero pensándolo bien… necesitaba poner en su lugar a cierta novia metiche.

- Seguro dobe y de paso comprobaremos si el sándwich es un sándwich – luego se volvió hacia el campo donde la novia saltaba hacia las demás botargas con sus manos libres – creo que tengo hambre – se puso de pie dispuesto a lanzar aquello en sus manos al piso, pero se contuvo un momento _''solo por educación lo tirare en el cesto, no porque una chica boba me haya corregido''_.

XXX

Aquel chico los observaba con cara… aburrida.

- Si recuerdo a la chica – dijo, mientras el rostro de ambos se alegraba – con el espectáculo que dieron fue el tema por un buen rato, solo que no recuerdo el nombre.

- ¿Quiere decir que no tiene registros? – Dairui asintió ante la pregunta de Itachi.

- Seguro que si, solo que son empleados temporales, los archivos se mandan a la administración y bueno… casi siempre terminan en archivo muerto, por cierto no hay fotografías, son devueltas a los empleados, asi que… si ustedes no saben el nombre, no creo que haya forma de dar con ella – Itachi se descorazono ante aquello, ¿acaso el destino se burlaba de el?, primero se la ponía enfrente a la primera oportunidad y después, simplemente… nada, una mano se poso sobre el, por lo que Itachi se volvió a ver a su primo.

- Aún queda Ibiki – Itachi asintió ante aquello.

XXX

''_¡¿QUE IDIOTA INVENTÓ LAS BOTARGAS?!''_, Hinata peleaba con el cierre de su traje que por alguna razón había osado atorarse, ¡estaba acalorada!, ¡estaba sudando! y el interior de aquel disfraz apestaba a mugre y polvo de ¡solo Dios sabe cuántas personas antes que ella habían usado!, un dinosaurio rosa que parecía estar en la misma situación de ella la golpeo con la cola tirándola al piso. Permaneció en aquella posición un buen rato, no tenía fuerzas ni para ponerse en pie.

- agua por piedad – Un popote entro por la pequeña abertura que seria para permitir respirar al ocupante, Hinata parpadeo pero se apresuro a sorber aquel líquido dulce, era jugo de naranja - ¡gracias!.

- No hay cuidado, ¡qué carrera! ¡Eres genial! ¡Creo que ganaste! – Hinata no estaba acostumbrada a aquel tipo de trato, el joven que le hablaba parecía bastante alegre y la estaba vitoreando sin conocerla – ¿Oye eres una chica?, ¿viste si el del disfraz de simio era un simio? No lo veo, alguna de estas botargas es tu novio, mi amigo aquí no tiene novia, por cierto, me llamó Naruto ¿y tú eres? – Hinata estaba a punto de abrir la boca en la breve pausa que el chico había hecho, pero era obvio que alguien mas estaba molesto con la plática incesante del rubio

- ¡Suficiente Naruto! Oye – dijo la voz de otro chico por lo que Hinata se figuro que se refería a ella ya que no podía verlo - quítate el traje tenemos que hablar – la voz fuerte y demandante de Sasuke sonó en sus oídos.

- Yo… -

- Felicidades– La voz calmada de una mujer hizo que los dos jóvenes se apartaran – no solo ganaste también nos diste un montón de publicidad – la mujer se paro junto a Hinata - Ya puedes quitarte el traje.

- El cierre se atoro – dijo por fin Hinata.

- ¡¿Oh?! Pues tendremos que resolverlo ¿no es cierto? – La mirada severa se puso sobre ambos jóvenes – ¡¿que esperan para ayudarla?! – Tanto Sasuke como Naruto sintieron la pesada mirada sobre ellos, por lo que se apresuraron a sujetarla por los brazos para ponerla en pie – ¡Vamos! – le dijo la mujer a Hinata tomándola de la mano - te ayudare con eso – luego sonrió hacia ambos – Y bien, ¿no piensan venir?, podría darles información para planear su próxima boda – Naruto sonrió como tonto, mientras Sasuke perdía el color.

- ni loco – alcanzó a susurrar antes de que ambas mujeres se alejaran.

- ¡vamos teme! – urgió Naruto echando a andar detrás de ellas.

- ¿pero qué haces dobe? – Naruto se volvió hacia el.

- ¿No querías hablar algo con ella? – Sasuke se petrifico _''en primer lugar porque quise hablar con ella, ¿Qué voy a decirle?, lo que me dijo no era para tanto''_ Naruto sonrió hacia su amigo – soy algo despistado no tonto, te encanto que alguien te pusiera en tu lugar en vez de lanzarse a tus brazos, al menos deberías conocerla – Sasuke mascullo algo entre dientes antes de seguir a su amigo

XXX

- El gran Ibiki se encuentra de gira, estará fuera por lo menos durante 3 meses, los datos de sus empleadas permanecen confidenciales por seguridad salvo autorización previa – contestó la mujer delante de ellos.

- ¡gracias! – dijo Itachi con tristeza. Ambos primos caminaron a paso lento hasta el auto. Cuando entraron Itachi recargo su cabeza sobre el volante.

- Itachi – Itachi se volvió hacia su primo – no te rindas - los ojos de Itachi permanecieron fijos en la nada.

- ¿cuándo es la junta de los Uchiha? – pregunto monótonamente a su primo.

- Una semana – contesto Shisui esperando saber el plan.

- busca empleos de eventual, sin duda por tiempo – Shisui asintió ante la lógica de Itachi – creo que necesitaremos edecanes eventuales ¿no lo crees? – Shisui sonrió.

- podríamos hacer algunas entrevistas previas – Itachi asintió

XXX

Naruto volvía las páginas del muestrario de pasteles una a uno poniendo cara de tonto y sorprendido ante cada fotografía.

-¡Este luce delicioso! – Sasuke rodo los ojos, si volvía a decir aquello lo estrangularía - ¡Oh! ¡este luce delicioso! – se volvió hacia él con deseos asesinos.

- ¡Noooooo! – la voz de aquella chica llamó su atención, ambos se volvieron hacia la cortina que los separaba.

- No te asustes, solo es temporal, ¡vaya! ¡Tu piel sí que es delicada! – luego un silencio – sabes no deberías de usar esa ropa cuando te pones una botarga, no solo te acalora, también se apesta fácilmente – Un llanto bajo en forma de sollozo se escucho – calma, calma, te prestare algo ¿de acuerdo? – la dueña del negocio salió con la botarga en las manos.

- ¿todo está bien? – Pregunto consternado Naruto – la mujer sonrió.

- ¡Siii!, bueno…, tendrá algunas ronchas en su rostro por un par de días, sufrió algo de deshidratación y parece que requiere un baño con urgencia, salvo eso… está bien – el llanto se acrecentó cuando termino de decir aquello – luego la mujer entro por otra puerta, por alguna razón Sasuke quería hacerla sentir mejor, por lo que se acerco a la cortina.

- Nadie dijo que ganar una competencia fuera sencillo, lo hiciste bien, incluso creí que eras un hombre – el llanto aumento con esto, Sasuke parecía confundido, la había elogiado ¿no?. Naruto sudo una gran gota ante aquello _''¡Uchiha tenía que ser!''_. Llamó la atención de Sasuke y escribió algo en una hoja de papel.

'A una chica no le gusta que le llamen chico' luego volvió a escribir algo 'su apariencia se daño = catástrofe mundial, ¡nada vale eso!' volvió a escribir 'se cursi'

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con molestia, _''mejor salgo de aquí sin decir nada''_, estaba a punto de poner un pie lejos cuando los sollozos de aquella chica aumentaron, se paró de pronto y suspiro tratando de obtener paciencia.

- Oye, tienes una gran conciencia ambiental ¡gracias! por hacerme notar mi error- el llanto disminuyo ante aquello – aunque heriste un poquito mi orgullo – algo de sinceridad no le hacía mal a nadie.

- Lo siento – fue la respuesta de ella entre sollozos.

- Si bueno, me impresionaste, no sé cómo eres físicamente pero creo que eso no lo es todo – Sasuke sabía que estaba siendo muy cursi, pero no se sentía mal diciendo aquello, observo a Naruto que levantaba un pulgar hacia su amigo; el llanto ceso y solo hubo silencio por un momento – eres muy fuerte, deberías estar orgullosa y no dejarte vencer por este pequeño contratiempo – nuevamente el silencio

- gracias – contestó Hinata simplemente después de un rato. Sasuke sonrió y su dedo golpeo su brazo por un momento.

- Y dime… - pauso esperando por su nombre

- Hinata – Sasuke asintió.

- ¿te gustaría ir a comer algo? – Propuso Sasuke haciendo una pausa ante aquello, mientras sus mejillas se encendían levemente – yo invito – termino de decir sorprendido ante lo que acababa de hacer.

- Yo… - Hinata estaba sorprendida ¿la había invitado? – no me sentiría cómoda ahora y yo… - tenía que decidir, aquí estaba un chico a su alcance e Itachi era un sueño casi inalcanzable, pero… la sensación de su beso volvió a sus labios, su corazón palpito y se dio cuenta de que estaba perdida – hay alguien que me gusta y no quisiera… que hubiera malos entendidos, aún cuando… bueno, tal vez solo sea un sueño inalcanzable – Sasuke abrió los ojos grandes _''¿me rechazó?''_ tenía que aceptar que aquello lo desilusiono un poco, pero tenía que admirar la sinceridad e integridad de aquella chica, había sido directa y le había dicho sus sentimientos. La entendía, ¡la respetaba!.

- comprendo – El era Sasuke Uchiha y no le gustaba rogar y no rogaría ¡eso jamás! – pero si cambias de opinión este es mi número – tomo una hoja y la paso entre las cortinas, tampoco era como si aceptará un no tan fácilmente, Hinata la tomo sin ver – puedes llamarme cuando quieras – ¡ella podía rogarle!, era el orden natural de las cosas después de todo.

-¡vámonos dobe! – Sasuke se dirigió hacia la puerta seguido de Naruto, quien contemplaba en silencio el semblante neutro de su amigo

XXX

Hinata quedo sola, sentada frente a un espejo en una tienda de novias ''soy fuerte'' se dijo a sí misma y sonrió un poco _''Itachi, me pregunto qué piensas tu de mi ¿me recuerdas?, si tan solo el destino me diera alguna prueba de que podemos estar juntos''_ las palabras de aquel chico sonaron en su cabeza nuevamente _''no me dejare vencer, seré digna de tu amor''_. Miro la hoja en sus manos con agradecimiento _''Sasuke''_ pensó por un momento ''¿en donde he oído ese nombre antes?''

**N/A: Siento el retraso chicos y chicas, tengo problemas de tiempo, siempre pasa en vacaciones cuando todo mundo usa MI computadora para JUGAR, CHATEAR o VER VIDEOS y todo mundo me hace encargos para SU beneficio porque quieren descansar y creen que YO no me canso, Tsk, ¡no es bueno ser gentil!, solo que no puedo evitarlo, ¡hasta pronto!**


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**DULCE CUPIDO**

Hinata se mantenía de pie delante del joven que había entrado casi por la fuerza a su hogar, simplemente había abierto la puerta y el la empujo entrando casi de manera inmediata, su figura mostraba decisión, fiereza, pero sobre todo impaciencia.

- Hinata Hyuga supongo – Hinata no atino mas que asentir ante la pregunta, los ojos agua marina del joven la escudriñaron antes de volverse a ver el pequeño departamento, estaba limpio pero era obvio que necesitaba reparaciones urgentes. Cerró los ojos y extendió su tarjeta.

- Mi nombre es Gaara Sabaku no, y soy el abogado directo de Sasori san – Hinata parpadeo ante aquello, su rostro paso de uno sorprendido a uno incrédulo.

- ¿no eres muy joven?, pareces de mi edad – El pelirrojo bufo antes de contestar.

- Mi trabajo no es el de un niño y normalmente manejamos los negocios dentro de la familia – explico.

- Son… ¿un clan? – era el único concepto que Hinata conocía cuando le hablaban de trabajar en familia.

- Algo así… es mi primo, aunque evitamos trabajar con parientes lejanos o relacionados como haría un clan, solo consanguíneos – dijo luego abrió un portafolios y saco un sobre y unos manuscritos – El prototipo ya ha sido vendido en varias presentaciones, infantiles y armamento aún trabajamos la versión para adultos – Hinata salto ante esto.

- ¡Creí que quedo claro nada de versión de adultos! – Gaara la miro de frente.

- no se estipula en el contrato y tampoco hay ninguna negativa de tu parte para hacerlo – Hinata se golpeo mentalmente la había leído 5 veces como es que había pasado por alto aquello _''odio las trampas en los contratos''_ - deberá presentarse a promocionarla en esta dirección – Gaara extendió el una hoja hacia ella. Hinata la tomo y sus ojos se abrieron.

- E-es… una televisora – El asintió.

- Haremos un comercial para cada uno, las fechas están ahí mismo – luego le entrego un paquete – tu vestuario – y finalmente saco un sobre de entre sus ropas – y tu primer pago – Hinata dejo el paquete en la pequeña mesita y luego abrió el sobre, sus ojos se abrieron antes de caer al suelo completamente desmayada. Los ojos de Gaara se entrecerraron mientras su seño se juntaba – _''¡Diablos!, ¡debí haberla hecho firmar de recibido antes de entregárselo! – busco una silla para sentarse - ahora tendré que quedarme hasta que despierte'._

**XXX**

- El anuncio esta en los periódicos – anuncio Shisui al entrar en aquella habitación, Itachi asintió.

- También manda algunos a las universidades del área – dijo mientras hacia algunos apuntes.

- ¿Por qué? – Itachi lo miro seriamente – ¡Oh! comprendo, edad escolar, poco tiempo, ya entendí, ¡no me mates! – luego sus ojos se volvieron hacia Sasuke, el chico tenía sus ojos puestos en su celular desde el día anterior - ¿esperas llamada de alguien? – Sasuke desvió la mirada.

- tsk – Shisui sonrió ante el sisear del pequeño Uchiha. Algo le decía que por fin estaba interesado en alguien, aunque no tenia deseos de reírse, el mismo tenia rato marcando el calendario y llamando continuamente a los Inuzuka, tal vez, si ella le contestara…

- Haremos las audiciones en tres días, contrate un salón en la televisora de la zona para ello – dijo Itachi llamando la atención de su primo y hermano.

- ¿Por qué no aquí o en la empresa? – pregunto Sasuke, los ojos de Itachi y Shisui se volvieron hacia el – ¡Oh! comprendo, un montón de chicas, territorio Uchiha, ya entendí, ¡no me maten!.

**XXX**

Hinata tomaba un té, mientras veía la gran cantidad de dinero frente a ella.

- debe haber un error, yo solo pedí un 5% - Gaara comenzaba a impacientarse, sostenía un documento frente a ella mientras su mirada exigía que firmara.

- si bien, mi primo es reconocido como un genio entre la familia, ¡ahora firma! – acerco más aún aquel documento – en verdad tengo prisa – Hinata asintió ante esto, leyó el documento y lo firmo de inmediato – otra cosa, deberías abrir una cuenta bancaria en cuanto te sea posible, no tengo deseos de levantarte del suelo cada que venga – Hinata sonrió hacia él, el rostro del chico se sonrojo un poco, después de todo había tenido la gentileza de llevarla hasta su cama, 20 minutos después de haberse desmayado, un detalle que no le dijo a la chica, luego se puso en pie para salir de ahí.

- nh Gaara san – Gaara se volvió hacia ella - ¿no piensa tomar su te? – El rostro de Gaara se ilumino con una especie de sonrisa hacia ella.

- Tengo trabajo, lo siento – Hinata asintió y se levanto para acompañarlo hasta la puerta, lo observo partir y volvió hasta su mesa, nuevamente se sentó contemplando la cantidad de dinero en ella. _''con esto podre dedicarme a mis estudios por un buen tiempo, no mas trabajos temporales''. _Su labio inferior fue presa nuevamente de sus blancos dientes y sus dedos comenzaron a jugar entre sí con nerviosismo _''quizá debería comprarme algo lindo y… ¿visitar a los Uchiha?, tal vez disculparme por… mmmhhh, ¿pisar su jardín?''_ los nervios la dominaban el recuerdo de todas las chicas alrededor de la mansión volvió a su mente _''y si cree que soy como cualquier otra acosadora''_, sus palabras de aquel día volvieron a su mente _''en realidad... ¿Qué se de él?, ni siquiera sé si piensa en mí''_

**XXX**

Los días se sucedieron uno a uno y ni Itachi, Shisui o Sasuke, esperaban aquella respuesta, largas filas de chicas se observaban, zigzagueaban y salían del estudio para dar la vuelta a la esquina más cercana, ni siquiera las grandes y negras nubes de lluvia que amenazaban con una tormenta parecían amedrentarlas.

- Creo… que nos va a tomar algún tiempo – dijo Shisui mientras sus ojos trataban de ver el final.

- Tsk – Sasuke parecía molesto – apresuremos esto – Itachi asintió mientras hacía pasar el primer grupo, todas las chicas ocupaban sus asientos. Una vez acomodadas abrió el altavoz – por favor miren hacia el frente por 10 minutos, varias cámaras se enfocaron en diversos puntos del salón, Itachi y Shisui buscaban con cuidado a Dulce Cupido, mientras Sasuke sacaba su celular solo para cerciorarse de no tener nuevos mensajes.

- ¿No piensas ayudar otouto? – Itachi miro molesto a Sasuke, quien sonrió de medio lado.

- Te lo dije, yo no la vi de frente, no la conozco, pero si les pides que se levanten la falda y me das una vista de abajo hacia arriba de todas ellas tal vez la reconozca – Una mirada fría y molesta se poso en el – No es mi culpa que no le hayas preguntado su nombre desde el principio – Itachi se volvió hacia el monitor nuevamente mientras Shisui habría el intercomunicador.

- Las chicas de las butacas 37, 42, 168 y 508 pueden ir a llenar su formulario gracias – Itachi y Sasuke se volvieron hacia su primo, quien al sentir sus miradas se volvió hacia ellos – ¡¿Quee?!, son lindas y necesitamos edecanes, no hay nada malo con aprovechar.

**XXX**

La lluvia había logrado su objetivo y ahora varias gotas de agua se colaban hacia el interior del pequeño departamento de Hinata quien se afanaba vigorosamente por poner cubetas en los sitios adecuados, un hermoso vestido de color lavanda ahora colgaba en su armario junto con unas zapatillas de correa blanca, había olvidado buscar a un albañil por causa de aquel conjunto, suspiro nuevamente _''de cualquier modo no podría salir con esta lluvia''_ algo dentro de ella pareció burlarse _''bien, quizá solo estoy atemorizada de presentarme como si nada frente a su puerta''._ El fuerte sonido de su puerta golpeando llamó su atención, se incorporo rápidamente para ir a abrir sus ojos se abrieron tanto como sus parpados se lo permitían, sus ojos se encontraron con los blancos ojos de su primo.

- ¿Neji niisan? – Los ojos del joven parecían en otro mundo mientras la contemplaba, finalmente asintió.

- Hinata sama – Hinata frunció el entrecejo, jámas entendería esa necedad de su primo en llamarla de ese modo.

- No es necesario que me llames de ese modo niisan – Neji guardo silencio un momento mas, su mirada se desvio y Hinata no supo decir si era una señal de vergüenza o inseguridad, lo que entendió es que fuera lo que fuera era malo, lo suficiente para hacerlo actuar de aquel modo.

- ¿Me permite pasar? Hinata sama – El rostro de Hinata mostro una total derrota ante aquella contestación se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Neji solo penetró unos cuantos pasos, mientras sus ojos escaneaban el lugar, por primera vez desde que lo conoció pudo ver una sombra de lastima en sus ojos y aquello la hirió profundamente.

- ¿Deseas tomar un poco de té caliente niisan? – la pregunta salió casi de inmediato, primero porque Neji venia empapado y segundo porque quería borrar cualquier pensamiento de lastima de él hacia ella.

- No es necesario Hinata sama yo… - aquella pausa puso en alerta a Hinata, nunca antes en su vida lo habia visto dudar y sin embargo…, - lo que tengo que decir no tomara mucho tiempo - lo escucho tomar aire y volverse hacia ella para hacer una ligera inclinación – Hinata sama, Hiashi sama, su padre, me envía con el objetivo de convocarla a su presencia - los ojos de Hinata se abrieron y su rostro mostro gran sorpresa ante la noticia, rápidamente su rostro volvió a la normalidad mientras aquellas palabras llenaban su mente, Neji se enderezo para esperar su respuesta.

- Neji nii, Hiashi sama me prohibió volver a llamarlo padre y fui desterrada de los Hyuga hace mucho tiempo, sus órdenes carecen de importancia para mí – Neji pudo ver un aire de dignidad en su prima que nunca antes había visto en ella, aquel tiempo sola la había fortalecido, aquello solo hizo que su corazón doliera aún más, por qué sabía lo que el clan quería de ella, de su prima, un pájaro que por fin volaba con sus propias alas.

- Hinata sama – de pronto se quedo sin palabras, ¿que podía decirle para hacerla volver? – el clan esta en problemas y la necesitan – Hinata miraba a Neji como quien veía un recuerdo.

- ¿Por que necesitarían de mi?, un ser débil, según recuerdo, fui desechada por innecesaria – Por primera vez los ojos de Neji se volvieron al suelo y sus puños se apretaron, el no podía decirlo, no era su deber y sobre todo solo lograría hacerla huir aún más.

- Tal vez si me acompaña, Hiashi sama se lo explique – dijo por fin Neji, pero el tono suave con que había salido aquella sentencia hizo que Hinata comprendiera el dilema moral por el que su primo estaba pasando.

**XXX**

Los ojos de Itachi le dolían y Shisui había decidido tomar un descanso, mientras tanto Sasuke había sido mandado por ambos para hacerse cargo de las solicitudes de empleo y bajar el número de edecanes de 520 a solo 20. Afortunadamente o infortunadamente, solo quedaba un grupo mas por revisar, Itachi se dejo caer sobre su asiento mientras cubría sus ojos, Shisui lo observó, aunque no lo dijera, una sombra de pesadumbre también había cubierto su corazón, lo había decidido, después de ver el empeño con que su primo buscaba a aquella chica, simplemente lo había decidido, reclamaría su lugar como el heredero de los Uchiha, fue entonces que un sonido en el cuarto de al lado llamó su atención, se acerco hasta ahí y abrió la puerta.

_- ¡Waww!,¡ esa chica si que es linda!, ¡tal vez compre la muñeca!._

_- para tu hija._

_- ¡Para mí! ¿Crees que haya una en versión para adultos?_

Aquella conversación hizo que Shisui, siendo quien era abriera un poco más la puerta, tan solo para ver de quien hablaban, fue entonces que sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Desapareció por un momento tan solo para emerger por aquella puerta arrastrando a Itachi, los hombres en la habitación se volvieron rápidamente hacia la entrada al escucharla abrirse de un portazo.

- ¡Hey oigan es zona restringida no puede…! - Shisui lo hizo a un lado sin prestarle atención mientras volvía a Itachi hacia los monitores.

- ¡Mira lo que me encontré! – dijo mientras señalaba a uno de los monitores, los ojos de Itachi no salían de su asombro, era Dulce Cupido en un traje de princesa, que le hacían recordar a las muñecas en los escaparates y jugaba con varias niñas que sostenían una muñeca idéntica a ella, su rostro volvió a la normalidad y tomo al hombre más cercano a él.

- ¿Desde donde están transmitiendo eso? – pregunto con un tono que hizo temblar a hombre.

- ¡desde la habitación central!, ¡es un anuncio pregrabado! – dijo adivinando lo que aquellos jóvenes querían.

- ¿no es en vivo? – el hombre negó.

- Se graban uno o dos días antes de salir al aire – Shisui tomo al hombre por el cuello de su camisa y se lo arrebato a Itachi.

- ¿Para qué compañía fue hecho? – El hombre comenzó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas, no sabía cuál de los dos jóvenes lo asustaba más.

xxxx


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**DULCE** **CUPIDO CAPITULO 13**

Una cosa podía decir Shisui de las mujeres fáciles, que realmente le gustaba… ¡eran fáciles!

- Bueno no lo sé, esa información es clasificada – Shisui tomo su mano y su sonrisa se amplió mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban.

- Será un favor que sin duda agradeceré – su voz se suavizó mientras se acercaba a ella – mucho – La chica parecía estar al punto del orgasmo e Itachi observaba recargado en la pared mientras sus ojos se rodaban, una risa nerviosa e incontrolable salió de los labios de aquella mujer.

- Esta bien – dijo mientras entraba en su computadora – aquí esta – tal parece que ese anuncio no fue contratado por nuestra empresa – los ojos de ambos se abrieron mientras ella seguía tecleando – bien… aquí esta, la promoción viene incluida en el contrato, la modelo del diseñador es quien promueve la muñeca, aunque… su nombre no está especificado – siguió tecleando y tomo una hoja – Este es el nombre del diseñador, si lo contactan seguro podrán obtener lo que buscan – dijo mientras coquetamente lo extendía hacia Shisui para luego acercarlo hacia ella. Shisui sonrió de medio lado para acercársele, tomo los descansabrazos de su silla mientras su rostro se acercaba al de ella, pudo sentirla traspirar, de hecho podía oír los latidos de su corazón ir en aumento _''Oh si, aún lo tengo''_, su mano izquierda se levantó hacia su rostro solo para desviarse en el último momento para tomar aquel papel, después de lo cual rápidamente se levanto.

- ¡Gracias! En verdad te lo agradezco mucho, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, ¡te mandaré unas flores ¡– dijo mientras sacudía la mano de la joven que lo observaba con cara de asombro, pronto su rostro cambio a uno de enfado mientras recuperaba su mano de un tirón.

- ¡bien! ¡Si ya tienen lo que querían! ¡Largo de aquí!, ¡malditos abusivos! – Ambos no se hicieron del rogar y salieron de la oficina seguidos por los gritos de aquella chica, los labios de Shisui no dejaban de sonreír mientras levantaba aquel papel hacia sus ojos, pronto se detuvo mientras sus ojos se volvían hacia Itachi y de nuevo al papel.

- No lo vas a creer – dijo, por lo que el seño de Itachi se frunció mientras le arrebataba aquella hoja, sus ojos se sorprendieron, su rostro se torno neutral nuevamente y finalmente una chispa de enojo cruzo por su rostro.

- Sasori – sabiendo bien que Sasori no dejaba nada a la imaginación, sus puños arrugaron aquella hoja –lo matare.

**XXX**

Era extraño para ella volver a pisar aquel lugar, todo un año había pasado desde su partida pero el tiempo no parecía haber hecho mella en la vieja mansión Hyuga, la que otrora fuera el lugar que ella llamaba hogar y que solía imponerse ante ella como un gran laberinto sin salida, ahora le parecía un viejo museo cuyas piezas de arte se mantenían inamovibles, pronto llegaron ante el gran salón, Hinata recordó cuanto odiaba aquel lugar, ahí los ancianos solían humillarla y sofocarla, recordó el día en que fue expulsada sin más explicación que 'eres inútil, eres débil', el peor de sus días, pero ahora… se sentía inmensamente agradecida con ellos, sin entenderlo, la habían hecho feliz, la habían hecho libre.

- ¿Esta lista Hinata sama? – Hinata se volvió hacia su primo y asintió. Levanto sus manos con decisión y empujo aquellas puertas con aire de superioridad, cuando entro su cabeza se mantenía en alto y su caminar era seguro, se detuvo un momento para contemplar a los mismos personajes de siempre, los ancianos sentados en poses estoicas quienes antes la amedrentaban, ahora parecían simples ancianos ante sus ojos, y en medio algo más adelantado estaba su padre, sentado y esperando por ella. Hinata miro a Neji quien se inclino solo para salir del lugar cerrando las puertas detrás de sí. Hinata volvió sus ojos hacia su padre.

- Toma asiento Hinata – Hinata lo vio señalar el lugar que debía ocupar delante de él, pero permaneció en su lugar.

- Gracias, estoy bien de pie, si no le importa Hiashi sama, vine como un favor hacia mi primo, no pretendo quedarme mucho tiempo - luego miro hacia los ancianos – no deseo disgustarlos con mi presencia – El silencio en el salón se hizo denso pero Hiashi continuo.

- como desees – aquello llamó la atención de Hinata ¿desde cuándo su padre era tan condescendiente con ella? – Hinata – escucho a su padre continuar – te hemos pedido que vengas porque el clan está en crisis – Hinata asintió.

- Neji nii san me ha informado, pero no quiso explicarme – dijo interrumpiéndolo, por primera vez, se sentía impaciente, lo único que quería era salir de aquellas lujosas paredes y volver a su humilde departamento donde se era libre.

- Necesitamos que vuelvas y retomes tu lugar como heredera del clan nuevamente – sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, pero luego volvió a la calma.

- Los Hyuga no necesitan una heredera débil, Hanabi san sin duda hará un mejor papel que yo – dijo repitiendo las palabras de su padre el día que fue echada, el rostro de Hiashi se tenso.

- Hanabi no está en edad para cumplir con sus funciones como heredera del clan – dijo tratando de no despemerecer sus propias palabras – Solo estábamos probándote Hinata, ahora estas lista para tomar tu lugar – quizá Hinata a veces pecaba de inocencia pero no era tonta, sabía que su padre mentia, quien prueba a alguien por todo un año dejándolo en completo abandono. Hinata se volvía impaciente y no quería ni siquiera ocultarlo su dedo índice comenzó a golpetear.

- Si eso es todo me retiro – dijo dando la media vuelta.

- Hay un contrato de matrimonio – Hinata detuvo su avance, permaneció inmóvil por la sorpresa de aquello, pero Hiashi lo tomo como una señal para continuar – las presentaciones deberán hacerse en dos semanas y el matrimonio se efectuará en seis meses, Hanabi es demasiado joven – Una voz propia dentro de la mente de Hinata comenzó a reír de manera incontrolada _''quieren recuperarme para deshacerse de mi nuevamente''_, un suspiro cansado salió de su boca, estaría riendo si aquello no fuera tan… ¿frustrante? ¿Denigrante?, en verdad ¿cómo podría llamarlo?.

- solo deben retrasarlo por cinco años más, mi presencia es… innecesaria – dijo comenzando a avanzar nuevamente hacia la salida.

- Es imposible, el contrato tiene fechas especificadas – Hinata se detuvo al detectar la voz de angustia en su padre, aquello parecía como un sueño – cuando lo realizamos tu solo tenias un año, eras nuestra esperanza y nuestra única heredera, el contrato se hizo solo por ti – Hiashi parecía volver a la calma – no puede ser retrasado si Hanabi toma tu lugar deberá casarse ahora con tan solo 13 años – Hinata se molestó, ¿en verdad casarían a su hermana por un estúpido contrato? ¿por ambición?.

- Rómpalo, no importa, digan que morí, después de todo es lo que siempre quisieron – Ahora hubo silencio por un momento antes de que oyera nuevamente la voz de su padre.

- El contrato no puede romperse, de ser así, perderíamos gran parte de nuestra fortuna, alguien debe casarse – Hinata se indigno, ¡¿que era ella para su clan?! ¡¿Una especie de sacrificio humano?!.

- Los Hyuga somos fuertes y orgullosos – Hinata se volvió hacia su padre y hacia el consejo – aún con la mitad de la fortuna Hyuga nuestro clan saldría adelante, ¡mírenme! ¿Acaso no soy la más débil de ustedes? Y sin embargo he seguido mi vida sin su ayuda, he sobrevivido y pagado mis estudios – luego sus ojos se volvieron hacia uno de los ancianos – por mi esfuerzo y sin robar nada como usted pensó anciano Hidaki – El hombre bajo su rostro con vergüenza ante la mención de aquello.

- Eres una pequeña malagradecida niña – Los ojos de Hinata se volvieron hacia una de las ancianas que había hablado.

- ¿Que debo agradecer anciana Kaede?, mencione algo, ¿mi vida? Una que me dieron solo para hacerme sentir como la más inútil de ustedes – sus ojos se volvieron hacia su padre – una que no tardaron en vender al mejor postor según ahora me entero – volvió su vista hacia la mujer - ¿mi educación?, según recuerdo asistí a las escuelas públicas a diferencia de todos mis primos incluyendo a la rama secundaria, ¿la ropa?, ¿la comida? Era una niña, era obligación de mi familia vestirme y alimentarme, se hubiera visto mal que los Hyuga negaran lo mas mínimo a uno de sus miembros – La anciana calló solo para bajar la vista – solo hay una cosa que les debo y una sola que les agradezco – Hinata se inclino en señal de respeto – Mi libertad – se levanto solo para ver las caras sorprendidas de todos antes de volverse hacia la puerta nuevamente.

- Te has vuelto fuerte Hinata – la voz de su padre la había hecho detenerse nuevamente – estoy orgulloso de ti – sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse ante esto pero se negaba a dejarlas correr su nariz había enrojecido por el esfuerzo – Pero no es tan sencillo como lo piensas, si perdemos esto todo el clan estará en serios problemas, piénsalo por favor y haznos saber tu decisión antes de dos semanas – Hinata sintió su corazón oprimirse, la había elogiado tan solo para manipularla, estaba segura, pero no le daría la satisfacción.

- Ya hay alguien más – dijo mientras salía de aquel salón con la cabeza en alto.

**XXX**

Itachi mantenía a Sasori contra la pared, el peli rojo lo observaba de manera neutral al moreno que había entrado de manera estrepitosa en su santuario como el lo llamaba y lo había tomado de manera tan brusca.

-¿Uchiha? ¿Puedo saber a qué debo el honor? – Itachi soltó a Sasori, a veces olvidaba que aquel chico en verdad parecía de madera.

- A esto – dijo Shisui mientras levantaba una muñeca de Hinata mostrándosela a Sasori, los ojos de Itachi se volvieron hacia su primo.

- ¿Dónde obtuviste eso? – Shisui rasco su nuca un momento.

- En la agencia donde obtuvimos los datos de tu amigo, estaba a la vista y como me prohibiste hacerme de una foto de ella pues yo… - Itachi tomo aquella muñeca de entre sus manos y la guardo en su abrigo – de acuerdo, puedes conservarla – Shisui estaba divertido _''solo tengo que esperar que salgan a la venta y me compro varias''_ su rostro sonrió _''¡eso seguro lo saca de quicio!''_.

- Solo es el prototipo, ¿que deseas con mis marionetas? – ambos primos volvieron sus ojos hacia Sasori, por un momento se habían olvidado de el – es un poco tarde para estas muñecas y la versión bélica pero aún estoy manejando la versión para adultos si deseas invertir – Los ojos de ambos se abrieron con sorpresa, por lo que Sasori continuo - ¿quieren ver el prototipo? – Shisui asintió rápidamente mientras Itachi lo veía molesto. Sasori abrió una puerta y saco una hermosa muñeca de Hinata tamaño real en lencería – Estoy viendo la forma de hacerla más real e imponerle una piel lo sufrientemente suave para… - Itachi se la arrebato antes de que siguiera.

- Una pregunta Sasori ¿Cómo obtuviste sus medidas? – La cabeza de Sasori se ladeo un momento pero alguien interrumpió antes de seguir.

- Sasori y yo la ayudamos cuando trabajaba en la feria,, un – Deidara entro en la habitación, sus ojos pasaron de Sasori e Itachi hacia Shisui quien sostenía la muñeca contra si, pasando sus manos por cada una de sus curvas con suavidad, deteniéndose en sus senos para tomar su medida con sus manos – eres bastante pervertido, nh? – los ojos de los chicos se volvieron hacia Shisui quien al verse sorprendido coloco la muñeca sobre la mesa lentamente – como sea ella estaba en este traje de sirena y Sasori sama le hecho el ojo, yeah! – Itachi volvió sus ojos hacia Sasori.

- Tsk, nada de versión adulto – Sasori observo a Itachi un momento.

- ¿Por qué razón? - pregunto finalmente –seguro me da las mejores ganancias – Bien, Itachi sabia que aquello debía manejarlo con cuidado, paciencia, pero sobre todo… inteligencia características que siempre habían dominado en Itachi desde que era un niño.

- ¡Porque si las haces te descuartizare en mil pedazos y pisare tus entrañas! – dijo mientras asestaba un golpe rompiendo parte de la pared, Shisui apareció por detrás de Itachi.

- La chica le gusta, ¿podrías darnos su nombre? – el rostro de Sasori parecía desconcertado, parpadeo un par de veces.

- la versión adulta se queda – Itachi lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa.

- En verdad estas buscando morir – Sasori lo observo por un momento antes de volverse hacia Deidara.

- Sasori sama también se lo prometió a ella, un – Sasori pareció meditarlo un momento, no en verdad no se lo había prometido pero… la recordó lentamente, su rostro sonrojado y su molestia cuando le hablo de aquel proyecto, finalmente se rindió.

- Bien, sin versión adulta – dijo haciendo que Itachi lo soltará.

- Su nombre – Sasori miro a Itachi y parecía estar meditando aquello.

- No lo sé nuca se lo pregunte – dijo por fin haciendo que todos se volvieran a verse con cara de incredulidad.

- ¿Hiciste un contrato con ella sin saber su nombre? – Shisui no podía creerlo, de hecho nadie podía creerlo.

- Yo solo redacte el contrato, pero ella perdió tanto tiempo releyéndolo que perdí la paciencia, en cuanto lo fimo se lo mande a Gaara, si ella no ponía su nombre correcto, eso era cosa de ella – dijo defendiéndose ya un tanto enfadado.

- ¿Quién es Gaara? – pregunto Itachi.

- Mi primo, es quien se encarga de hacer cumplir los términos del mismo, seguro él sabe su nombre – Itachi tomo su teléfono y se lo extendió a Sasori.

- Llámalo.

**XXX**

Hinata se mantenía de pie delante de aquella gran mansión, estaba vestida con aquel conjunto que había causado una gran ilusión en ella, después de lo que habia pasado con los ancianos se había decidido a ir a verlo pero ahora se debatía internamente en tocar el timbre y no hacerlo, camino con nerviosismo tratando de calmarse, finalmente se detuvo delante de la puerta, suspiro profundo y toco el timbre, los minutos pasaron pero nadie parecía abrirle _''no habrá nadie en casa?''_ trato de ver hacia dentro pero solo podía ver los jardines, comenzó a caminar siguiendo la barda buscando aquella puerta secreta que en un principio vio la primera vez que llego hasta la mansión Uchiha. La había encontrado y su corazón pareció detenerse al nota que la puerta estaba sin llave… son algo de destreza podría entrar sin ponerse en riesgo como la última vez, tomo una horquilla de sus cabellos e hizo una pequeña ganzúa, si Hinata había aprendido aquel pequeño truco gracias a su empleo con 'El gran Ibiki', era increíble lo que se aprendía con tanto ilusionista a la mano, tomo una de sus llaves y comenzó a levantar los seguros, solo necesitaba algo de paciencia.

**XXX**

- _¿Qué?_ – había sido la respuesta a la pregunta de Sasori seguida de ruido de estática.

- te pedí que me dieras el nombre de la chica del contrato No. 778 – 35b – repitió nuevamente, se escucho algo de estática antes de escuchar la voz de Gaara.

- _tzzzz,_ yo _tzz, tzz_ aeropuerto no puedo tzz tzzz – Los ojos de Sasori se cerraron con molestia.

- solo dame el nombre de la chica de las muñecas – el silencio reino por un momento antes de oír nuevamente el ruido.

- El contrato esta _tzzzz tzzzzz_ ella ya firmo de _tzzzz tzzzz_ regresando de Suna – Ahora Sasori estaba a puto de reventar ni Deidara ni Itachi lo habían visto tan molesto nunca.

- solo dame su maldito nombre – dijo con desesperación

- Estoy subiendo _tzzzz tzzzz_ avión, te llamó en _tzzzz tzzzzz_ Suna – El sonido del teléfono colgando fue lo último que oyeron. Sasori colgó y se volvió hacia Itachi.

- lo siento, tendrán que esperar hasta mañana, Gaara está en camino a Suna, tardara unas 12 horas en vuelo – Aquello estaba volviendo loco a Itachi, lo único que deseaba era verla, hablar con ella y mandar al carajo todo, ¿Por qué ahora el destino estaba confabulando en su contra?, si, estaba tan mal, que ahora si creía en el destino. Una mano se poso en su hombro tratando de confortarlo.

- solo un día mas Itachi – los ojos de Itachi se volvieron hacia su primo – y podrás verla – Itachi lo observo con gratitud hasta que se dio cuenta que la otra mano de Shisui descansaba sobre el pecho de la muñeca, Shisui se echo hacia atrás levantando las manos en defensa propia.

- ¡lo siento! yo solo me recargue, no me fije donde ponía la mano – luego sus ojos se volvieron hacia la muñeca – aunque confieso que estaba bastante cómodo – sus ojos se volvieron hacia Sasori mientras señalaba a la muñeca – puesto que ya no la ocupas ¿me la puedo quedar?

**XXX**

Fugaku Uchiha raramente mostraba algún tipo de emoción, pero no podía evitar sentirse algo confundido con la jovencita delante de él, los cuatro perros de guarda y seguridad quienes debían evitar que llegara hasta su puerta, estaban junto a ella meneando sus colas y buscando sus caricias, sus negros ojos se depositaron en los blancos de la joven, un color extraño y que de algún modo se le hacían familiares

- si puedo ayudarla en algo – Hinata miro al hombre delante de ella, se veía tan formal, se sintió un poco cohibida pero tenía que armarse de valor.

- Si venerable anciano – (nótese que era el grado más alto en su clan, por lo que era propio llamarlo así según Hinata) Una vena apareció en la frente de Fugaku ante lo dicho por la jovencita delante de él – Estoy buscando a Itachi san si no es molestia – Una segunda vena apareció en su frente _''otra irrespetuosa fangirl detrás de mi hijo ¿Cuándo acabara esto?''_.

- Ya veo – dijo mientras su pie luchaba por evitar golpetear en el piso al notar las ropas de segunda que cubrían a la joven, así mismo Hinata trataba de evitar que sus dedos comenzaran a jugar entre si, al notar la inspección de la que era objeto – Me temo que mi hijo mayor, mi primogénito, ¡mi orgullo y heredero del clan Uchiha! no se encuentra en casa, debe estarse preparando para conocer a su prometida dentro de poco – aquello cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre la pequeña figura de Hinata que se estremeció ante los ojos de Fugaku, por lo que prosiguió con aquello – es una joven de noble cuna, bien criada y con alto estatus social, de familia rica, digna de mi heredero, pero si gustas… puedes dejarle un recado – los ojos de Hinata viajaron hacia el piso con desconsuelo, fue entonces que la puerta se abrió aún mas dejando ver a la joven mujer que la recibió la primera vez.

- ¿quién es Fugaku cariño? – Los ojos de Mikoto viajaron hacia la menuda figura delante de su esposo, pareció reconocerla de inmediato – ¡Ah! ¡Pero si eres tú!, ¡me da gusto que hayas vuelto!, dime ¿atrapaste a mi hijo? – los ojos de Fugaku viajaron de la joven hacia su esposa en confusión, mientras Hinata negaba.

- parece que no – dijo en un susurro, los ojos de Mikoto se enternecieron al notar la sombra de tristeza y de rechazo que asomaban en los ojos de aquella niña.

- ¡Oh bueno!, ¡gracias a ti se alimento sanamente por dos meses! Dime, ¿por qué no pasas y lo esperas?, ¡seguro le agradara verte! – los ojos de Hinata se levantaron hacia aquella mujer.

- Gracias, tal vez… en otra ocasión – trato de sonreírle pero hubo de volverse corriendo hacia la puerta por donde había entrado tratando de que sus lágrimas no cayeran ante los ojos que la observaban. Mikoto sintió gran pena por aquella niña, luego su mirada se hizo severa y se volvió hacia su esposo.

- Fugaku… - el hombre miro con algo de temor a su esposa, conocía esa mirada – será mejor que entremos cariño, necesitamos hablar.

**XXX**

Itachi caminaba hacia el auto con la muñeca a cuestas, seguido de Shisui, ambos iban en silencio, fue entonces que la enorme figura de Hidan se cruzo con ellos, iban a pasarse por alto cuando Hidan miro con curiosidad aquella figura.

- ¡Hey! ¡Es idéntica a la gatita! – Itachi se detuvo, ¿es que acaso todos conocían a esa joven?.

- ¡No la llames así! – dijo cortante antes de que sus pasos continuaran.

- como quieras – contestó Hidan - se parece a Hina – ahora ambos primos se detuvieron y como gemelos idénticos abrieron sus ojos y se volvieron hacia el peli plateado con sorpresa.

- ¿conoces su nombre? – Preguntaron al mismo tiempo, Hidan parecía desconcertado, luego cruzo sus brazos.

- Por Jashin, ¡cualquier idiota sabe que es lo primero que se le pregunta a otra persona cuando la conoces por primera vez! – Luego, los miro con burla – ¡hasta yo soy lo suficientemente civilizado para presentarme correctamente ante una hermosa chica! – La mano de Itachi fue hasta su cabeza, no podía creerlo, el más idiota e incivilizado de todos los Akatsuki tenía la respuesta a su pregunta y lo peor de todo es que no se llevaban bien.

- Y… ¿su nombre es Hina? – pidió, cruzando sus dedos, para que aquel hombre no quisiera burlarse o jugar con él. Hidan comenzó a reír, había notado la suplica y la desesperación en el imperturbable Uchiha, por un momento se vio tentado a molestarlo, pero… de algún modo no se sentía de humor.

- ¡Claro que no infiel! – Itachi veía venir la burla, pero espero pacientemente - solo sus amigos, ¡como yo! le llamamos así – Hidan se volvió para adentrarse en los pasillos de aquella planta – para ti es Hinata – dijo - aunque no se su apellido, no me lo dio – su voz se había hecho más tenue conforme se perdía en la obscuridad. El silencio los envolvió por un tiempo, aquella respuesta parecía grabarse en su mente, fue suficiente para colocarle una sonrisa en el rostro, sus ojos se levantaron hacia el cielo que obscurecía ya _''un lugar soleado''_

_XXXX_

**N/A:** lamento informarles que he decidido ya no escribir mas, jajajaja, ¡lo siento no pude evitar la broma!, lo juro terminaria todas mis historias antes de tomar una decisión así, como sea, he tenido poco tiempo para escribir y me encuentro fuera de ritmo, no hablemos de la inspiración, que viene cuando no puedo escribir y cuando me siento a hacerlo, ¡puff! se va. Me retrasare un poco este mes, tengan un poco de paciencia, prometo subir las actualizaciones tan pronto como me sea posible, hasta el proximo capitulo.

xxxx


End file.
